On ne s'était pas dit rendez vous dans 10 ans
by Yumiko20
Summary: Une soirée d'anciens élèves peut-elle changer toute une vie? Post tome 7, attention spoilers.
1. Quand le destin s'en mêle

Bonjour ! Eh voilà, à force de lire des fics et d'en corriger certaines, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la rédaction de ma propre histoire ! Bon, je suis débutante, alors soyez indulgents… En tout cas, si vous avez des conseils, les Reviews sont là…

Sinon, merci à Camille d'avoir accepté la lourde tâche de corriger et commenter mon œuvre… Merci à toi pour tes commentaires avisés !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (dommage pour moi…). Tout ce petit monde est à J.K Rowling ! Par contre, l'histoire est à moi et elle se situe après le tome 7, donc attention, il y a quelques spoilers.

**Pairing :** Draco-Harry, Harry-Draco. Bref, comme vous voulez, du moment qu'ils sont là les deux (enfin, tant que Draco est là :-p… qui a dit que j'étais obnubilée par lui)

**Raiting : **M, du moins en principe… Mais personne ne sait ce que mon imagination dérangée va pouvoir inventer…

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le destin s'en mêle**

- Non !

- Mais Harry…

- J'ai dit non ! _Hurla-t-il._

- Enfin, c'est puéril comme réaction, _s'indigna Hermione_. Personne ne t'obligera à lui parler ! Alors s'il te plaît, viens à cette…

Sans même écouter la fin de sa phrase, Harry transplana. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant la tombe de ses parents. Lily et James le regardaient souriants, insouciants. Dès sa première visite à Godric's Hollow, lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, le cimetière devint son refuge, le seul endroit où il pouvait se ressourcer et réfléchir.

Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort. Dix ans qu'il survivait tant bien que mal à la perte de ses amis et qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans les ténèbres. Alors que le monde sorcier se relevait de la chute du Lord Noir et réapprenait à vivre, lui, le « Survivant », se laissait mourir. Pourtant, il avait eu tout pour être heureux.

_Début du flashback_

Une fois la guerre terminée, lui et Ginny sortirent officiellement ensembles. Aux yeux de tous, ils formaient un couple magnifique : uni et complice. Deux ans plus tard, le jour du 18ème anniversaire de sa chère et tendre, ils échangèrent leurs vœux devant leurs proches. Le mariage dura quatre jours. Quatre jours durant lesquels, Harry put enfin oublier toutes les horreurs de la guerre et s'amuser le cœur léger.

Après le voyage de Noces, ils s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle maison à Godric's Hollow. Harry, en accord avec Ginny, avait choisi de restaurer la maison de ses parents pour y fonder sa propre famille. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se rapprocher d'eux et leur rendre honneur. L'annonce de son retour au village fit beaucoup de remous, mais rapidement, la vie reprit son court normal et le couple put tranquillement s'installer et commencer sa nouvelle vie. Cinq mois plus tard, Ginny tomba enceinte, à la plus grande joie de Harry. Tout semblait sourire au « Survivant ».

Mais un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez eux, Ginny fut attaquée par un Moldu. Sans baguette, elle ne put rien faire contre l'arme de l'homme. Le temps que les secours arrivent sur place, la balle avait atteint le cœur. D'après les témoins, l'homme voulait de l'argent, mais au moment où Ginny voulu prendre son porte-monnaie dans son sac, il perdit son sang-froid et tira sur elle. Certains badauds tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il leur échappa.

Depuis ce drame, Harry ne fut plus le même. Dans un premier temps, ne supportant pas l'idée de vivre sans elle, il tenta plus d'une fois de la rejoindre. Mais à chaque fois, au moment de passer à l'acte, il perdait son courage. Plutôt ironique pour un ancien Gryffondor, pensa-t-il.

Etant incapable de mettre fin à sa vie, il se lança corps et âme dans la recherche du coupable. Le bureau des Aurors lui accorda un congé spécial, ce qui lui permit de mener son enquête. Ron l'aida dans ses recherches, alors que Hermione était convaincue que la police Moldue pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle avait surtout peur de leur réaction s'ils trouvaient l'assassin, car Ron était autant, voire plus, obnubilé par cette enquête que Harry.

Toujours assis devant la tombe de ses parents, Harry revit le jour où finalement, après six mois de recherches infructueuses, ils retrouvèrent la trace de l'assassin. L'homme, un certain Fletcher Lampfeld, avait trouvé refuge à New-York. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry et Ron pour arriver sur place, grâce au réseau des cheminées. A la tombée de la nuit, ils trouvèrent enfin leur homme dans un bar. Ils le suivirent jusque chez lui, et Là, ils lui sautèrent dessus et le ligotèrent. Fletcher avoua rapidement le meurtre. Il avait paniqué, il croyait qu'elle allait sortir une arme de sa poche et de peur il tira.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme pleurant comme un petit enfant, les suppliant de l'épargner. Le tuer, oui Harry y avait pensé, et plus d'une fois. Il haïssait cet homme, ce monstre qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie, et son futur rayon de soleil, le fils qu'elle portait. Mais il n'avait jamais été un assassin ! Voldemort lui-même s'était tué tout seul, pensa-t-il avec ironie Lancer un Avada serait si simple, et si compliqué en même temps.

Pendant que Harry était en prise avec sa conscience, Ron commençait à perdre pied devant les jérémiades de l'assassin de sa soeur. Finalement, sa colère, sa haine et son trop plein de tristesse prirent le pas sur sa raison. Il regarda Fletcher droit dans les yeux, brandit sa baguette, et lança le sortilège mortel, avant que Harry ait pu l'en empêcher. Fletcher s'effondra, foudroyé. L'éclair vert ramena Harry à la réalité. Il regarda Fletcher étendu, puis Ron. Ce dernier, dans un état second, éclata d'un rire hystérique, puis se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu n'allais quand même le laisser s'en tirer ? _Demanda Ron_.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Harry, il a tué Ginny ! _Hurla-t-il_. Et sans raison en plus ! Ce mec méritait de mourir. Ce n'était qu'une pourriture !

Sur ces mots, Ron s'approcha du cadavre et lui cracha à la figure.

- Ron, personne ne mérite de mourir... Pas même un assassin, _chuchota Harry_.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de le défendre là ?!

Harry ne répondit pas, mais détourna son regard des yeux injectés de sang de son ami.

- Ben quoi, tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face ?! Pourquoi pas me traiter d'assassin pendant que tu y es, hein ? _S'écria-t-il_.

- Je n'ai rien dit, _chuchota Harry paniqué_.

- Oh oui, ça c'est sûr ! Rien dit et surtout RIEN fait ! Mon pauvre regardes-toi. Il est beau le grand Harry Potter, le « Survivant » ! _Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. _Une vraie loque, incapable de vivre, et même pas capable de mourir. A se demander comment un être aussi insignifiant et ridicule que toi ait pu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ironisa Ron._

- Ron, arrête. Tu… tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, _répliqua Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui._

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je pense chaque traitre mot ! Franchement, tu ne méritais pas l'amour de ma sœur. Je suis sûr que là où elle est, elle a honte d'être marié un mec aussi lâche que toi. Un mec qui n'est même pas capable de la venger et qui…

Le poing qu'il reçut en pleine face empêcha Ron de terminer sa phrase.

- Je t'interdis de mêler Ginny à cette histoire ! _Hurla Harry_. De quel droit peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu es devenu complètement fou, mon vieux. As-tu pensé à ta femme ? Et à ta fille ? Elles vont penser quoi quand tu vas rentrer, et leur dire « voilà c'est fait, j'ai tué l'assassin de ma sœur ». Ouvre les yeux Ron, _supplia-t-il_. Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu as tué quelqu'un. Tu lui as pris sa vie ! C'est exactement ce que faisaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. En lançant un Avada, tu t'es mis au même niveau qu'eux, _lui lança-t-il dégoûté_.

- Hermione comprendra, elle n'est pas comme toi. Ce pourri s'est condamné, dès l'instant où il a appuyé sur la détente. Excuses-moi de ne pas être aussi conciliant que toi, _ironisa Ron_, mais tu vois, je ne peux pas pardonner quand on touche à un membre de ma famille.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui pardonnais. J'aimais Ginny plus que tout, mais de là à tuer cet homme… Je ne suis pas un assassin ! _S'écria-t-il._

- C'est certain ! En fait, tu n'es qu'un lâche. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Tu te serais noyé dans cette marre, et moi j''aurais été libéré d'un grand poids. Franchement, depuis que je te connais, ma vie est devenue un enfer ! Fred et Ginny sont morts. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu te considérer comme un ami, _répliqua Ron avec un air dégoûté._

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron transplana et le laissa seul dans l'appartement en compagnie du cadavre de Fletcher.

_Fin du flashback_

Des gouttes de pluie le sortirent de ses souvenirs. Sur la tombe, les photos de James et Lily lui souriaient, comme toujours. Depuis la mort de Fletcher, Harry n'avait plus reparlé à Ron. Molly et Hermione avaient bien essayé de les réconcilier, tout du moins au début, mais les blessures étaient trop profondes.

Petit à petit, Ron changea. Peu de temps après « l'incident », il démissionna de son poste d'Auror. Il se mit à traîner avec des personnes peu fréquentables, et devint violent, bagarreur. Sa relation avec Hermione devint conflictuelle. Ils se disputaient à longueur de journée, et plusieurs fois, il faillit lever la main sur elle. Peu à peu, il rentra de moins en moins chez lui, ne cachant même pas ses infidélités. Le peu de fois où sa femme le voyait, il l'ignorait complètement ou la considérait comme son esclave. Un soir, ivre mort, il alla même jusqu'à la traiter de « sale Sang-de-bourbe ».

Finalement, après maintes tentatives de sauvegarde de son mariage, Hermione demanda le divorce. Elle craignait trop pour sa vie, et surtout pour celle de sa fille. Progressivement, tous les membres de la famille Weasley tournèrent le dos à Ron.

Durant cette période difficile, Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent et se soutinrent mutuellement, évitant délibérément de parler de lui. Mère et fille vinrent même habiter chez lui quelques temps. Harry était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et sa filleule était tout simplement adorable. Mais les voir rire, s'amuser ensembles, lui rappelait constamment que sa femme et son fils n'étaient plus. Cette cohabitation lui fit plus de mal que de bien.

Six mois plus tard, Hermione trouva un joli appartement à Londres et déménagea, laissant Harry seul avec ses démons. Bien sûr, elle prenait des nouvelles tous les jours, et l'invitait presque tous les soirs, mais Harry sombrait de plus en plus dans la dépression. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante et souffrait de le voir dépérir à vue d'œil. Mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot ! Elle finirait bien par trouver le moyen de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Même si ses proches ne lui parlaient jamais de lui, Harry finit par avoir des nouvelles de Ron. Il apprit, de différentes sources, qu'il tremperait dans des affaires peu scrupuleuses, et posséderait une fortune considérable, plus élevée que celle de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy… Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à lui. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Harry prononcerait avec plus de dégoût le nom de Ron, son ex-meilleur ami, que celui de Malfoy. Tout en pensant à l'ironie de la situation, Harry sortit du cimetière et rentra chez lui.

Décidément, le destin réserve parfois de très mauvaises surprises…

_A suivre…_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou pas ?


	2. L'invitation

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Camille :** Merci beaucoup pour ce petit message, et surtout pour le super boulot que tu fais sur cette fic !

**Love Gaara of the Sand :** Ravie qu'il t'ait plu! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi...

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Alors voici la suite ! Merci pour le message.

**Olidee :**Merci beaucoup rougit Bon, je ne suis pas sûre que la longueur soit corrigée… Ce chapitre est plus court... Peut-être que les chapitres s'allongeront dans l'avenir… A voir..

**Chapitre 2 : L'invitation**

_Toc… Toc… Toc…_

- Mmmm, dormir…

_Toc… Toc… Toc…_

- Fatigué… Laissez-moi dormir ! _Gémit Harry._

_Toc… Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc_

- OK, C'EST BON ! _Hurla-t-il._

Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, se leva et se dirigea, en traînant les pieds, vers la fenêtre. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Sa virée au cimetière, le soir d'avant, avait réveillé tellement de souvenirs douloureux : l'enterrement de Ginny, la mort de Fletcher, la fin de son amitié avec Ron. Souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier, ou du moins, de mettre de côté… en vain.

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc_

Les coups énergiques portés à sa fenêtre le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Il tira les rideaux et se retrouva face à un magnifique hibou Grand-duc, qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement contre la vitre.

- Hermione,_soupira-t-il._

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre au volatile d'entrer se ravitailler. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le perchoir qui lui était réservé, et se mit à grignoter la viande crue qui l'attendait. Harry s'approcha de l'oiseau et le caressa. Depuis la mort de Hedwige, il avait refusé de prendre un nouveau compagnon. Heureusement, Hermione comprenait ses sentiments, et lui prêtait volontiers son Grand-duc. Harry aimait beaucoup Maïn. Rapide et soigneux, le hibou ne perdait et ne cassait jamais ses colis. En plus, il était tendre et de très bonne compagnie. Une perle rare !

Harry s'empara du petit sac attaché à une de ses pattes. Il en sortit une petite boîte, un carton d'invitation et… une beuglante. Harry grimaça en la voyant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décacheta lentement l'enveloppe. D'un mouvement sec, elle lui échappa des mains, et la voix de Hermione emplit la pièce.

- Harry James Potter ! _Hurla-t-elle._J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse pour t'être enfui de mon salon, hier soir… Mais te connaissant, j'imagine que non !_Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. _Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'a-ppré-cie pas que l'on me fasse faux bond, surtout d'une manière aussi impolie ! Alors pour te racheter, tu as intérêt à venir à cette soirée. Sinon, fois de Hermione, les conséquences seront terribles ! Je t'attendrai à 14h PRECISE chez Mme Guipure, pour te trouver un costume. Alors ne sois pas en retard !

Sur ce, la beuglante se referma et tomba par terre. Encore sous le coup des paroles de Hermione, Harry fixa le papier rouge pendant plusieurs minutes avant de refaire surface.

- Pff… Tout ça pour une stupide soirée, _soupira-t-il agacé._ Franchement, Hermione tu exagères ! J'ai quand même le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, non ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je reste cloîtré chez moi ? Pourquoi ça m'empêcherait d'être heureux ?_Dit-il d'un ton boudeur et peu convaincant._

Comme le papier restait silencieux, Harry s'intéressa au carton d'invitation. Sur le devant trônait un blason regroupant les armoiries de Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Au-dessous, on pouvait lire, écrite en lettres dorées, la doctrine de Poudlard : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. En soupirant, Harry se décida à ouvrir l'invitation…

_« __Chers anciens élèves de Poudlard, _

_Voilà __10 ans que nous avons quitté cette école ;_

_10 ans que nous menons nos vie __chacun de notre côté._

_Bien sûr, certains d'entre nous se côtoient régulièrement ;_

_mais pour la plupart, nous nous sommes perdus de vue._

_Pour y remédier, nous vous invitons à une soirée « retrouvailles » !_

_Venez nombreux à l'occasion de cette rencontre exceptionnelle,_

_q__ui se tiendra samedi, dans l'enceinte même _

_de notre ancienne et magnifique école._

_Pour les nostalgiques, le Poudlard Express _

_partira à 20h précise de la voie 9 ¾. _

_Pour les autres, vous serez accueillis _

_devant les portes de l'école.»_

_Vos dévouées organisatrices :_

_Hermione Granger_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Cho Chang_

Dévouées organisatrices, pensa-t-il en rigolant. En fait, elles étaient les seules que cette rencontre intéressait. Il était convaincu que seules quelques personnes viendraient, et principalement des Poufsouffles. Finalement, ils étaient les seuls à apprécier ce genre de soirée… Peut-être que quelques Serdaigles s'y rendraient aussi. Enfin… surtout les acolytes de Cho, pour les autres, cela restait à voir. Quand aux Griffondors et aux Serpentards, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se déplacent en nombre ! Et si par miracle c'était le cas, ils s'entretueraient après quelques minutes. Sans oublier que « Ronnie » avait déjà confirmé sa présence… Cet imbécile étant la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, sa participation à la soirée était durement remise en question.

Bref, de n'importe quel point de vue, cette soirée serait forcément un fiasco. Cet argument était plus que suffisant pour qu'il ne s'y rende pas. Malheureusement, Hermione était loin d'être conciliante, et face à elle, sa plaidoirie ne tiendrait pas la route, pas même une demi-seconde. Surtout qu'il tentait d'y échapper depuis deux mois, et ce, sans succès.

Dépité, il posa l'invitation sur son bureau. Il se dirigeait vers la porte, quand son regard se posa sur une petite boîte grise entourée d'un ruban. Il la prit dans ses mains. Elle était légère, et n'émit aucun son quand il la secoua. Curieux, il finit par l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit une magnifique rose d'un rouge éclatant, accompagnée d'un petit mot :

_« Cette rose ne restera éternelle_

_que si vous franchissez la porte de Poudlard._

_Dans le cas contraire, _

_elle dépérira et tombera en poussière. _

_Sa couleur symbolise la maison à laquelle vous avez appartenu, _

_et appartiendrez toujours. »_

_HG, PP, HA, CC_

Décidément, elles avaient pensé à tout, soupira-t-il. Cette soirée s'annonçait comme inévitable, ennuyeuse, et invivable par la présence de Ron… Sur ces pensées négatives, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il venait à peine d'entamer son café, quand ses yeux se portèrent machinalement sur sa montre.

- Déjà 13h30 ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, _dit-il en baillant._ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire cet après-midi ? Mm…

Harry se balançait sur sa chaise tout en réfléchissant à son programme. Il s'imagina la tête de Hermione en le voyant, elle qui ne supportait pas qu'il ne fasse rien de ses journées.

- Hermione, tu ne comprendras jamais rien, _soupira-t-il._ Kyaaaaah, Hermione ! _S'écria-t-il tout en perdant l'équilibre et en s'étalant sur le sol de sa cuisine._ Aïe ! Par Merlin, je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Oh non, il est déjà 13h45, je vais être en retard, _dit-il paniqué_. Elle va me tuer !

Il sortit en courant de la cuisine sans même finir son petit-déjeuner, se jeta sous la douche, enfila des vêtements propres en quatrième vitesse, et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, en face de la devanture de Mme Guipure.

Harry regarda sa montre : 14h15. Bon, il était systématiquement en retard à ses rendez-vous, mais il valait mieux éviter d'énerver inutilement Hermione… Ce fut un Harry essoufflé et à moitié débraillé qui entra dans la boutique, prêt à subir la colère et les remontrances de son amie.

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait désastreuse…

_A suivre…_

Alors ? Commentaires ?


	3. Un coup monté

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Aurelie Malfoy:**Merci! Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent.

**Camille:** Tant mieux, le but était bien qu'il soit drôle!

**Titmo:** Oui, oui, Draco arrive… Mais tu risques de rester sur ta faim encore un moment… (j'adore torturer mes personnages et mes lecteurs)

**Yohina:** Alors concernant Ron, je le clame haut et fort (histoire d'éviter les éventuels malentendus, s'il en reste ce qui est peu probable): je le déteste! Donc, c'est normal que je le traite de la sorte… D'ailleurs dans le chapitre 3, un autre perso que je n'aime pas va montrer son nez…

**Nono: **Je vais très bien et toi? Merci pour ta reviewet pour le compliment… J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Chapitre 3****: Un coup monté**

Harry avait à peine franchi le seuil de la boutique, qu'une tornade fondit sur lui en hurlant.

- HAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Il eut juste le réflexe de se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir! Comment vas-tu?

- Euh ça v…

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?_Enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

- Je…

- Tu habites où maintenant?

- J…

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

- …

- Ah oui, j'ai appris pour Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée… Toutes mes condoléances! Mais la vie continue n'est-ce pas!

- Euh…

- Tu as reçu l'invitationpour la soirée? Tu vas venir hein, Harry? Cette soirée sans toi, ça serait plutôt dépriment! En plus, je…

- STOP!_Supplia-t-il._

- Oh excuses-moi, Harry! Je me suis laissée emporter… Mais comprends-moi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! _Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux._

- C'est bon, je comprends, _dit-il en souriant. _Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Toujours la même fille énergique, exaspérante et… mignonne. Il rougit à cette pensée.

- Mademoiselle Chang? Votre robe est prête. Voulez-vous l'essayer?

- Oui, j'arrive!_S'écria-t-elle_. Harry, attends-moi! On ira boire un verre ensemble tout à l'heure!

- Mais je…

Cho s'éloigna sans même daigner écouter sa réponse. Elle se dirigea vers Mme Guipure qui tenait une robe de soirée bleue nuit dans les bras, et disparut du côté des cabines d'essayage.

- Monsieur Potter, je termine avec un client et je suis à vous!

- Euh oui, prenez votre temps. Je ne suis pas pressé…

Une fois seul, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours appuyé contre la porte. Il s'avança dans la boutique et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Cho… Cho lui avait sauté dessus. La fille dont il avait été fou amoureux, sa première petite amie! Il n'en revenait pas! Mais que faisait-elle là?

- Question bête,_murmura-t-il,_c'est une des organisatrices de cette fichue soirée! Elle a donc besoin d'une robe… Mais comment savait-elle que j'allais venir? En plus, elle m'a invité à boire un verre! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Déjà quand on sortait ensemble, j'étais incapable de trouver un sujet de discussion… De toute façon, je suis sûr que Hermione aura prévu mille activités pour cet après-midi, j'aurai une bonne excuse… En parlant de Hermione, je me demande bien où elle est? Elle devrait déjà être là! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il sursauta quand une voix trainante s'adressa à lui.

- Alors Potter, on parle tout seul? _Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

Oh non, pensa Harry. J'aurais pu rencontrer n'importe qui, alors pourquoi lui? 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. 10 ans de bonheur absolu sans le côtoyer. Et il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui… aujourd'hui! Décidément, cette journée était vraiment un désastre. Avec un grand soupir, Harry releva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Malfoy! Quel déplaisir de te revoir, _dit-il d'un air dégoûté._

Il le vit tiquer et son regard s'assombrir dangereusement. Provoquer Malfoy n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais Harry était à bout. Depuis la mort de Ginny, les gens étaient devenus tellement condescendant à son égard, le ménageant et le plaignant à longueur de temps. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il voulait pouvoir vivre sans ses parasites autour de lui. Voilà des années qu'il contenait sa colère et son exaspération. Ces sentiments, alliés à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, ne l'aidèrent pas à garder la tête froide. Il se leva du fauteuil tout en continuant de fixer les yeux gris.

- Toujours en vie? Alors comme ça, même les détraqueurs n'ont pas voulu de toi? _Ironisa-t-il._

C'était méchant, il le savait. Draco avait été reconnu non coupable des crimes dont il était accusé. Mais une fois la porte ouverte, Harry ne contrôlait plus son agressivité. Etonnamment, Draco ne sembla pas offensé.

- Eh non! Ils ont compris que ça serait une perte pour l'humanité qu'un être aussi distingué, beau et pur que moi disparaisse, _dit-il d'un air supérieur._

- Dis plutôt qu'ils en avaient tellement marre de t'entendre pleurnicher et supplier qu'on te laisse sortir, qu'ils ont préféré te mettre dehors! _Lui lança-t-il avec un rire mauvais. _Je t'imagine bien dans ta cellule, appelant ta maman et gémissant… Tu n'as toujours su faire que ça Malfoy! _Cracha-t-il avec dédain._

Cette fois, il était allé trop loin, il le savait.

- Espèce de…

Tout en fixant Draco, Harry attendait le poing qui ne tarderait pas à lui écraser le nez. Mais à nouveau, Draco adopta une toute autre attitude. Il se retint de justesse, et respira profondément pour se calmer. La règle était simple: un Malfoy ne se donnait jamais en public! Même, et surtout, quand un imbécile du nom de Potter le provoquait.

- Potter, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, _dit-il d'un air dégoûté et offensé, _mais sache que…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Une tornade bouscula Draco et sauta sur Harry, qui se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil.

- Alors tu es prêt? Ton costume te plaît? Dans quel café tu veux allerpour boire un verre?

- Euh Cho, je…

- Eh bien, Potter, on dirait que la mort de ta femme ne t'as pas si chamboulé que ça, _s'exclama Draco d'un ton sarcastique_. Il semblerait que tu t'amuses plutôt bien…

- Malfoy, je t'interdis de… _Dit-il avec colère._

- Monsieur Potter,_appela Mme Guipure_, je vous emballe votre costume?

- Euh, je… Quel costume? _Demanda-t-il._

- Pff, tu es vraiment pitoyable. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, mais votre compagnie m'est plus que… désagréable, _dit Draco avant de quitter la boutique._

- Ne fais pas attention à lui! Il pense toujours être le centre du monde, _rigola Cho._

- Monsieur Potter? Je fais quoi avec votre costume?

- Emballez-le!_Répondit Cho_. C'est Hermione qui a choisi la coupe?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Granger est venue à la boutique hier.

- Oh Harry, je suis sûre que tu seras très séduisant! Hermione a toujours eu très bon goût, _chuchota-t-elle à son oreille._

Harry ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… Il était complètement perdu. Malfoy l'avait insulté et était parti. Bon, jusque-là rien d'extraordinaire. Hermione lui avait commandé un costume? C'était possible… Mais comment est-ce que Cho pouvait être au courant? Et pourquoi le collait-elle autant?

- Merci Mme Guipure et à bientôt! Tu viens Harry?

Machinalement, il se leva et suivit Cho jusque dans la rue. Là, elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans le café le plus proche. Harry ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés sur « leur couple» inattendu. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne refit surface qu'au moment où un café fumant se retrouva devant ses yeux.

- … Et ensuite, j'ai été en Australie 2 ans! J'ai travaillé dans une réserve, mais je me suis rapidement ennuyée. Alors j'ai décidé de faire le tour de l'île. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré un jeune russe et je l'ai accompagné jusque chez lui. Là, je me suis rendue compte qu'il pratiquait régulièrement la magie noire… Tu imagines! La magie noire! Inutile de préciser que je suis partie en courant… Ces gens sont loin d'être fréquentables. Une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que moi, n'a rien à faire avec de tels monstres, _dit-elle avec dégoût. _ Après, j'ai décidé de…

Harry se rendit compte que tout ce temps, Cho lui racontait sa vie et qu'il n'avait rien écouté! Décidément, elle était toujours aussi fatigante… Elle parlait, parlait, et ne s'intéressait même pas à lui. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, il avait été heureux de leur séparation! En fait, elle lui pourrissait la vie…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry? Harry?

- Euh, je… Pardon?

- Dis, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? _Demanda-t-il un brin agacé._

- Bien sûr que oui, Cho, _répondit-il avec un sourire._

- Dans ce cas, que penses-tu de mon idée? _Demanda-t-elle excitée._

Son idée? Quelle idée? Il n'avait rien écouté! Comment allait-il s'en sortir… De plus, Cho le regardait surexcitée, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Harry commença à paniquer. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança:

- Je… C'est une excellente idée, _répondit-il légèrement inquiet et espérant que cette réponse soit la bonne._

- Vraiment, tu es d'accord? _S'exclama-t-elle émue jusqu'aux larmes._

A ce moment-là, Harry paniqua vraiment! Ce genre de regard ne prévoyait rien de bon pour lui… Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière, de dire qu'il ne voulait pas (même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il était question). Mais il avait toujours été tellement faible avec les filles, tellement manipulable. Cho continuait de le fixer d'un air béat, au bord des larmes. Comment lui dire non? Il savait qu'il en était incapable. Finalement, tout en maudissant sa faiblesse, il lui dit ces mots tant attendus. Mots qu'il regretterait bientôt amèrement…

- Euh, oui.

- Kyah, c'est génial! _Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant au cou._ Je suis tellement contente que tu acceptes d'être mon cavalier à la soirée «retrouvailles»! Harry, je t'adore! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues._

Cette fois, Harry ne put ignorer l'attention que leurs portaient les autres clients du café. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise… et paniqué! Il avait accepté de sortir, ou plutôt ressortir, avec Cho! Comment avait-il pu faire une telle boulette! C'était catastrophique, la pire décision qu'il ait jamais prise! Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas écouté ce qu'elle disait! Maintenant, il serait obligé de supporter cette hystérique (car c'était bien le terme approprié), durant toute une soirée! Cette fois, c'était certain, il avait signé son arrêt de mort…

- Hermione était sûre que tu dirais oui! Je dois dire que je n'étais pas aussi certaine… Je pensais que tu m'en voulais encore à cause de cette histoire avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais c'est oublié n'est-ce pas? Oh Harry, je suis si contente!

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, mais Harry ne les remarqua pas. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et son hypothèse ne lui plaisait guère.

- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que Hermione vient faire dans cette histoire? D'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue cet après-midi?_Demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux._

- Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne. Elle est à Poudlard pour préparer la fête, _répondit Cho innocemment. _Elle m'a dit que tu passerais chercher ton costume, et m'a demandé de contrôler que tout se passe bien!

- Elle l'a fait exprès… Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, _murmura-t-il agacé et en colère contre son amie._

- Je… Harry, est-ce que tu t'es ennuyé avec moi? Je t'embête c'est ça? Oui, bien sûr… Je suis bête, je me suis imposée, sans te demander ton avis! Ecoute, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. Je…

Cho commençait vraiment s'inquiéter, et sa joie se transforma en tristesse. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire culpabiliser Harry. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à résister aux filles…

- Cho! C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout. J'ai apprécié passer cet après-midi avec toi, _dit-il pour la rassuré, mais pensant tout le contraire. _On se retrouve samedi, sur la voie 9 ¾?

- Vraiment?

- Oui!

- Merci beaucoup Harry! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Bien, alors à samedi,_dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue._

- A samedi,_dit-il dépité._

Hermione… Il aurait dû s'en douter! Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté par celle qui se disait «son amie». Agacé, il paya l'addition et rentra chez lui. Un petit mot l'attendait, collé à sa porte d'entrée:

« _Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu m'en ve__ux terriblement, mais comprends-moi! _

_Je ne supporte plus de te voir te morfondre à longueur de journée. _

_Harry, je suis ton amieet je t'aime énormément._

_Bien sûr, Cho n'est peut-être pas la cavalière idéale, _

_mais elle tient encore à toi (enfin comme Cho peut tenir à quelqu'un…)._

_Je suis sûre que tu passeras une bonne soirée avec elle! _

_Donnes-lui une chance…_

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Ton amie de toujours,_

_Hermione._

_PS__: Rose te fait de gros bisous.»_

Elle avait pensé à tout, même au mot d'excuse! Décidément, Hermione était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, difficile de lui en vouloir. Le sourire aux lèvres et toute colère envolée, Harry rentra enfin chez lui. Epuisé par cette journée mouvementée, il prit rapidement une douche, puis alla immédiatement se coucher, soulagé d'être enfin seul et… au calme!

La journée s'annonçait désastreuse, elle avait tenu ses promesses, et ce, bien au-delà de ces espérances! Malheureusement, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

_A suivre…_

Et n'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Préparatifs et retrouvailles

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Zelna:** Eh oui, Draco a un peu changé… En 10 ans, il a eu le temps d'évoluer… Et pour Cho, j'avais besoin d'un personnage sur lequel je puisse me défouler!

**Camille:** Contente que ton travail te plaise! Tes conseils sont toujours aussi précieux…

**Chapitre 4: Préparatifs et retrouvailles**

_Ding __dong… Ding dong…_

- Personne, _maugréa Harry depuis son lit._

_Tap tap tap… _

- Harry! _Hurla une voix._

- Pas là…

_Tap tap tap…_

- Harry James Potter! Je sais que tu es là! Alors ouvre cette porteou je la défonce!

Tout en maugréant contre les maudites amies qui empêchent leurs proches de dormir, Harry se leva, enfila son peignoir et descendit ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva face à une Hermione resplendissante, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, on s'est couché tard? _Dit-elle d'un air entendu._

- Très drôle,_ronchonna Harry._ J'imagine que tu es fière de toi!

- Oh Harry… Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête?

- Et pourquoi pas!_Répondit-il._ D'ailleurs, excuses-moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec une «fausse» meilleure amie.

Sur ces paroles, Harry commença à fermer la porte, pressé de retrouver son lit si douillet. C'était sans compter sur le caractère bien trempé de cette chère Hermione. Elle repoussa brutalement la porte et entra de force chez lui.

- Hermione,_gémit-il._

- Je ne veux rien entendre! Il est 11h passé, et tu as largement eu le temps de te reposer. En plus, une journée chargée nous attend! Nous irons d'abord chez le pâtissier pour choisir les desserts; puis, nous nous rendrons chez le traiteur pour contrôler une commande; et enfin, nous irons à la boutique de «Farces et Attrapes» pour voir ce que Georges a préparé comme décorations pour la soirée.

- Euh… Tu as bien dit «nous»? Qui c'est au juste ce nous? _Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet. _

- Toi et moi! Quelle question. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Harry?_Demanda-t-elle soucieuse._

- Oui, je vais très bien, _maugréa-t-il._J'imagine que tu te fiches que j'ai ou non déjà prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui.

- Complètement,_confirma-t-elle._ D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé si tu voulais ou non m'accompagner… Tu m'accompagnes et c'est tout! Fin de la discussion.

- Hermione…

- Il n'y a pas de Hermione qui tienne! Je te connais trop bien, Harry. Tu n'as rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours depuis la mort de Ginny! Alors pas de discussion!_Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire._

- Très bien,_maugréa-t-il._Laisses-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller et de grignoter quelque chose.

Une fois habillé, Harry rejoignit Hermione à la cuisine. Il sourit en la voyant préparer du café et des tartines au Nutella. Décidément, elle prenait vraiment soin de lui… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans elle, à la mort de sa femme. Elle lui avait permis de survivre et de reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais totalement combler le vide qu'il ressentait, et il était convaincu que personne ne le pourrait jamais!

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier, avec Cho? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse._

- Aucun intérêt,_répliqua Harry._

- Oh arrête! Vous avez fait quoi? Est-ce que tu l'as invitée chez toi?

Harry savait qu'il valait mieux répondre à ses questions, car Hermione ne laisserait pas tomber facilement…

- Franchement, on a rien fait de spécial… On est allé boire un verre, et j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à la soirée.

- Tu as QUOI? _Dit-elle surexcitée_.

- Hermione, tu as très bien compris, _maugréa-t-il_.

- Mais c'est super Harry! Et qui sait peut-être qu'après la soirée, vous allez… _dit-elle sur un ton coquin, en débarrassant la table._

Et puis quoi encore… Il ne comprenait déjà pas comment il avait pu sortir avec Cho, alors se remettre avec elle, jamais! Il préférait mourir plutôt que de devoir la supporter au quotidien.

- Ne fais pas cette tête! Il existe des filles bien plus désagréables que Cho…

- Cite m'en une, _ironisa-t-il._

- Ben euh…_Dit-elle en réfléchissant._ Je… Millicent! Tu te rappelles d'elle,non?

- Pff, au moins elle ne parlait pas à tord et à travers…

- Peut-être, mais elle n'était pas aussi jolie que Cho!

- Oui, mais bon… Tu avoueras qu'elle est quand même exaspérante!

- Elle est peut-être un peu… pénible. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tu aies une cavalière!

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me prévenir…

- Pour que tu ne viennes pas au rendez-vous? Exclu! A part ça, ton costume te plaît? _Questionna-t-elle._

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ouvert l'emballage…_ Dit-il négligemment._

Le regard glacé qu'elle lui lança le fit frissonner.

- Ecoute, hier soir j'étais tellement fatigué, que je me suis couché tôt. Mais j'avais l'intention de l'essayer ce matin, _se rattrapa-t-il._

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Quoi tout de suite?

- Ben oui, je veux voir comment il te va! Allez… _Le pressa-t-elle._

En soupirant, Harry se leva, se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit un costume noir très élégant. Il l'enfila et redescendit.

- Wouah, dis donc il te va super bien! _S'exclama Hermione._ Tu es très… sexy, Harry! _Dit-elle taquine._

- Hermione, arrête,_dit-il en rougissant._

- La coupe est parfaite! Très bien, tu peux l'enlever, et dépêches-toi! Sinon, nous allons être en retard chez le pâtissier.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la boutique devant un classeur regroupant la gamme des desserts proposés. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione était toujours en train d'hésiter, et Harry commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Ils finirent par se disputer au milieu de la pâtisserie, et ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. La visite chez le traiteur se déroula dans une ambiance extrêmement tendue, mais sans conflit. Seul Georges réussit à débloquer la situation, en leur sortant une farce de son invention.

Finalement, épuisés, mais à nouveau de bonne humeur, ils transplanèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard pour mettre en place les décorations fabriquées par Georges. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent Pansy et Hannah en train de décorer les tables.

Harry eut beaucoup de peine à reconnaître Pansy. Les 10 ans qui venaient de s'écouler l'avaient embellie, affinant son visage, la rendant plus douce et terriblement attirante. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient de manière élégante sur ses épaules, amincissant davantage sa silhouette. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sentant son regard, elle se retourna et afficha un magnifique sourire en le reconnaissant, sourire qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pansy s'approcha de lui accompagnée de Hannah. Cette dernière avait les joues rougies par le travail, et avait tressé ses longs cheveux blonds. Harry aimait beaucoup la simplicité et la gentillesse de l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Ils étaient devenus proches depuis qu'elle fréquentait Neville, il avait même été témoin à leur mariage. Il était heureux de la voir ici.

Après les salutations et les questions habituelles (Comment vas-tu? Tu fais quoi dans la vie? etc.), ils se mirent au travail. Harry était si absorbé dans les préparatifs, qu'il ne vit pas qu'une personne les avait rejoint. Ne supportant plus d'être ignoré, celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

- Alors Potter, on a oublié les règles de politesse? Tu pourrais au moins dire «bonjour» quand quelqu'un arrive, non? A moins que même ce mot soit trop difficile pour toi, _ironisa Draco._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? _Répondit-il sur la défensive._

- Je me pose la même question à ton sujet… Même si ça ne te regarde en rien, sache que j'ai accepté d'aider Pansy pour préparer la petite fête, d'où ma présence.

- Tiens, alors maintenant Draco Malfoy est serviable! Voilà une sacrée nouveauté! Tu n'as pas peur de te ramollir à force de t'inquiéter pour les autres? _Ricana Harry._

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste?_ S'énerva Draco._

- Mon problème? C'est toi mon problème, et depuis toujours! Alors arrête avec ta condescendance! Je te hais autant que tu me hais, inutile de faire semblant. Garde tes distances et je garderai les miennes, ça nous évitera de nous entretuer.

- Harry!_S'indigna Hermione_. Laisse Draco tranquille, et arrête de te comporter comme un gamin!

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise! A la différence de toi, il a tout de suite accepté de nous aider, LUI! Il fait autant partie de l'organisation que nous. Alors je te prierais d'être aimable avec lui!

- Tu as entendu, Potter? _Dit Draco de sa voix trainante._ Il est temps que tu deviennes un adulte, et que tu apprennes à te comporter comme tel.

Harry avait l'impression d'être entré dans la quatrième dimension: Hermione et Malfoy se parlaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. En plus, on lui demandait, à lui, d'être aimable avec ce snobinard! Malfoy lui avait pourri la vie durant ses années d'école, et il avait même essayé de le tuer! Comment pourrait-il faire la «paix» avec lui et devenir son «ami», pensa-t-il dégoûté.

Ecœuré, Harry continua de poser ses guirlandes, en évitant délibérément de croiser Draco. Trois heures plus tard, les préparatifs pour la soirée du lendemain étaient terminés. Etonnamment, aucun incident ne s'était produit entre les deux hommes. Bon, il faut dire qu'ils avaient évité de se parler.

Pansy invita toute l'équipe à venir chez elle pour un petit encas, ce que tout le monde accepta avec joie. Ils étaient à peine entrés chez elle, que la vie de Harry vira au cauchemar.

- HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

- Cho sauta sur lui, et il s'étala dans le couloir du manoir. Non pas elle, pensa-t-il, pas encore!

- Cho, où en sont les entrées? _Demanda Pansy._

- On a presque fini! Et c'est grâce à Blaise et à Theo, ils m'ont bien aidée! Harry, je suis trop contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, mais est-ce que tu pourrais… Enfin, j'aimerais me relever, Cho!

- Ah pardon! _Dit-elle en se levant._

Harry fusilla du regard Hermione qui tentait de retenir son fou rire. Quand ses yeux se portèrent sur Draco, il vit que ce dernier observait Cho d'un air hautain et dégoûté. Sur le moment, Harry pensa que finalement, Malfoy n'était peut-être pas aussi inhumain qu'il le pensait! Il lui était même reconnaissant d'avoir réagi de cette façon, et de compatir (en quelque sorte) à sa douleur.

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea tranquillement vers les cuisines, Cho accrochée au bras d'un Harry qui tentait en vain de se dégager. Arrivés sur le palier, ils se retrouvèrent face à un spectacle des plus… inattendu! Blaise embrassait passionnément Theodore. Ce dernier, assis sur la table, gémissait sous les caresses sensuelles d'un Blaise occupé à défaire sa chemise.

- Euh, les garçons, on vous dérange peut-être?!

Les interpellés sursautèrent en entendant la voix agacée de Pansy.

- Il y a des chambres pour… ça! _S'indigna-t-elle._

- Oui, c'est sûr! Mais tu vois, une cuisine est bien plus excitante qu'une chambre,_répondit Blaise sur un ton sensuel qui fit rougir Theodore. _

- Blaise, tu es irrécupérable, _soupira Pansy._

- Et j'en suis fier! Sur ce, veuillez nous excuser, mais nous avons quelque chose à… terminer, _dit-il avec un sourire coquin._

Et les deux garçons disparurent. Harry était rouge comme une pivoine, Cho ne cessait de répéter que deux garçons ensembles c'était dégoûtant, Hermione avait un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres, et Pansy, habituée, semblait dépitée. Quant à Draco, il ne put retenir son fou rire qui explosa dans la pièce silencieuse, et détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

- Bon, après ce petit… spectacle, que diriez-vous d'aller manger? _Demanda Pansy d'un ton joyeux._

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle les emmena au premier étage, dans une immense pièce qui servait pour les réceptions. Là, des mets somptueux, préparés par les elfes de maison, les attendaient patiemment. Ils s'attablèrent et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Plus tard, Blaise et Theodore les rejoignirent, l'air de rien, et la fête continua de plus belle.

Harry encore déboussolé par la découverte de leur homosexualité, les observa à la dérobée. Blaise était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, et un peu plus musclé, ce qui n'ôtait rien à son charme. Quant à Theo, tout dans son attitude inspirait la douceur et le raffinement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, et son teint encore rosé par… enfin… par ce que Harry pouvait imaginer qu'ils avaient fait. Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait dans tous ses états! Bref, ce teint le rendait encore plus adorable. Surpris par ses propres pensées, Harry préféra se concentrer sur le repas, afin que ses joues ne rougissent pas davantage. Sa rougeur soudaine ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Draco, qui trouva la réaction du brun très mignonne et adorablement… sexy.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les convives se quittèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain soir, sur la voie 9 ¾.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry repensa à cette journée. Finalement, il s'était très bien amusé! Il avait presque oublié combien c'était agréable de se détendre avec des amis, de parler de tout et de rien, sans préjugés, sans conflits.

Peut-être que Malfoy avait raison… Ils avaient tous évolués, tant dans leurs mentalités que dans leur caractère, alors que lui, il était resté le même. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il mette de côté les rancœurs passées, qu'il aille de l'avant, comme les autres avaient réussi à le faire!

Finalement, il était bien le plus borné et intolérant de tous, en s'imaginant que tous les Serpentards, enfin surtout l'un d'entre eux, continuaient de le haïr et de vouloir sa mort. Si Hermione leur faisait confiance, il était temps qu'il apprenne lui aussi à les connaître, et peut-être, à les apprécier… Bien sûr, le chemin vers la confiance risquait d'être long, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Harry s'endormit et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il dormit d'un sommeil léger.

Finalement, la soirée «retrouvailles» ne serait peut-être pas aussi désastreuse qu'il l'imaginait…

_A suivre…_

Alors? L'histoire vous plaît toujours??


	5. Retrouvailles et règlements de compte

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lana NEMESIS:** Merci beaucoup!

**Titmo:** C'est pas que Hermione est autoritaire, mais face au côté extrêmement mou de Harry, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix… Pour Cho c'est normal! C'était le but… Concernant le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ca dépendra de mon imagination.

**AngelRyetdevilDray:** Merci! _rougit_

**Hermoni:** Bon, il faudra un peu plus de temps pour qu'il soit… civilisé avec Draco! De tels sentiments ne partent pas en 5 minutes. lol

**Yaoi94:** Contente que la fic te plaise toujours!

**Camille:** Avoir les fics en avance est un des énormes avantages d'être beta! lol

**Chapitre 5: ****Retrouvailles et règlements de compte**

- Harry, dépêches-toi! On va être en retard!

Dix minutes que Hermione hurlait et s'excitait en bas des escaliers, pour que le jeune homme s'active un peu. Depuis toujours, elle détestait être en retard. C'est pourquoi elle arrivait systématiquement en avance à ses rendez-vous. Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas vraiment pressé de retrouver Cho… Aussi, il prenait tout son temps, découvrant le plaisir de «torturer» son amie en la faisant patienter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendit, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Hermione compris immédiatement que sa lenteur était intentionnelle, qu'il voulait juste l'énerver.

- Ah ah ah, _dit-elle agacée._ J'imagine que tu es fier de toi!

- Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu, _répondit-il en souriant._

- Soit! Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant?

- Non pas encore… J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire, _dit-il d'un ton malicieux._

- Harry!_S'indigna-t-elle._

- Il faut que je te dise que… tu es sublime, Hermione.

Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue turquoise, dont la coupe dégageait ses magnifiques épaules et mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette. Décidément, Hermione embellissait d'années en années, pensa Harry. Surprise par sa remarque, elle rougit, touchée par le compliment.

- Merci, Harry,_dit-elle timidement. _Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ce costume te va vraiment très bien… Toutes les filles vont craquer en te voyant!

- Si tu le dis,_dit-il peu convaincu._

Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé beau… Trop petit et trop maigre à son goût, ses cheveux refusant toujours d'obéir à son peigne, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de séduisant. Bon, il n'était pas laid non plus, juste «normal»… Tout en se préparant, il se regarda dans la glace du vestibule. Effectivement, ce costume le mettait en valeur, sa noirceur faisant ressortir ces yeux verts, seule partie de son corps qu'il appréciait. Finalement, Hermione avait peut-être raison…

- Quand tu auras fini de te délecter devant ton corps si magnifique, tu pourras peut-être finir de t'habiller? _Dit-elle en plaisantant._

Tout en rougissant, Harry enfila ses chaussures, son manteau et mit la rose rouge à sa boutonnière.

- Voilà, je suis prêt! Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je vous offrir mon bras?_Demanda-t-il sur un ton aristocratique._

- Avec grande joie, Monsieur Potter, _répondit-elle sur le même ton._

Elle lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent directement sur la voie 9 ¾.

De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà assemblées sur le quai. Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent Pansy accompagnée de Hannah.

- Bonsoir! Vous êtes bien rentrés hier soir? _Demanda la brune._

- Oui, sans problèmes, _répondit Hermione. _Et encore merci pour cette charmante soirée…

- Bah, ce n'était pas grand-chose!

- Hannah, où est Neville? _Demanda Harry._

- Il est déjà à Poudlard, il avait encore des cours à préparer et des examens à corriger. Je dois dire qu'il aime tellement son travail, que je me demande, des fois, s'il ne préfère pas ses plantes à moi,_répondit-elle avec un sourire triste._

Depuis le départ en retraite de Mme Chourave, Neville était devenu le nouveau professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Il avait été si fier de leur annoncer sa nomination, son rêve se réalisait enfin!

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa nomination, il était plus sûr de lui, mais il ne quittait que rarement l'école, obnubilé par son travail. Harry était triste pour Hannah, mais elle aimait tellement son mari, que cette situation lui convenait, du moment qu'il était heureux.

Le chef de gare siffla trois fois, annonçant le départ imminent du Poudlard Express.

Les quatre amis montèrent dans un wagon, cherchant un compartiment de libre. Dans l'un d'eux, ils retrouvèrent Draco et sa cavalière. Ils décidèrent de s'installer avec eux. Intrigué, Harry observa la jeune femme accompagnant Malfoy. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ses précédentes conquêtes. Astoria, c'était son nom, était assez banale, jolie tout au plus. Vu les regards passionnés qu'elle lançait au blond, elle semblait totalement éprise de lui. Mais Malfoy s'en désintéressait complètement… Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa Harry.

Plus tard, la petite troupe fut rejointe par un couple désormais très célèbre: Blaise et Theodore. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passa dans une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse. Harry profitait de ses derniers instants de liberté, loin des griffes de son exaspérante cavalière, Cho.

Ils atteignirent la Grand Salle en plaisantant, formant un groupe plus qu'inattendu aux yeux des autres personnes réunies.

Une fois le seuil franchi, Harry s'arrêta, ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Le toit de la salle représentait une nuit magnifiquement étoilée, parfois traversée d'étoiles filantes. Un lion, un blaireau, un serpent et un aigle se déplaçaient dans les airs, se courant après et jouant ensembles, symbolisant la réunification des quatre maisons.

Des tables, posées sur les côtés de la salle, attendaient que la fête débute, pour se remplir de mets succulents. D'autres étaient disposées un peu partout, permettant aux invités de s'installer pour manger ou discuter. Une partie de la pièce avait été laissée libre pour servir de piste de dance.

La petite troupe se sépara, chacun rejoignant leurs amis respectifs. Harry soulagé de ne pas apercevoir Cho, se dirigea vers Seamus et Dean qui étaient en grande discussion. Ils parlèrent Quidditch, conquêtes féminines et masculines (Harry apprit que Seamus était homosexuel), et de bien d'autres choses encore. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur le cours de l'or, quand le cauchemar de Harry se joignit à eux.

Cho était véritablement sublime dans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux noirs en un chignon qui dégageait sa nuque et mettait en valeur son décolleté. Si elle n'était pas aussi exaspérante, Harry se dit qu'il aurait tout à fait pu entamer une relation avec elle. Rapidement, elle prit congé des deux garçons, et emmena Harry auprès de ses amies.

Il eut juste le temps de les saluer, avant que Hermione et Pansy entament leur discours de bienvenue.

- Chers anciens élèves, soyez les bienvenus à cette soirée! _Débuta Hermione._

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir, puis Pansy enchaîna.

- Nous sommes très heureuses de vous accueillir dans l'enceinte même de notre belle et magnifique école! 10 ans que la plupart d'entre nous ont quitté ces lieux. Certains se sont croisés, d'autres non. Certains ont fait la une des journaux, d'autres non.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Harry, et Cho, fière d'être à son bras, se rapprocha davantage de lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Bref, nos vies ont suivi des chemins différents, qui n'auraient pu ne jamais se croiser.

En entendant la voix de Hermione, toutes les têtes reportèrent leur attention vers l'estrade, réservée normalement aux professeurs.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé d'organiser cette soirée, afin qu'au moins une fois, ils s'entrecoupent, _continua-t-elle._

- Je crois que les longs discours sont inutiles… _Reprit Pansy._ Vous êtes libre d'aller vous servir aux buffets ou d'utiliser la piste de danse. Vous trouverez aussi à l'entrée de la salle, un livre d'or. Vous pourrez y inscrire vos commentaires, vos souvenirs, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une soirée agréable et inoubliable.

Toutes les personnes réunies applaudirent chaudement, et des mercis fusèrent de tous les coins. Des musiciens remplacèrent les organisatrices, les mets apparurent sur les tables, et la fête put enfin commencer. Petit à petit, les premiers danseurs prirent d'assaut la piste centrale.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Cho avait entraîné Harry pour un slow. Ce dernier détestait danser, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa cavalière, et il n'était vraiment pas ravi de se retrouver sur la piste…

Finalement, après trois danses d'affilées, elle accepta de retourner s'asseoir. Malheureusement, cela signifiait rejoindre ses amies et les écouter critiquer les robes ou les costumes, les chaussures, les sacs, les coupes, etc., des personnes présentes à la soirée.

S'ennuyant mortellement, Harry laissa dériver son regard sur les convives, s'en voulant aussitôt. Il remarqua Ron assis de l'autre côté de la salle, entouré de deux créatures plantureuses et peu vêtues, qui dénotaient par rapport aux invités. Il se comportait de manière très grossière, touchant ou pinçant les fesses des femmes, insultant les hommes.

Au bout d'un moment, plus personne n'approcha de sa table, ce qui sembla le satisfaire entièrement! Quand il remarqua Harry, il cracha par terre en le regardant avec dégoût. De peur de perdre son self-control, Harry tourna la tête et se concentra sur la critique de la robe de soirée d'une ancienne Poufsouffle qui lui était inconnue, histoire de faire redescendre toute sa colère et sa haine.

Harry chercha ses amis du regard. Hermione était en pleine discussion avec un ancien Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Seamus draguait ouvertement un jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Neville, qui avait finalement réussi à quitter sa serre, dansait avec sa femme. Dean était aussi sur la piste avec une jeune fille qui rougissait dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Blaise et Theo s'étaient assis à la table la plus éloignée de la fête et s'embrassaient passionnément. Pansy discutait avec Millicent et trois autres anciennes Serpentards dont il avait oublié les noms. Quant à Draco et Astoria, ils avaient complètement disparu de la circulation. Ils avaient sûrement trouvé une pièce bien à l'écart pour passer du bon temps, pensa Harry en soupirant.

En résumé, tout le monde s'amusait, sauf lui!

Au bout de trois heures de minauderies et de jacasseries, Harry ne voyait plus que deux solutions: où il se levait immédiatement de cette table, où il se jetait de la plus haute tour de Poudlard! Finalement, il opta pour la première solution, prétextant un passage aux toilettes. Après avoir assuré qu'il reviendrait très rapidement, il se leva et quitta la Grande salle d'un pas rapide.

Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. C'était comme si un poids quittait enfin ses épaules. Libre de ses mouvements, il déambula sans but dans les couloirs si familiers de l'école.

Au détour d'une galerie, Harry se retrouva face à une jeune fille, portant une robe vert pâle décorée de tournesols, et gambadant innocemment dans le corridor.

- Harry!_S'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

- Luna!_S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur les joues. _Comment vas-tu? Où est Rolf?

- Il n'est pas là! Il est en mission secrète… _Chuchota-t-elle._

- En mission… secrète? _Dit-il interloqué._

- Oui, il semblerait qu'un Ronflack Cornu ait été aperçu aux Philippines! Et tu connais mon mari, il veut toujours être le premier à faire les découvertes, _dit-elle fièrement_. Alors, il est parti là-bas incognito, pour retrouver sa trace. C'est super, n'est-ce pas Harry?

- Oui, c'est génial! _Répondit-il en souriant._

Décidément, Luna était toujours aussi… loufoque, recherchant continuellement à prouver l'existence de créatures sorties de son imaginaire ou de celui de son mari. En fait, Rolf était une copie conforme de sa femme… Ils formaient vraiment un couple magnifique, uni et complice. Harry était heureux pour elle.

- Tu n'es pas resté à la fête? _Demanda-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague._

- Euh non… Je dois dire que Cho n'est pas d'une compagnie très… agréable,_dit-il en grimaçant._

- Oui, c'est sûr, cette fille est bien trop superficielle pour toi! En plus, elle n'a pas un esprit assez ouvert… _Répondit-elle énigmatique._

- Peut-être oui…

La vision de Luna était correcte, mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi «ouvert» qu'elle… Une fille ni trop superficielle, ni trop déjantée, lui conviendrait parfaitement!

- Bon, Harry, excuses-moi, mais j'ai encore des… amis, à saluer!_Dit-elle en s'éloignant._

Harry sourit en la regardant gambader dans le couloir. 10 ans de plus et toujours la même! Pensa-t-il en rigolant.

Il continua son chemin, se rendant dans son ancienne salle commune, dans la volière, dans différentes salles de cours... Plein de souvenirs dans la tête, Harry se dirigea inconsciemment vers les cachots. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant une porte bien connue et tant haïe, qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était: ses pas l'avaient mené à l'ancien bureau de Snape!

Après plusieurs hésitations, Harry finit par entrer… et la surprise le cloua sur place. Tout était comme dans son souvenir, mêmes bocaux, mêmes livres, mêmes meubles. C'était incroyable! Il s'attendait presque à voir Snape apparaître!

Il fit le tour de la pièce, observant, touchant, déplaçant des objets. Il avait passé tellement d'heures de colle dans cette pièce, sous le regard de son professeur de potions, si détesté à l'époque. Il sourit en repensant à cette époque…

Concentré sur sa visite et ses souvenirs, Harry ne vit pas la porte latérale s'ouvrir.

- Potter!

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom, et se retourna tellement vite qu'il fit tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer, avant d'entrer chez les gens? _Poursuivit Draco d'un ton de reproche._

- Euh je… Malfoy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Dit-il sur le ton d'un enfant pris en faute._

Sans répondre, ce dernier s'approcha de lui, ramassa le livre et le remit sur l'étagère. Ensuite, il contourna le bureau et s'assit, tout en évitant délibérément de le regarder.

- D'après toi?_Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

- Je n'en sais rien! D'où ma question! _Continua Harry légèrement irrité._

- Pff… Tu ne lis jamais les journaux? Je travaille ici depuis bientôt 7 ans!

- Tu es professeur? Ici, à Poudlard? _Demanda Harry étonné._

- En quoi est-ce surprenant, Potter? _S'offusqua Draco._ Je suis de loin le meilleur dans ma discipline!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _Répondit-il agacé._

- Sans blague!_Ricana Draco._ Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'ai du travail! _Dit-il en prenant une pile de devoirs à corriger. _A la différence de certains, _s'exclama-t-il en le fixant intensément_, je ne reste pas dans mon lit à longueur de journée à me morfondre sans raisons.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma vie ! _S'énerva Harry._ Alors, je t'interdis de me juger!

- Oh non Potter, TU ne m'interdis rien du tout! _Cracha Draco._ Tu penses peut-être que parce que tu es «le Survivant», les gens te doivent le respect! Laisses-moi rire…

- N'empêche que sans moi, tu ne serais plus sur cette terre, Malfoy! _Répliqua Harry sur un ton haineux. _

Draco tiqua à cette remarque et devint plus pâle, si c'était possible. Serrant les mâchoires, il fixa Harry de ses yeux gris, qui viraient au noir sous l'effet de la colère.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de respect, _enchaîna Harry_, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais «aimable» avec un ex-mangemort qui a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois! Alors, arrête cette comédie pathétique, genre j'ai beaucoup changé et j'aime tout le monde! Personne n'est dupe! Je TE hais et tu ME hais! _Hurla-t-il._ C'est comme ça depuis toujours, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change! _Dit-il en frappant du poing sur le bureau._

Tout en fixant Harry, Draco se mit à applaudir.

- Bravo, c'était très… touchant! _Ironisa-t-il._ Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une place aussi élevée dans ton estime! J'en suis ravi, _dit-il en souriant sournoisement._

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Malfoy! _Explosa Harry._

- Moi!_Répliqua-t-il innocemment._ Voyons, je n'oserais pas… Tu préfères peut-être que je te plaigne? _Demanda-t-il, soudain très sérieux._

- Je préfère que tu m'oublies, que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole! Laisses-moi tranquille!

- Mais bien volontiers! Sauf que, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt toi qui ne peux plus te passer de moi… _Répondit Draco avec un sourire aguicheur. _Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans MON bureau?

D'un seul coup, Harry se sentit très bête, et rougit violement sous l'effet de la colère et surtout de… la gêne, face au sourire de son ennemi. Satisfait de son effet, Draco enchaîna sur un ton plus ironique.

- Pauvre petit Potter! Il ne sait plus où il en est… Après avoir SAUVE le monde et ses habitants, il s'attendait à vivre le bonheur parfait! Mais, malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement, _dit-il sur un ton théâtral. _

- Tais-toi, _gémit Harry._

- Bien sûr, ça t'arrangerait que je me taise, n'est-ce pas! Que je me comporte comme tous ces stupides parasites qui gravitent autour de toi et qui pleurent pour toi… En y réfléchissant, ça doit être drôlement agréable d'être plaint et chouchouté par tout le monde, _dit Draco._

- NON, ce n'est pas… agréable! _Hurla Harry au bord de la folie._

- Vraiment? Pourtant, tu te complais dans cet état de fait… _Remarqua-t-il._

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Toi, tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la douleur de perdre un être aimé! Tu vis dans ton petit confort, sans te soucier des autres… Franchement, je me demande bien lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique, _dit-il d'un ton sarcastique et hystérique._

Draco avait baissé la tête durant sa tirade. Harry le voyait trembler, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Brusquement, il se leva, appuya ses mains sur le bureau et fixa Harry, furieux.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de souffrir! Tu crois peut-être être le seul à avoir vécu des choses horribles? Mais regardes-toi! Tu te laisses mourir sous prétexte que ta femme est morte!

- Tais-toi, _supplia Harry._

- Non, je ne me tairai pas! Que les autres se taisent soit, mais moi non! Tu me fais pitié… Regardes-toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!

- Mmmh, _gémit Harry, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles._

- Oh, elle doit être fière de toi, ta chère et tendre! Je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie que tu refuses de vivre, que tu te laisses mourir.

- Tais-toi,_siffla-t-il._

Draco savait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Harry était au bord de l'explosion, gémissant, se bouchant les oreilles, secouant la tête pour empêcher ses souvenirs de refaire surface. Il devait continuer, afin de le confronter à cette douleur qu'il refoulait, pour qu'il puisse, un jour, s'en libérer...

Bien sûr, le jeu était risqué, il pouvait autant s'en sortir que sombrer davantage dans la dépression. Harry le haïrait à vie, mais autant qu'il reporte sa colère sur lui, au lieu de se laisser mourir! Alors prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco enchaîna.

- Imagine la douleur et la colère qu'elle doit ressentir en te voyant refuser de vivre, alors qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était justement rester en vie! Quel comportement égoïste de ta part! Si tu préfères la mort, personne ne te retient! A moins que… Oui, à moins que tu sois incapable de vivre, mais tout aussi incapable de mourir… En fait, Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un lâche, _conclut-il en détachant chaque syllabe._

- TAIS-TOI!_Hurla-t-il._

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Draco reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure, et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Harry, hurlant de douleur, s'élança dans le couloir et disparut.

- Ouch, il ne m'a pas raté, _se plaignit Draco._ J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, il fallait que quelqu'un te le dise…

Harry courut sans s'arrêter, dévalant les escaliers, traversant des couloirs. Il sentait sa poitrine et sa tête prêtes à exploser, les paroles de Malfoy s'insinuant en lui comme du poison. Il avait mal, tellement mal… Inconscient des regards surpris de certains invités, Harry traversa le Hall, et une fois dehors, il transplana chez lui.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans son salon, qu'il s'écroula hurlant de désespoir. Il pleura pendant des heures, criant le nom de sa femme, la suppliant de revenir.

Finalement, épuisé et vidé, il s'endormit, roulé en boule sur le sol du salon…

_A suivre…_

Ce chapitre est assez dur, mais très important! Qu'en pensez-vous?


	6. Invitation inattendue

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Titmo:** J'adore le surnom que tu donnes à Harry lol Et, oui, Draco voulait vraiment l'aider.

**Zelna:** Bon samaritain… Va savoir…

**Yaoi94: **Contente qu'il t'ait plu!

**Olidee:** Il semblerait que tu aies compris quelque chose de très important concernant Draco…

**Nono: **On devrait ouvrir un club des anti-Cho lol C'est vrai que Harry attise la sympathie dans ma fic… Une confrontation avec Ron… Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Mais je vais y penser sérieusement!

**Camille:** A vos ordres! Sergent au rapport: voici le chapitre 6. lol

**Cha****pitre 6: Invitation inattendue**

- Harry…

Il sentit que quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux.

- Harry?

Une voix très agréable l'appelait doucement, presque en murmurant son prénom, tout en continuant sa tendre caresse. C'était tellement agréable! Il sourit de plaisir et de confort. Décidément, elle savait toujours comment rendre ses réveils agréables.

- Bonjour Ginny, _dit-il en souriant et en ouvrant les yeux._

- Ha… Harry? Je… ce n'est pas…

Son sourire se crispa. Que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi Hermione était-elle assise sur son lit, à lui caresser les cheveux? Soudain mal à l'aise, Harry remonta les couvertures tout en rougissant.

- Hermione, _dit-il gêné, _que… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre?

Voyant la panique et la tristesse envahir le visage de son amie, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Ne le prends pas mal! Comprends-moi, tu m'as… disons… surpris! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Mais je suis ravi de te voir, _dit-il d'un ton enjoué._ Comment vas-tu?

- Je…

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Harry, je t'en prie… arrête… _Supplia-t-elle._

- Que j'arrête? Que j'arrête quoi?

- Tu te fais du mal, arrête…

Voyant une larme couler sur sa joue, Harry s'inquiéta davantage. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il chercha Ginny des yeux, ils ne seraient jamais trop de deux pour soutenir Hermione.

- Et si nous rejoignions Ginnypour discuter calmement ? _Dit-il en souriant._

- Harry… _Gémit-elle._

- Elle doit être en bas! _S'exclama-t-il en enfilant rapidement un pantalon et un pull._

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Hermione, assise sur le lit, pleurait doucement. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'aida gentiment à se lever, essayant de la rassurer en lui disant qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution, quel que soit le problème.

Hermione le suivit, essayant de parler, mais échouant à chaque fois en voyant le sourire avenant de Harry. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il appela sa femme d'un ton joyeux.

- Ginny, devine qui est là?

Personne ne répondit, et Hermione pleura de plus belle.

- Ginny? Elle doit encore être en train d'écouter son mp3, _dit-il en se tournant vers son amie._ Elle est devenue accro à cette invention moldue!

- Harry, écoute… _Murmura Hermione._

Mais il n'entendit pas sa supplique. Il marchait gaiement vers la cuisine, tout en appelant sa femme. Arrivé sur le palier, il s'arrêta, étonné.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, elle n'est pas là! _S'exclama-t-il._

- C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, Harry…

- Mais bien sûr! _Dit-il en rigolant._ Elle est sûrement allée faire des courses! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim, Hermione. Le frigo est complètement vide… Il faudra attendre qu'elle revienne. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'elle va nous cuisiner…

Hermione devait arrêter ce supplice, elle le savait. Mais c'était tellement dur, comment lui faire comprendre que…

- Tu veux un café?

- Euh, je… pardon?

- Hermione, tu es vraiment sûre que ça va? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Harry, il faut que je te parle. C'est très important… _Dit-elle dans un souffle._

_- _D'accord! Mais avant j'ai besoin d'un bon café! Tu en veux un?

Elle acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun une tasse fumante posée devant eux. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida enfin à parler, prête à détruire ce moment de calme et de quiétude.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle de… Ginny, _commença-t-elle._

- Ah oui? A quel sujet?

- Je… Harry, elle n'est… plus là, _dit-elle incertaine._

- Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas là! Elle est allée faire des courses, _dit-il en rigolant._ Mais, enfin, que t'arrive-t-il?

- Harry, je suis sérieuse! _Dit-elle en reprenant contenance._ Ginny n'est pas sortie, elle n'est plus là!

- Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _Dit Harry soudain mal à l'aise._

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, la douleur et l'inquiétude prirent le dessus, et elle explosa.

- Elle n'est plus là, parce qu'elle est morte! _Hurla-t-elle._ Harry, Ginny est morte! Elle a été assassinée!

Sur le coup, Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- M… morte? _Gémit-il._

- Oui, morte. Et ce, depuis bientôt sept ans…

- Mais je… C'est impossible, _dit-il complètement perdu._

Harry commençait à paniquer. Mais que racontait Hermione? Ginny, sa femme, serait morte? Et depuis de longues années? Impossible! Elle était juste sortie faire des courses. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, ouvrirait la porte, et l'appellerait, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione vit Harry sombrer petit à petit dans la folie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni qui croire. Des flashs lui revenaient: un homme inconnu couché sur le sol, une dispute avec Ron, un cercueil. Un cercueil? Là, il paniqua vraiment. Pris de panique, il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à courir dans toute la maison, criant le nom de sa femme.

Il ouvrit frénétiquement les armoires, les commodes, pour constater que tous ses vêtements avaient disparu. A la salle de bains, il n'y avait qu'une brosse à dents, tous les produits de Ginny n'étaient plus là. Pareil pour les vestes et les chaussures à l'entrée.

Durant sa course, des images continuaient de défiler dans sa tête: des gens lui présentant leurs condoléances, un enterrement, une visite à la morgue, un éclair vert et un homme éjecté contre un mur.

Finalement, vidé physiquement et mentalement, Harry s'écroula dans le salon, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et la poitrine secouée par des spasmes. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout en murmurant son nom.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la soirée «retrouvailles». Un mois qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler, pour s'occuper de son ami. Après une carrière de médicomage, elle avait changé d'orientation à la naissance de sa fille. Depuis, elle travaillait dans une librairie à temps partiel, pour être plus proche d'elle. Son patron étant très compréhensif, il l'avait autorisée à prendre un congé à durée illimitée pour aider Harry.

Hermione n'avait pas vu Harry quitter la fameuse soirée. Bien sûr, Cho s'était approchée d'elle pour signaler qu'il n'était pas revenu des toilettes, mais elle pensait qu'il voulait juste éviter son agaçante cavalière. Elle changea d'avis, quand, la fête terminée, un Draco très inquiet vint la voir. Il lui raconta sa confrontation avec Harry, et l'état dans lequel il était partit.

Hermione transplana immédiatement chez son ami, et le retrouva endormi, roulé en boule dans son salon, des larmes sèches sur les joues. Elle le fit léviter jusque dans son lit, le changea et passa la nuit à son chevet.

Depuis, elle ne le laissait plus seul, de peur qu'il ne se laisse mourir ou qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Chaque jour, Harry restait couché, ne disant pas un mot, ne mangeant pas, les yeux dans le vague, un peu comme s'il était dans le coma. Le psychiatre disait que cette réaction était due au refus d'accepter une réalité trop douloureuse pour lui. Son esprit se protégeait en s'enfermant dans une bulle protectrice, empêchant l'extérieur d'augmenter sa souffrance.

Le docteur avait affirmé que tôt ou tard, il reprendrait pied dans le monde réel, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quand. Par contre, il avait souligné qu'il pourrait se «réveiller» en ayant «oublié» une partie de son passé.

C'était exactement ce qui venait de se produire, il était revenu sept ans en arrière.

Bien sûr, Hermione s'était préparée, mais voir son ami dans un tel état, l'avait fortement traumatisée. Sa main tremblait en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Harry, viens, ne reste pas couché par terre.

Dans un état second, continuant de pleurer et d'appeler Ginny, Harry accepta de se lever, et Hermione le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Elle le borda, et resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Les jours suivants, Harry sortit gentiment de sa torpeur, pour retomber dans la dépression. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, tournant en rond dans son appartement. Hermione avait repris le travail, et venait le voir à l'heure des repas, pour être sûre qu'il s'alimente correctement.

Rester seul lui faisait beaucoup de mal, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au bureau pour reprendre son poste. Ca faisait cinq ans qu'il était en arrêt de travail pour dépression, et qu'il n'avait plus exercé aucun métier. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il n'avait plus aucune envie d'être auror… Donc, soit il changeait de profession, soit il ne travaillait plus! Pour l'instant, la deuxième solution lui convenait parfaitement. Chaque mois, Harry continuait de recevoir son salaire d'auror. Le ministère trouvait que le sauveur du monde sorcier méritait bien une telle faveur.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il regardait une de ces séries à l'eau de rose de la télévision moldue, il entendit toquer à la vitre du salon. Etonné, il se retourna, et vit un hibou posé sur sa terrasse.

Se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer du courrier, il s'approcha de l'oiseau et prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Sa livraison terminée, le hibou s'envola immédiatement. L'expéditeur ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part.

Il regarda l'enveloppe. Seuls deux mots étaient inscrits dessus, d'une écriture élégante et fluide: «_Harry Potter_». Au moins, il était sûr que la lettre lui revenait, même s'il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Une épaisseur dans un angle indiquait que la lettre contenait un objet, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Intrigué, il retourna dans son salon, et s'assit sur le divan. Après l'avoir tournée et retournée des dizaines de fois, il se décida enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Délicatement, il en sortit une feuille de papier, et un petit dessin à l'aquarelle, ne représentant rien de précis. Il le retourna, mais rien n'était inscrit dessus.

Finalement, il déplia la lettre, et son premier réflexe fut de lire le nom de son mystérieux expéditeur. Il se figea immédiatement: Draco Malfoy. C'était ce c…, cet être qu'il haïssait tant, qui lui écrivait! Sous l'effet de la colère, il froissa la lettre, prêt à la lancer dans la cheminée.

Au dernier moment, la curiosité prit le pas sur la haine, et il stoppa son geste. Il pourrait toujours la brûler ensuite… Mais pourquoi Malfoy lui écrivait-il? Etait-ce pour s'excuser de son ignoble conduite lors de la soirée «retrouvailles»? Pff, sûrement pas! Pensa-t-il. Le mot «excuse» ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire… Voulant être fixé, il se mit à lire la lettre.

_«Cher Harry, _

_Je suis soulagé que ta curiosité ait pris le dessus, _

_et que tu n'aies pas jeté cette lettre! _

_J'imagine la haine et la colère que tu as dû ressentir, _

_en constant que j'étais l'auteur de ce courrier…_

_J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu sauras pardonner _

_mon comportement, qui était, je l'avoue,_

_hautement égoïste. _

_Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir te morfondre, _

_en te prenant pour le centre du monde…_

_Et oui, que veux-tu, je déteste que l'on prenne ma place!»_

Harry bouillonnait en lisant cette lettre, mais pour qui se prenait-il? Il ne connaissait rien de lui, et il le traitait comme un gamin égocentrique qui aurait fait un caprice. Comme s'il souhaitait être le centre du monde! Au contraire, il ne demandait qu'une chose: qu'on le laisse tranquille! Ecoeuré par les mots de Malfoy, Harry continua sa lecture, en pestant contre un ancien Serpentard, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lui pourrir la vie, et ce, depuis toujours…

_«__Bon, je crois que tu me hais suffisamment,_

_je ne vais pas en rajouter._

_Désolé de ne pas m'être déplacé en personne,_

_m__ais je redoutais tellement ta réaction en me voyant, _

_que j'ai préféré envoyer un de mes hiboux._

_Comme tu le constates, je tiens toujours autant à ma vie, _

_et je suis toujours aussi lâche face au danger…_

_Venons-en à la raison de cette missive!_

_Il y a «quelque chose» _

_que je souhaite absolument te montrer…_

_Que tu me pardonnes ou non, _

_cela m'est complètement égal._

_Par contre, je veux que tu comprennes les raisons _

_de ma colère face à ton comportement, _

_même si, toi, tu t'en moques certainement._

_Pour ce faire, il y a certains sujets que nous devons aborder,_

_et un endroit qu'il faut que tu visites. _

_Bien sûr, je ne peux pas t'obliger à venir, _

_même si je rêve de t'y emmener de force…_

_Mais cela serait indigne d'un Malfoy!_

_Je ne te donne pas de jour ni de date, _

_j__e te laisse libre de choisir de me rencontrer ou non._

_Si oui, l'aquarelle te servira de portoloin. _

_Il te suffira de lui dire «emmènes-moi»,_

_p__our qu'il s'enclenche!_

_Dans le même temps, il activera un second dessin_

_qui me permettra de te rejoindre._

_Prends le temps qu'il te faut, _

_le sort lancé sur la peinture est éternel._

_J'espère vraiment pouvoir te rencontrer,_

_afin que les choses soient explicitées,_

_et qu'il n'y ait plus de malentendus entre nous._

_Amitiés_

_Draco Malfoy»_

Déboussolé, Harry hésita entre succomber à sa rage en jetant la lettre, et utiliser immédiatement le portoloin pour mettre cette histoire au clair, et dire une fois pour toute à Malfoy, ce qu'il pense de lui… Finalement, il choisit de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, afin d'effectuer le meilleur choix.

Satisfait de sa décision, il alla déposer la lettre sur son bureau, avant de regarder un nouveau feuilleton moldu, encore plus stupide que le précédent…

_A suivre__…_


	7. Révélations

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Titmo :** J'aime bien ton histoire de barrière… C'est assez vrai, un avant, un après, mais le passage ne se fera pas pendant ce chapitre… Mais ça va venir, promis !

**Yaoi94 :** Excellent !! MDR Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette chanson… C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être drôle, qu'il touche l'aquarelle en chantant…

**Camille :** Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Il est un peu différent de celui d'avant, mais je pense que les suivants deviendront plus intéressants….

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations**

Trois semaines qu'il était obnubilé par elle, que ses yeux se posaient toujours sur elle. Trois semaines que Harry ne pensait qu'à elle nuit et jour…

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, voulant prendre lui-même la décision, en son âme et conscience. Depuis, il se répétait inlassablement la même question : « Vais-je y aller ou pas ? »

Plusieurs fois, il s'était approché de l'aquarelle, prêt à dire les mots magiques, mais à chaque fois, sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge… Et si c'était un piège ? Il n'avait aucune preuve de la sincérité de Malfoy, et il connaissait suffisamment son côté Serpentard pour douter de ses « bonnes » intentions.

Hermione avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de Harry, mais dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, il détournait la conversation. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, car il savait d'avance ce qu'elle dirait : « Tu attends quoi pour y aller ?! » Et surtout, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune réponse valable à lui fournir…

Il continuait donc à être obnubilé par cette peinture, imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer s'il prononçait les deux mots : « Emmènes-moi ».

Un après-midi, alors qu'assis à son bureau il contemplait l'aquarelle, comme à son habitude, la sonnette retentit. En soupirant, Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte, se maudissant immédiatement de ne pas avoir regardé par le judas avant…

- Harry, j'étais très inquiète ! Où étais-tu passé ??

- Euh… bonjour Cho, _dit-il en souriant._ Comment vas-tu ?

- Comment je vais ? Très mal, Harry ! Je vais très très mal ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Ca va faire deux mois que j'attends de tes nouvelles ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse à me donner pour m'avoir laissée seule à la soirée !_ Dit-elle offusquée. _

- Je… je me suis senti mal, je suis rentré pour me coucher... Je suis désolé, Cho, j'aurais tellement voulu passer cette soirée avec toi… _Dit-il d'un ton faussement peiné. _

- Vraiment ? Tu as apprécié ma compagnie ? _Répondit-elle en rougissant._

- Oui, énormément, _espérant que son sourire crispé soit convaincant._

- Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! _S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou._ Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être reprendre où nous en étions restés, _continua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin. _

- Continuer ? Continuer quoi ?

Harry prit au dépourvu, se demandait bien de quoi elle parlait. En l'observant plus attentivement, il eu soudain peur du regard sensuel qu'elle lui lançait. Oh par merlin, elle ne pensait quand même à pas… à CA ?! Non, c'était hors de question, jamais il ne sortirait avec elle ! Plutôt mourir ! Pensa-t-il dégoûté.

- Eh bien, en principe… quand deux personnes s'apprécient et qu'elles passent une bonne soirée ensemble… disons que…

Tout en parlant, Cho passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, et rapprochait dangereusement son visage du sien. Harry était totalement paralysé, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- En principe, _continua-t-elle_, ils essaient de bien terminer… leur rendez-vous, _dit-elle dans un souffle._

Harry sortit de sa léthargie, quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il repoussa violemment Cho, et instinctivement, s'essuya la bouche.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _S'écria-t-elle furieuse. _

- Je ne peux pas ! _Répliqua-t-il._ J'aime toujours ma femme…

- Personne ne dit le contraire, Harry, mais ça fait des années que tu portes le deuil ! Il est temps que tu te permettes de revivre, d'avoir de nouvelles relations… _Dit-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de lui, et en lui caressant délicatement le visage._

- Peut-être, _dit-il en ôtant sa main_, mais ce ne sera pas avec toi, Cho.

- Mais je… je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien ? _Répondit-elle, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes._

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je te considère juste comme… une amie ! Je suis désolé Cho… _Murmura-t-il._

Le regard embué se transforma, la colère prenant le pas sur la tristesse. Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, Cho le gifla.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais différent des autres hommes ! Décidément, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, _cracha-t-elle._ Ami, hein ?! Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne serons plus rien ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, elle avait disparu.

Tout en se frottant la joue, Harry rentra chez lui, soulagé que cette confrontation se soit plutôt bien passée. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, enfin libre d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules… Au moins, Cho ne s'immiscerait plus dans sa vie !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il se servit un verre de whiskey pur-feu, et s'assit devant la cheminée, satisfait de retrouver sa petite tranquillité. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, perdu dans ses pensées, buvant de l'alcool et goûtant à la disparition définitive de sa vie d'une tornade dévastatrice.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée, et la bouteille de whiskey presque vide, que son obsession du moment lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. L'aquarelle était toujours là, posée sur son sous-main. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'alcool ayant passablement embrumé son esprit, il prit la peinture et murmura : « Emmènes-moi ! ».

D'un seul coup, elle s'illumina et Harry se sentit transporter. Au moment où ses pieds quittaient le sol de son salon, il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur ! Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

Quand Harry prononça la formule, il n'enclencha pas seulement son portoloin, mais aussi celui d'une autre personne, qui ne désirait qu'une chose à ce moment-là… ne pas être dérangée !

Couchés sur le lit, Draco et Astoria étaient tendrement enlacés, et s'embrassaient passionnément, quand une lumière forte illumina la chambre.

D'abord exaspéré par cette interruption, un large sourire naquit sur son visage quand Draco comprit que Harry s'était enfin décidé ! Trois semaines qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il utilise le portoloin… Il s'était presque résigné, se disant que la haine du « Survivant » à son égard, était bien trop forte.

Il reboutonna sa chemise, enfila ses chaussures, prit sa veste, et allait toucher l'aquarelle quand la voix de Astoria retentit dans la pièce.

- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'indigna-t-elle._

- J'ai un imprévu, il faut que je m'en aille ! _Répondit-il, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres._

- Quoi maintenant ?! Sais-tu au moins quelle heure il est ?

- Oui, je le sais très bien, _dit-il exaspéré._ Un imprévu étant par définition même quelque chose qui n'a pas été programmé, il peut arriver à toute heure. Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser, nous reprendrons notre… soirée, plus tard, _susurra-t-il._

- Parce que tu penses que je vais tranquillement attendre que tu reviennes ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu, Dray ? Je ne suis pas ta servante ! _S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton hystérique._

- Oh, vraiment ? _Dit-il sur un ton hautain._ Alors dans ce cas, rien ne te retient ! Je suis sûr que je trouverai rapidement de quoi te… remplacer.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? _Dit-elle la voix brisée. _Comme un jouet qui est là pour assouvir tes désirs, et que tu jettes quand il ne te convient plus ?

Astoria était au bord des larmes, et Draco commençait à perdre patience… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles lui fassent toutes la même scène ! Il ne leur promettait jamais rien, il ne commettait pas cette erreur, alors que croyaient-elles ? Décidément, les femmes étaient vraiment… exaspérantes de mièvrerie.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

Et voilà, toujours la même rengaine… « Mais on s'aime tous les deux », « Je croyais que nous allions vivre ensemble », « Toi aussi tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? », blablabla et blablabla…

Draco ne supportait plus les jérémiades de ses conquêtes, quelles soient féminines ou masculines, d'ailleurs. Les hommes n'étaient pas mieux ! Plusieurs s'étaient mis à pleurer comme des bébés lors de leur rupture.

Il lui semblait pourtant être clair, il ne recherchait que du sexe, rien d'autre ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer de relations durables avec quelqu'un, et encore moins de fonder une famille ! Tout du moins, pas pour l'instant... Il était jeune et voulait profiter de la vie, la stabilité et la routine viendraient bien assez tôt !

- Ca va faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, je pensais que nous allions nous marier…

Sur ces mots, Astoria se mit à pleurer. Draco soupira bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout en elle le dégoûtait… A présent, elle le suppliait à genou de ne pas la laisser, de rester avec elle ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Elle n'était rien qu'un passe-temps, comme toutes les autres conquêtes qu'il avait eues. Se marier avec elle ? Jamais, elle n'était pas assez bien pour porter son nom.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Draco recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- A ta place, j'aurais honte de mon comportement… Regardes-toi ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé d'un mariage ou même de fiançailles, alors arrête de t'humilier de la sorte, _dit-il avec dédain._

- Dray… Tu…

- Et arrête de m'appeler, comme ça ! _Cria-t-il._ Seules les personnes comptant réellement pour moi en ont le droit !

Ces paroles blessèrent encore plus Astoria qui se mit à hurler dans la chambre.

- Bon, il est temps que je m'en aille. J'espère bien ne pas te retrouver ici quand je rentrerai. Et pendant que tu y es, oublies-moi ! _Dit-il dégoûté devant sa déchéance._

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos. Il était prêt à partir quand il se rappela l'enveloppe que McGonagall lui avait donnée pour Harry. Elle avait précisé qu'il ne devait la lui donner que s'il acceptait de venir au rendez-vous. Il se dirigea vers sa serviette et la sortit, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir de si important.

Avec une certaine excitation, il retourna vers son bureau, prit dans ses mains le portoloin et disparut.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé à destination. Le voyage lui avait tellement retourné l'estomac qu'il vomit plusieurs fois. Se sentant un peu mieux, il prit le temps d'observer les alentours. La lune étant presque pleine et la nuit bien étoilée, il n'eut pas besoin de lancer un lumos.

Il était sur un chemin qui se prolongeait au-delà d'une énorme grille fermée et surmontée de deux blasons. Il reconnut facilement celui des Black, par contre, l'autre, tout en lui semblant familier, ne lui disait rien… Ne voyant rien d'autre que des champs autour de lui, il se décida à pousser la grille qui s'ouvrit sans peine.

Il suivait le chemin, se demandant où le portoloin avait bien pu l'emmener, quand il trébucha. Se relevant avec peine, Harry baissa son regard vers le sol : il s'était pris les pieds dans une énorme pierre. Suivant son contour des yeux, il pâlit en constatant sur quoi il avait marché : une tombe !

Observant plus minutieusement le paysage, il constata qu'il était dans un petit cimetière. Il frissonna, à l'idée d'être seul, en pleine nuit, au milieu de tous ces morts.

Et il faillit mourir de peur quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Hurla-t-il, terrorisé, tout en se retournant._

- Oh Potter, ce n'est que moi ! _S'exclama Malfoy, plié de rire devant la mine horrifiée de Harry._

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! _Reprit Harry énervé._ Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Draco était toujours en train de rire, et Harry, perdant patience et surtout vexé par son attitude, se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du cimetière.

- Eh, Potter ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je m'en vais ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus en compagnie d'un imbécile comme toi qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire, que de se moquer des autres et de leur donner rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi… bizarre !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Draco. Reprenant ses esprits et se rappelant le but qu'il s'était fixé, il reprit son air sérieux et fixa Harry.

- Très bien, je m'excuse, mais c'était trop… tentant. S'il te plait, reste. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.

Déstabilisé par l'air soudain très sérieux de Malfoy et surtout par ses excuses qui semblaient sincères, Harry hésita. Puis, se rappelant que l'ancien Serpentard était bien plus peureux que lui, il se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose…

- Ok, c'est bon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me montrer ?

- Viens, suis-moi.

Draco s'élança sur le chemin, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le cimetière. Durant tout le trajet, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Arrivé devant une tombe, Draco s'arrêta, et après l'avoir touchée délicatement et tendrement, il laissa Harry s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que… _Commença-t-il._

- Lis ! _Ordonna Draco d'un ton froid et impérieux._

Harry s'approcha de la pierre tombale. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne qui lui souriait d'un air tendre, mais tout de même hautain.

- Malfoy, je suis… _Dit-il d'un ton peiné._

- Tais-toi et lis !

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Harry se concentra sur la tombe et se mit à lire les inscriptions :

_« Ci-gî__t Narcissa Black Malfoy (1955-2000)_

_Mère, vous me manquez._

_V__otre absence est chaque jour plus douloureuse._

_Je vous aimerais toujours._

_Votre fils bien-aimé. »_

- Comment… _Emu, Harry ne put continuer._

- Mon père est mort peu de temps après la guerre, d'une maladie incurable. Ma mère ne s'en ai jamais remise. Elle l'aimait tellement… Même ma présence à ses côtés n'a rien changé. Je l'ai vue mourir à petit feu, Harry, durant presque trois ans. Et finalement, un matin, je l'ai trouvée morte dans son lit.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Malfoy semblait prêt à s'effondrer, la douleur reprenant le contrôle de son être. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et il en fut extrêmement touché. Cet homme qui ne montrait ses sentiments à personne, qui était toujours froid et distant, avait, finalement, les mêmes blessures que n'importe qui d'autre, et surtout il avait un cœur qui n'était pas de pierre…

- J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à accepter sa mort… J'ai fait deux tentatives de suicide. Sans Pansy, je serais moi aussi dans ce cimetière. Elle est arrivée à temps, à chaque fois. Elle m'a soutenu, et petit à petit, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Malfoy avait essayé de se suicider ?! Lui qui avait si peur de mourir, que le moindre danger faisait fuir, ce même être avait voulu en finir… Il ressentit beaucoup de compassion et de respect pour cet homme qui savait autant que lui ce que souffrir voulait dire.

- Seuls Pansy et Blaise connaissent l'existence de ce cimetière familial.

- Oh… Et que me vaut cette faveur ? _Enchaîna Harry d'un ton ironique._

Et voilà qu'il recommençait… Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, toujours cette haine qui revenait quand il était en sa présence. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir utilisé ce ton, alors que Malfoy dévoilait une part de sa vie qu'il ne montrait jamais. Harry James Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Se réprimanda-t-il, imitant le ton autoritaire de Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas une faveur, _dit Draco d'un ton glacial._ Te voir pleurnicher et geindre à longueur de journée, a eu le don de m'énerver. Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu une personne aimée. Et aussi, qu'il était grand temps que tu prennes une décision : soit tu décides de vivre et donc tu arrêtes de te lamenter, soit tu vas rejoindre cette stupide Weasley et tu laisses tranquilles les gens qui veulent vivre leur vie.

- Ma femme n'est pas stupide ! _S'écria Harry._

- Si déjà, je préfère que tu dises « n'était pas », je te rappelle qu'elle est morte ! Il serait grand temps que tu l'acceptes… Dis-moi, es-tu déjà retourné sur sa tombe depuis son enterrement ?

Harry resta sans voix. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle était morte ! Chaque matin, il ne voyait que ça : son absence… Sonné par les paroles de Draco, il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi, _dit-il hagard._

- Pourtant, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre… J'ai davantage expérimenté la souffrance et la dépression, je connais tous leurs recoins, _ricana-t-il._ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : es-tu retourné sur sa tombe depuis l'enterrement ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, _répondit Harry, soudain très agressif._

- Réponds ! _Ordonna Draco._

- Non, _murmura-t-il de mauvaise grâce._

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Finalement, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit « adieu »… Il serait temps que tu la laisses partir ! Elle a le droit de reposer en paix, et toi, de vivre et d'être heureux, _dit-il d'un ton plus doux._

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus d'entendre Malfoy. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait, lui transperçait l'âme et le cœur comme des flèches. Il voulait partir, loin de sa voix, loin de la douleur qu'il éveillait en lui.

- Tu as fini ? _Dit-il se sentant défaillir. _Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- Mais rien ne te retient ! _S'exclama-t-il. _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Enchaîna Draco, inquiet de la pâleur soudaine de Harry._

- Je… Je crois que oui. Bien bonne nuit.

Harry n'avait pas fait trois pas que Draco le rattrapa.

- Attends, j'allais oublier de te donner ceci.

Il donna à Harry une grande enveloppe. Devant, il était écrit « _Pour Monsieur Harry James Potter _», et au dos, Harry reconnut le blason de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Complètement perdu, Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa tête tournait comme dans un manège, il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les pommes.

- C'est McGonagall, enfin Madame la Directrice, qui m'a demandé de te la remettre si tu acceptais notre rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient. Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu veux venir chez moi te reposer ? _Demanda Draco de plus en plus inquiet._

- NON ! Je rentre, merci ! _Répondit-il d'un ton sec._

Sur ces mots, il rassembla le peu de concentration qui lui restait et transplana. A peine avait-il atteint son salon qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Le transplanage allié au choc émotionnel et à son taux d'alcool dans le sang plutôt élevé, avaient eu raison de lui.

Il se dirigea péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bains, sortit son flacon de potion anti-gueule de bois et en but une longue gorgée. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, il prit une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Draco rentra chez lui très inquiet, hésitant entre transplaner directement chez Harry et rester chez lui. Finalement, il se rendit dans le salon et se servit un verre de whiskey pur-feu. Après tout, Harry était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, il prendrait de ses nouvelles le lendemain.

Heureusement pour Draco, Astoria était partie, et en emportant toutes ses affaires… Au moins, il n'aurait plus besoin de la supporter !

Confortablement assis, il regardait le feu brûler dans sa cheminée, se demandant si Harry comprendrait la raison de leur visite au cimetière, et le message que Draco avait voulu lui transmettre. Il n'essayait pas de rivaliser avec lui sur leur souffrance respective, au contraire, il tentait de le sortir de ses ténèbres, comme Pansy l'avait fait pour lui.

Il savait bien que Hermione avait essayé, et ce, plus d'une fois, mais sans succès. Si ça venait de lui, peut-être que ça aurait un autre impact. Harry le détestait tellement, peut-être que ça le réveillerait, et le pousserait à agir ! A moins… à moins que ça n'ait l'effet inverse…

Draco paniqua à cette idée ! Et s'il le poussait dans le mauvais chemin ? Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. ! Et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais non plus… Il voulait l'aider, le voir sourire à nouveau, comme lors de leur soirée chez Pansy. Il était tellement séduisant, les yeux brillants de vie, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il respirait la joie, la beauté, la vie tout simplement.

Etait-ce cette soirée qui lui avait donné envie de l'aider ? Il n'en était pas si sûr… Bien sûr, il se plaisait à le croire, histoire de ne pas trop approfondir les sentiments qu'il ressentait réellement à l'égard de Harry, et surtout, depuis quand il les éprouvait…

Désormais, Harry avait sa vie entre ses mains, c'était à lui de choisir le chemin qu'il allait prendre. Draco se réjouissait de découvrir ce qu'il allait faire, en espérant qu'il serait lui aussi sur ce chemin. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…

_A suivre…_

Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre?


	8. Retour à Poudlard

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Titmo :** Voilà la réponse à ta question ! Tu vas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre… Concernant l'attirance, il me semble que du point de vue de Draco ça commence à être plus ou moins clair… Mais il faudra un peu plus de temps pour Harry…

**Nono :** Oui, cette fois Cho est partie lol

**Camille :** Voilà un chapitre 8 légèrement modifié depuis ta dernière correction… lol

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à Poudlard**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla spécialement tôt. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, et se sentait complètement vidé. C'était comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit se préparer un café.

Il allait s'asseoir quand un bruit sourd attira son attention. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de la terrasse, il constata qu'un hibou venait de légèrement rater son atterrissage pour se cogner contre la vitre.

Amusé par ce spectacle, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le pauvre oiseau entrer. Il prit le hibou, et le déposa sur le perchoir, pour qu'il puisse se nourrir et reprendre ses esprits. Heureux, le volatile commença à picorer la viande fraîche.

Harry en profita pour détacher la lettre de sa patte. Son nom était inscrit de manière élégante sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Difficile d'oublier cette écriture… Depuis qu'il avait reçu la première lettre de cette main, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée.

Légèrement inquiet par les conséquences de son geste, mais surtout très intrigué, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_« Cher Harry, _

_J'imagine que tu ne pensais pas avoir de mes nouvelles si… _

_rapidement !_

_J'espère juste que c'est la curiosité, et non la colère, _

_qui t'a poussé à ouvrir cette lettre. _

_Je te promets que je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal,_

_bien au contraire…_

_Tu me croiras ou non, à toi de voir,_

_m__ais j'espère vraiment qu'avec le temps, _

_nous pourrons devenir… amis ?!_

_Même si j'imagine que ce mot est bien le seul _

_qui ne puisse pas définir notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Plus sérieusement, je m'éloigne de l'objet de cette lettre…_

_Hier soir, tu étais tellement pâle et tenant à peine debout,_

_que j'étais très inquiet quand tu es parti._

_Je voulais donc m'assurer que tu étais bien rentré,_

_et que tu te portes bien…_

_Aussi j'apprécierais une réponse de ta part,_

_afin de calmer mon… angoisse._

_J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans un futur proche._

_Amitiés_

_Draco »_

Décidément, Malfoy était plein de… surprises. Finalement, il semblerait qu'il ait beaucoup changé ! Harry était très touché de son attention, et sans raison apparente, il était heureux que son « ennemi » s'inquiète pour lui…

Il faudrait certainement du temps, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'ils deviennent des « amis », ou du moins, des connaissances pouvant se parler sans se quereller. Harry en était sûr, leur relation finirait par changer, surtout si Malfoy continuait d'être si humain et gentil avec lui…

Il décida de répondre immédiatement à son correspondant. Il s'assit à son bureau, sortit un papier à lettre et prit sa plume.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la lettre n'était toujours pas terminée… Il avait déjà jeté une bonne vingtaine de brouillons. Pourquoi écrire à Malfoy lui posait tant de problèmes ? Il devait juste lui dire qu'il allait bien… Pourtant, impossible d'entamer ce courrier… Soit il était trop amicale, soit trop dur, bref, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Finalement, au bord de la crise de nerf, Harry opta pour un style très épuré de tous sentiments.

_« J__e vais bien, merci. _

_Harry Potter »_

Il n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de sa lettre, mais Malfoy demandait juste de ses nouvelles, inutile d'écrire un roman ! Il plia le papier, le mit dans une enveloppe et inscrivit sur le devant : « _Draco Malfoy_ ».

Il se dirigea vers le hibou qui attendait sagement sur le perchoir, accrocha la lettre à sa patte, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le volatile s'envola aussitôt et disparut à l'horizon…

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'écrire à Malfoy… et sans l'insulter en plus, _murmura-t-il en souriant._

Harry se resservit un café, le précédant ayant refroidi depuis le temps, et s'installa dans son fauteuil bien décidé à ouvrir la lettre reçue le soir d'avant. Il prit l'enveloppe portant les armoiries de son ancienne école et l'ouvrit, impatient de découvrir ce que McGonagall voulait lui dire. Mais il fut grandement déçu ! La lettre, très courte, n'explicitait rien…

_« Harry James Potter,_

_Voilà de longues années que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés._

_Aussi, je désirerais vous rencontrer, _

_afin de rattraper le temps,_

_et surtout, afin d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Soyez assez aimable de venir me retrouver à Poudlard,_

_durant__ les deux prochaines semaines,_

_donc __avant la rentrée scolaire._

_Ainsi, je pourrai vous consacrer tout mon temps._

_Je tiens vraiment à vous revoir._

_Meilleures salutations_

_Minerva McGonagall »_

Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi mystérieuse, ne transmettant les informations que de vive voix. Il avait déjà une petite idée du sujet autour duquel tournerait la discussion, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire… Mais ne pas aller à un rendez-vous donné par McGonagall était plutôt risqué, aussi il décida de se rendre à Poudlard le jour même. Plus vite il irait, plus vite ce mauvais moment se terminerait.

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer, déprimé par sa future conversation avec son ancienne directrice de maison. Il passa près d'une heure dans la salle de bains, essayant en vain de coiffer ses mèches rebelles… S'il voulait éviter les questions dérangeantes, autant paraître sous un beau jour, un peu comme si toute sa vie n'était que réussite.

Finalement, se trouvant présentable, il sortit de la maison, et à l'aide d'un lumos, appela le Magicobus. Après un voyage plus que mouvementé, il arriva plus ou moins entier aux portes de Poudlard.

Harry avait à peine franchi les portes d'entrée, qu'une personne l'interpella.

- Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Neville, _s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main. _Encore en train de travailler ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant._

- Eh oui ! La rentrée scolaire est dans deux semaines, il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes plantes, et que je prépare mes cours… Par contre, je suis étonné de te trouver ici ! Que viens-tu faire parmi nous ?

- Je viens rentre visite à McGonagall… _Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé_.

- Oh je vois… Alors c'est toi qu'elle a choisi ! J'étais sûr qu'elle trouverait la bonne personne ! _Dit Neville d'un air entendu._ Harry, toutes mes félicitations, _s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant à nouveau la main._

- Euh, mais je… de quoi tu parles ? _Répondit-il étonné et légèrement inquiet._

- J'en étais sûr, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ! _Dit-il en commençant de s'éloigner._ Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore du travaille ! De toute façon, on aura tout le temps de discuter à partir de maintenant. A bientôt.

Harry était totalement perdu… Mais de quoi parlait-il ?! En plus, il avait l'air de savoir pourquoi McGonagall voulait le voir.

Redoutant de plus en plus leur rencontre, Harry grimpa lentement les marches du grand escalier, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, en espérant qu'elle occupait le même que Dumbledore…

Arrivé devant la statue, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe… Comment allait-il faire pour monter ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la statue pivota, laissant le passage à un jeune homme plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

- Euh… Bonjour, _dit Harry._

Sous l'effet de surprise, le dossier lui échappa des mains, et les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé, _s'exclama Harry en l'aidant à rassembler les papiers_. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien, ça m'apprendra à lire en marchant… _Répondit le jeune homme en rigolant._ Merci pour les feuilles, _dit-il en relevant la tête._ Harry ?! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Theo ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, excuses-moi ! _Dit-il en lui serrant la main._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Moi ? Eh bien, je travaille !

- Hein ?! Toi aussi tu es professeur à Poudlard ?_ Dit-il interloqué._

- Oui, mais vu ta tête j'imagine que tu n'étais pas au courant… J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

- C'est génial ! Je ne le savais pas, mais je suis très content pour toi ! Je suis sûr que tu es un excellent professeur, _répondit Harry en souriant._

- Excellent… je ne sais pas, mais je me débrouille ! _Dit-il en rougissant. _Tu serais sûrement meilleur que moi dans cette discipline…

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas être fait pour être professeur…

- Mm, pas si sûr… En tout cas, Madame la Directrice semble penser le contraire. D'ailleurs, elle t'attend dans son bureau. J'imagine que nous nous croiserons à nouveau très prochainement, _dit-il un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres._

- Euh… A une prochaine, Theo.

Il le suivit du regard… Neville, puis Theo, ils semblaient savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il était temps qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Madame la Directrice !

Il trouva la porte de son bureau ouverte. McGonagall l'attendait patiemment, assise derrière son bureau, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

- Monsieur Potter, entrez ! Venez vous asseoir.

- Bonjour Professeur, _dit-il en fermant la porte._

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Minerva ! Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, _dit-elle en riant._

- Très bien, _répondit-il en souriant. _Vous vouliez me voir ? _Dit-il en s'asseyant._

- Euh, oui. Mais avant… Comment allez-vous Harry ?

- Bien ! Du moins, je pense… _Enchaîna-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise, et légèrement sur la défensive._

Harry détestait parler de lui et de son état de santé. Les questions finissaient toujours par tourner autour de Ginny, et il ne supportait plus de revenir sur sa mort. De plus en plus tendu, il attendait que Minerva continue son interrogatoire, espérant ne pas devoir replonger dans ses souvenirs si douloureux, et priant pour qu'elle change rapidement de sujet.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez toujours en congé maladie… Pensez-vous reprendre votre travail d'auror ?

- Eh bien… sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, _répondit-il doucement._

Après le travail, elle allait forcément dévier sur l'autre sujet tant redouté… Harry crispa davantage ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour s'empêcher de trembler, se sentant près à exploser.

- Oui, je comprends… Mais pensez-vous reprendre un travail ou préférez-vous rester en arrêt, et passer vos journées cloîtré chez vous ? _Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement ironique._

- Euh, je… _Dit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles._

- Harry, ne croyez pas que je vous juge, je sais que vous avez traversé des moments difficiles ! Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps que vous vous repreniez en main, et que vous alliez de l'avant ?

Encore cette rengaine, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui faire la morale ! Est-ce qu'il s'occupait de leur vie ? Non ! Alors, qu'ils le laissent tranquille !

- Harry, j'ai moi-même perdu des êtres qui m'étaient chers... Mais même s'ils ne sont plus parmi nous, ils restent là, dans mon cœur, _expliqua-t-elle en mettant la main sur son cœur._ Je pense à eux tous les jours, et souvent je leur parle, _continua-t-elle avec un sourire triste._

Et alors ! Il se fichait des autres, lui il avait perdu sa femme et son enfant ! Ils étaient sa raison de vivre, le seul vrai bonheur qu'il avait connu… Ils étaient SA famille, la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, maintenant il n'avait plus rien.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais…

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens… Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, _murmura-t-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _J'ai tout perdu, tout… Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, aimé quelqu'un de toute votre âme ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que de perdre votre moitié ? La seule personne qui vous comprenne réellement, qui connaisse vos pensées, qui vous donne tout son amour ?

Harry hurlait dans le bureau, ne contrôlant plus ni sa colère, ni sa souffrance. Minerva sortit un mouchoir d'un tiroir, s'approcha de lui, lui tendit le bout de tissu, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez, et je ne peux pas comprendre réellement vos sentiments. Mais… ne croyez-vous pas qu'en ne pensant qu'à votre douleur, qu'à votre perte, vous ne pourrez jamais vivre pleinement les années qu'il vous reste ? Vivre, sourire, rire… Croyez-vous que ces comportements vous éloignent de votre épouse ?

Harry envahit pas la douleur et la colère, ne répondit pas. Il ne regardait même pas Minerva, ne voulant pas voir ce regard peiné et empli de pitié des gens à son égard.

- Personne ne vous demande d'oublier Ginny, ou de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ! Au lieu de vivre à travers sa mort, essayez de vivre plutôt à travers les beaux moments que vous avez vécus… Ne gardez que le bonheur et l'amour, mettez de côté le reste… Et surtout, continuez votre chemin ! Vivez, sortez, allez voir vos amis, et bien sûr occupez vos journée, par exemple… en travaillant ?! _S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux._

- C'est là où il voulait en venir lui aussi, _murmura-t-il. _Pourquoi tout le monde me dit toujours la même chose…

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien ! Je me parlais à moi-même…

- Bien, dans ce cas, revenons à ma question précédente : pensez-vous reprendre votre travail d'auror ? _Demanda-t-elle._

En soupirant, Harry releva la tête et l'observa. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune pitié, juste de l'inquiétude et… de la douceur ?

- Un jour, je serai bien obligé… _Dit-il d'un ton morne. _J'ai un poste qui m'attend, des affaires non résolues à traiter…

- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ?

- Eh bien… ma seule spécialité, c'est de lancer des sorts… Je ne vois pas quel autre métier je pourrais faire, _dit-il en réfléchissant._

- C'est vrai que vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine, _affirma Minerva._ Mais votre travail vous plaît-il toujours ? Parce que rester aussi longtemps absent de votre poste, pourrait laisser penser qu'il ne vous… convient plus vraiment.

Décidément, il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit… Déjà quand il était élève, elle devinait toujours tout…

- Je… je n'aime plus mon travail, _soupira-t-il supportant de moins en moins cet interrogatoire._ La m… la perte de… Gi… de ma femme… a rendu le travail sur le terrain difficile… pour moi, _continua-t-il une larme coulant sur sa joue._

- Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, Harry. Personne ne vous obligera à retourner sur le terrain ! Vous pouvez très bien prendre un poste plus administratif…

- Pour devenir un « gratte-papier », et passer toutes mes journées derrière un bureau ? Autant rester à la maison… _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton agressif._

- Ou alors, vous pouvez changer complètement de travail et devenir… professeur dans notre école, _conclut-t-elle sur un air victorieux._

- Pardon ? _Répondit-il interloqué._

- Vous voulez travailler, mais changer de métier et ne pas devenir un « gratte-papier » ? Dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut : un poste de Professeur d'Etude des Moldus!

Harry était tellement interloqué qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot… Lui, professeur ? Et d'Etude des Moldus en plus ? Il n'en revenait pas ! En fait, il devait rêver, c'était sûrement une plaisanterie. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

- J'ai failli vous croire, _dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. _

- Harry, ais-je l'air de plaisanter ? _Dit Minerva très sérieuse._

- Euh, non…

Soudain, il se sentit extrêmement mal, comme un élève pris en faute…

- Je suis désolé… Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition.

- Pourtant, vous êtes tout désigné pour ce poste ! Je connais peu de sorciers ayant votre connaissance du monde Moldu… Qui plus est, cela vous éloignerait du terrain, tout en vous permettant d'être autre chose qu'un « gratte-papier ».

- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai rien d'un bon professeur, _renchérit-il. _

- Vraiment ? J'imagine que les élèves ayant progressé, lors de leur participation à l'Armée de Dumbledore, ne doivent leur évolution qu'à leur… mérite, hum ?

- Je considère que nous sommes d'accord à ce sujet. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. Je suis consciente que ce poste amènerait de grands changements dans votre vie : reprendre un travail ; vivre ici, à Poudlard, pratiquement toute l'année ; côtoyer d'anciennes connaissances, si possible de manière professionnelle, donc sans querelles…_ Dit-elle son regard perçant posé sur lui._ Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

- Je… j'imagine que oui, _répondit-il peu convaincu._ Dans un autre monde, pensa-t-il.

- Mm, bien. Je vous laisse donc y réfléchir. Etant donné que la rentrée scolaire est dans deux semaines, je vous prierai de me faire part de votre décision d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, pour qu'en cas de refus, je puisse chercher un autre professeur…

- Bien sûr, je comprends, _dit-il en se levant, prêt à partir._

- Harry, je serais vraiment très honorée de vous compter parmi les enseignants de cette école ! Je suis convaincue que vous avez énormément de connaissances à partager avec nos élèves… Le cours d'Etude des Moldus avait disparu lors du directorat du Professeur Snape. Après la guerre, le Ministère a proclamé qu'il valait mieux oublier ce cours quelques temps, afin de réunifier les sorciers et digérer cette période noire de notre histoire. Nous venons de recevoir l'autorisation de remettre ce cours au programme, et je souhaiterais vraiment que ce soit vous qui l'enseigniez.

- Je suis très touché de votre confiance, _dit-il en rougissant légèrement_, mais…

- Bien, _s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. _Alors, à dans une semaine !

- Ecoutez, je...

- Au revoir, Harry ! _Dit-elle en le forçant à se lever et en le poussant hors de son bureau._

Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas laissé parler… Harry passa à côté de la statue, perdu dans ses pensées… Professeur, hein ? Quelle idée absurde… Il doutait sérieusement d'être un bon professeur. En plus, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les regards curieux, voire emplis de pitié, des autres au quotidien, c'était trop dur… Et pour couronner le tout, on lui demandait de quitter sa maison pour venir vivre ici !

Mais enfin, pourquoi les gens n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire la morale et de se mêler de sa vie privée ?

Obnubilé par ses réflexions, il ne vit pas qu'une personne attendait tranquillement, appuyée contre un mur de l'autre côté du couloir, les yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'il descendait les marches en direction du Hall.

Une fois, Harry hors de vue, la même silhouette se dirigea d'un pas élancé vers le bureau de la directrice. Arrivé devant la statue, il murmura le mot de passe, « _Patacitrouilles » (1)_, et grimpa les marches jusqu'au bureau. Il allait toquer, quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Entrez, Professeur.

- Merci Minerva, _dit-il en entrant et en saluant la directrice._ Alors, comment s'est déroulé l'entretien ?

- Mieux que je l'imaginais ! Je pense qu'il finira par accepter, mais pas avant d'avoir fait la paix avec ses démons…

- Oui, c'est sûr. J'espère qu'il acceptera le poste… sincèrement, _dit-il doucement._

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Draco, je voudrais vous demander une faveur.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourriez-vous vous occuper personnellement de Harry s'il rejoint le corps professoral ? Lui montrer sa salle, ses appartements, le présenter aux élèves… Enfin, l'aider à se sentir à l'aise dans son nouveau travail.

- Si je peux ? Bien sûr, et même très volontiers ! _Répondit-il sur un ton joyeux._

- J'étais certaine que cet arrangement vous conviendrait, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire._ Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de dossiers à traiter pour la rentrée.

- Aucun problème ! Bonne fin de journée, Minerva.

- A bientôt, Draco.

Draco était aux anges ! Il allait s'occuper personnellement de Harry ! Cela signifiait passer du temps rien qu'avec lui, lui parler, le côtoyer ; en résumé : se rapprocher de lui… Enfin, pour cela, il fallait que Harry accepte le poste…

Il était bien tenté par une petite visite chez « Le Survivant », histoire de voir ce qu'il pensait de sa nomination. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, il pourrait croire que ses intentions sont « mauvaises »… S'ils devaient devenir de bons collègues, il valait mieux qu'il évite tous contacts qui pourraient donner des raisons à Harry de le haïr davantage, et ce, au moins, jusqu'à la rentrée des classes.

Décidément, ces deux prochaines semaines risquaient d'être très très longues…

_A suivre…_

(1) Petit clin d'œil à un forum que j'adore lol

Voilà pour le chapitre 8, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit super intéressant, mais c'était un passage plus ou moins obligé… Par contre, le 9 devrait plaire aux fans de notre couple national !


	9. Visite inopinée

Vous l'attendiez… Le voilà ! LE chapitre tant désiré !!

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Zelna :** Oui, et la renaissance ne fait que commencer !!

**Titmo :** Je l'avoue, et surtout je le confirme ! lol Je voulais un poste différent de celui qu'on lui donne toujours. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire…

**Camille :** Tant mieux si les retouches étaient bien ! Encore merci pour ton super boulot !

**Chapitre 9 : Visite ****inopinée**

30 minutes… 30 minutes qu'il hésitait entre pousser la grille ou rentrer chez lui. Il avait déjà mis quatre jours à se décider, et maintenant qu'il était devant le portail, il était totalement indécis…

Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici ? Comment allait-il être reçu ? Et surtout, qu'attendait-il de cette visite ? Il n'en savait trop rien… La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que s'il voulait de l'aide, il n'en trouverait qu'ici.

La proposition de McGonagall avait complètement bousculé sa vie quotidienne. Alors qu'il pensait immédiatement refuser, plus les jours passaient, plus l'idée d'accepter ce poste faisait son chemin…

Bien sûr, il n'avait plus de vie sociale depuis plusieurs années, et côtoyer les autres lui faisait peur, mais pouvait-on vraiment refuser un poste aussi intéressant ? Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il était exclu qu'il redevienne auror ! Par contre, devenir professeur, pourquoi pas ?

Finalement, il craignait surtout le regard des élèves… Dans le monde Sorcier, les gens savaient tout de lui à cause de ces stupides journaux à scandales, et il redoutait de ne voir que de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Face à ce type de regards, il lui arrivait souvent de perdre son contrôle… Et un professeur ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de débordements, il devait rester droit et juste vis-à-vis de ses élèves.

En résumé, il doutait beaucoup de ses compétences professionnelles, et surtout de sa stabilité psychologique pour accepter un tel travail.

Malgré tous ces arguments contre, il avait très envie d'accepter. Minerva lui lançait un défi, et en bon ancien Gryffondor, il était bien tenté de le relever…

Une seule personne comprenait suffisamment ses sentiments, et surtout ses craintes, pour l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Même si cette visite ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il ne pourrait faire son choix, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un entretien avec le propriétaire de cette maison…

En prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la grille d'entrée. Il marcha jusqu'au perron, et se posta devant la porte, prêt à soulever le battant. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la guerre, et il ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs de sa dernière visite…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il souleva le battant, deux fois de suite. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte.

- Vous désirez ? _Demanda-t-il suspicieux._

- Je… je désire voir monsieur Malfoy.

L'elfe l'examina des pieds à la tête d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-suspicieux.

- Qui demande mon maître ? _Ajouta-t-il._

Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait son nom… Cet anonymat passager lui fit beaucoup de bien.

- Harry Potter, _s'exclama-t-il._

- Mm, _dit-il en continuant de l'observer, _Perky va annoncer le visiteur à son maître.

Sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Cet elfe ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il semblait se méfier de lui. Pourtant, Harry ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir déjà croisé…

Après 10 minutes d'attente, il était convaincu que la créature n'était pas allée voir Malfoy, et qu'il le laissait volontairement poireauté derrière la porte. Bien décidé à entrer coûte que coûte dans ce manoir, il leva la main, prêt à soulever à nouveau le battant, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Perky le regarda d'un air tellement haineux, que Harry eut presque peur qu'il referme directement la porte.

- Mon maître attend monsieur Potter dans le salon, _cracha-t-il en s'écartant._

Harry entra, évitant de tourner le dos à l'elfe, n'étant pas vraiment rassuré par sa présence hostile…

Perky le précéda, lui montrant le chemin tout en grommelant, et en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil outrés vers le visiteur. Ils montèrent des escaliers et arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte. L'elfe frappa et entra.

- Maître, monsieur Potter est arrivé, _annonça-t-il en s'inclinant._

- Merci Perky, tu peux disposer, _lui répondit une voix glaciale._

- Entrez, _ajouta l'elfe en se tournant vers Harry._

Tout en évitant de trop s'approcher de Perky, Harry entra dans le salon sans le quitter des yeux. D'un air dégoûté, l'elfe disparut en claquant la porte.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui… Il déteste tout le monde… même moi, _ajouta Draco d'un ton méprisant._

- Ah bon ?

- C'était l'elfe particulier de mon père. Depuis sa mort, il accuse tout le monde d'avoir tué son « maître adoré ». Il m'obéit uniquement parce que je porte le nom de Malfoy, et que je suis l'héritier légitime de ce manoir… Mais en fait, il me déteste ouvertement ! Et franchement, je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, _ajouta-t-il en soupirant._

- Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose… J'ai eu les mêmes difficultés avec Kreattur au début de notre vie « en commun », _dit Harry en souriant_.

- Je vois… Donc tu sais à quel point ce genre d'ambiance peut pourrir une vie, _dit Draco en rigolant._ Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Scotch, Whiskey, Vodka ou autre ?

- Je prendrais bien un Whiskey, merci.

Draco s'approcha du minibar, sortit deux verres et versa du Whiskey dans les deux.

- Tiens, à ta santé !

- Merci, _s'exclama-t-il en prenant son verre._

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi ! J'avoue que je suis étonné de ta visite, _enchaîna-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil._

- Oui, j'imagine, _dit Harry en souriant._

- Ne crois pas qu'elle me déplaise… _Dit-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

Ce sourire charmeur eut l'effet escompté, il fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles. Satisfait, Draco reprit la parole.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Eh bien… j'aurais besoin… d'un conseil, _dit Harry soudain mal à l'aise._

- D'un conseil ? _Dit-il surpris._ Tu veux que MOI, je te donne un conseil ?

- Euh… oui, _murmura-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

Plus la discussion avançait, plus Harry regrettait d'être venu. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'écroulaient petit à petit… Comment avait-il pu croire que Malfoy pourrait l'aider ?

D'ailleurs, pas un moment il ne s'était demandé, si ce dernier voudrait l'aider… Décidément, il fonçait toujours tête baissée, il serait peut-être temps qu'il réfléchisse un peu plus avant d'agir…

- Tu me vois honoré d'une telle marque de confiance, _ajouta Draco touché._

Draco n'en revenait pas. Harry, SON Harry était venu jusque chez lui pour LUI parler ! Il jubilait intérieurement ! Il tenta au mieux de cacher son état d'excitation, de peur qu'il soit mal interprété par son vis-à-vis.

Impatient de découvrir la raison de sa visite, il attendait que Harry ouvre la bouche. Mais visiblement mal à l'aise, ce dernier sirotait son Whiskey en évitant de croiser son regard.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Harry buvait tout en commençant à douter sérieusement du bien fondé de sa présence chez Malfoy. Il était stressé, et ne savait pas par où débuter la discussion.

Finalement, sa patience arrivant à bout, Draco se décida à parler, sortant le brun de ses réflexions.

- Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière entrevue ?

Soulagé que Malfoy ait rompu la glace, Harry releva la tête.

- Bien… enfin, j'imagine, _dit-il avec un petit sourire._

- En tout cas, tu m'as l'air en meilleure forme ! J'ai été très soulagé d'apprendre que tu étais bien rentré… J'étais vraiment très inquiet.

Harry l'observa, surpris par son inquiétude… Mais Malfoy ne mentait pas, son regard était sincère. Extrêmement touché, il murmura.

- Il semblerait que ce soit ma spécialité…

- Pardon ?

- Je disais : il semblerait que ce soit ma spécialité…

Et devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança Malfoy, il enchaîna.

- Le fait que les gens s'inquiètent pour moi… Tous les gens que je rencontre, finissent par se préoccuper de mon sort, _dit-il d'un ton maussade._

- Ils croient bien faire, c'est tout. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils nous font plus de mal que de bien, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste._

- J'en ai marre que les gens me dévisagent, comme si j'étais une bête de foire ! Moi, je ne leur ai rien demandé, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, _continua-t-il sa voix se brisant légèrement._

Draco observa Harry plus attentivement, il se reconnaissait tellement dans sa souffrance. A un moment donné, lui aussi ne supportait plus le regard des autres, pas parce qu'il était condescendant comme dans le cas du brun, mais parce qu'il était empli de dégoût et de haine. Les gens n'apprécient pas les ex-Mangemorts…

Sa mère était la seule à lui apporter de l'amour. Sa perte avait été difficile, elle l'avait même conduit à s'autodétruire. Sans Pansy, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Grâce à elle, il avait réappris à vivre, à aimer.

Désormais, il ne se formalisait plus du regard des autres… Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, il était en paix avec lui-même.

Draco s'investissait dans son travail, et aucun élève ne s'était jamais plein de ses cours. Au contraire, il était très apprécié à Poudlard, et il en était assez fier !

Finalement, il avait plutôt bien réussi sa vie ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour qu'elle soit parfaite… Et elle (ou plutôt il) était en face de lui, prostrée dans un fauteuil.

Il s'approcha de Harry et releva sa tête.

- Il est temps que tu ne t'inquiètes plus du regard des autres. A force d'être obnubilé par eux, tu t'empêches de vivre ! Tu t'emprisonnes, et au final, tu finiras par te… détruire.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à les ignorer… _Gémit-il._

- Je sais que c'est difficile, _ajouta Draco avec un sourire tendre_. Tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux, ces regards auront toujours un impact sur toi. Concentres-toi déjà sur ce que TOI tu veux faire de ta vie. Dès que tu suivras ta voie, tu ne verras plus le comportement des autres de la même manière… Crois en mon expérience !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à changer… Ca fait tellement d'années que je me sens mal, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est que d'être bien dans sa peau, _déclara-t-il une larme coulant sur sa joue._

- Je sais Harry, _ajouta Draco d'un ton doux en essuyant sa larme du bout des doigts._ Il faudra du temps, et crois-moi, le retour à la vie active sera très difficile, _continua-t-il sa main déviant doucement vers les cheveux indisciplinés du brun._ Faire face aux autres à longueur de journée risque d'être très pénible… Tu passeras par des moments qui te sembleront insoutenables, et par d'autres qui seront magnifiques, mais malgré toutes les difficultés, crois bien que refaire sa vie ou plutôt continuer de vivre, c'est une vraie délivrance.

Harry était hypnotisé par la voix et le regard de Draco… Le blond passait régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux, et ce contact très tendre, le détendait et le rassurait. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien…

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les yeux de Malfoy pouvaient être beaux, d'un gris pur et profond. Il se perdait dans cet abyme, bercé par la voix étrangement douce de son « ennemi ». Complètement détendu, Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse de Malfoy.

De son côté, Draco ne détachait plus ses yeux de sa Némésis. Il se délectait du contact avec ses cheveux, rêvant d'approcher sa main de son visage, de sa nuque, du reste de son corps…

Mais il avait tellement peur que ce magnifique moment s'arrête, qu'il ne bougeait pas, continuant de passer sa main dans la chevelure de Harry, tout en lui parlant doucement.

Il voyait le brun se relaxer petit à petit, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil. Finalement, quand il ferma les yeux, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Par merlin, il était tellement… sexy ! Ca devrait être interdit de l'être autant, pensa-t-il.

Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer, il savait que dans peu de temps, ses bonnes résolutions voleraient en éclat… Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de Harry, il l'attirait comme un aimant.

Alors que Draco essayait de se retenir, le cerveau de Harry se remit à fonctionner.

Analysant la situation, il se rendit compte qu'elle était plus que gênante, voire… ambiguë ! Il était en train de se détendre sous les caresses d'un homme, qui plus est, pas n'importe quel homme, celui qui était sensé être son ennemi !

Par merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pensa-t-il en rougissant.

Effrayé, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un regard gris, qui s'était légèrement assombri… Draco remarqua tout de suite l'air paniqué de Harry, ainsi que la rougeur apparaissant sur ces joues. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna du brun d'un air naturel, de peur qu'il ne parte en courant.

Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, il décida d'engager à nouveau la conversation.

- J'ai appris que Minerva t'avait proposé un poste de professeur ? _Dit-il d'un ton nonchalant._

- Euh… je… oui, _affirma Harry, soulagé, et reconnaissant, que Malfoy ait changé de sujet._

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Est-ce que… tu vas accepter ? _Ajouta-t-il légèrement inquiet de sa réponse._

Il venait de poser LA question, celle qui obnubilait Harry depuis son entrevue avec Minerva, celle pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, celle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici…

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle occupait aussi toutes les pensées du blond, qui angoissait à l'idée que Harry refuse…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry décida d'être sincère.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Je vois… _Dit-il d'un ton neutre. _Mais j'y pense, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour quelle raison tu voulais me voir ?!

- Eh bien, je… _Commença-t-il, mais ne sachant plus comment continuer, il s'arrêta._

- Oh non… Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour que je te dise si tu devais ou non accepter ce poste ? _S'exclama-t-il, espérant avoir tort._

- En quelque sorte… _Dit Harry gêné._

- En quelque sorte ? _S'écria Draco._ Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais décider pour toi ?! _Dit-il en rigolant._

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, _enchaîna-t-il d'un ton légèrement agressif._ Simplement, je pensais que… tu pourrais… m'aider à y voir… disons… plus clair, _ajouta-t-il peu sûr de lui._

- Mais bien sûr, avec joie ! _Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique._ Comme ça si ton come-back se passe mal, tu pourras mettre toute la faute sur moi ! C'est trop facile…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu paranoïaque ?! _S'énerva Harry._

- Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai déjà fait ce chemin, et je sais combien il est difficile de revenir dans la vie active. Je souhaite vraiment que tu essaies au moins de l'emprunter, mais je veux que tu prennes cette décision seul. A toi de voir si ce poste te convient ou non !

- Alors tu as peur que je rejette la faute sur toi, si j'accepte et que ma réintégration échoue ? _S'exclama-t-il surpris._ En même temps, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te déranger… Il n'y a jamais eu de vraie relation entre nous, donc il n'y a rien à détruire, _continua-t-il en ricanant._

- Si c'est ce que tu penses… _Murmura Draco déçu et légèrement blessé._

Harry était très surpris, pourquoi Malfoy semblait-il peiné par ses paroles ? C'était la vérité, on ne pouvait pas parler de relation entre eux. Alors pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ?

Soudain, il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à ce qu'ils se réconcilient, et à ce qu'ils deviennent proches ? Il y avait bien assez de monde sur cette terre avec qui Malfoy pouvait devenir ami, non ?! Alors pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui ?

En plus, il se montrait extrêmement doux avec lui, voire tendre… Harry paniqua à cette idée, qu'est-ce que Malfoy attendait de lui au juste ?

De son côté, Draco avait été profondément blessé par les paroles de Harry. Rien à détruire entre eux, hein ? Peut-être pour Harry, mais pour lui c'était différent. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments envers le brun, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse sortir de sa vie !

- Tu prendras ta décision seul, je ne veux pas t'influencer… Je verrai à la rentrée scolaire si tu es présent ou non, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste._ Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre à la porte, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend…

- Euh… oui… bien sûr. Dé… désolé pour le dérangement, _répliqua-t-il en se levant._

Draco le raccompagna en silence jusqu'à la porte. Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait vraiment mal, et il était sûr que c'était à cause de lui… Une fois de plus, il avait fait du mal à une personne qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Au revoir, Harry.

- Au revoir.

La porte se referma, laissant Harry sur le palier, avec pour seule compagnie son sentiment de culpabilité. Finalement, il rentra chez lui en transplanant.

Accoudé à la cheminée, il se remémora sa visite chez Malfoy. Au final, elle n'avait pas été totalement inutile. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Après tout, que risquait-il en acceptant ce poste ? D'aller encore plus mal ? C'était probablement impossible, il avait touché le fond depuis bien trop longtemps.

Laissant dériver ses pensées, un instant bien particulier de leur entrevue, lui revint en mémoire.

Il se revit assis dans un fauteuil, bercé par la douceur d'une voix et par la tendresse des caresses de Malfoy… En repensant à cette scène, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien voulu que ce moment dur plus longtemps, c'était tellement… agréable.

Par merlin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne tourne par rond, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, afin de prendre une douche bien froide ! Il était grand temps qu'il remette ses idées en place…

De son côté, Draco s'en voulait d'avoir aussi mal réagi… Il aurait dû être touché que Harry vienne lui demander conseil ! Au lieu de cela, il s'était comporté comme un enfant, s'énervant pour des broutilles. Il avait tellement peur de le voir s'éloigner de lui, qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus contrôler ses émotions…

Espérons qu'il saura prendre la bonne décision, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco était impatient d'être le jour de la rentrée scolaire…

_A suivre…_

Alors pas trop déçus ? Je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous s'attendaient à autre chose en lisant l'introduction… lol Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir !!


	10. Rentrée scolaire

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Nono :** Contente que la fic te plaise toujours ! Dis, tu y tiens à ton combat XD En tout cas, je n'ai encore rien décidé.

**Moon :** Kyah « Princesse Yumi », ça fait tout drôle de se faire appeler comme ça (rougit)… Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Oui, Ginny m'énervait trop, il fallait qu'elle parte direct lol. Moi aussi j'aurais pris le Poudlard Express (on ne se refait pas… XD). Ah Cho… Une autre que je déteste lol, et je crois que Draco n'est pas vraiment jaloux d'elle, il est juste normal XD Je pense que Luna réapparaîtra dans un chapitre, je l'aime bien aussi. Et pour l'elfe, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ces passages lol. Ah et Draco… je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet (l'auteur arrête de baver et reprend ses esprits…).

**Anonyme :** Je pense que le chapitre 10 va te plaire XD En même temps, Draco est humain… Leur relation évolue gentiment, mais sûrement !

**Chapitre 10 : Rentrée scolaire**

Il fallait qu'il se décide, soit il poussait la porte, soit il retournait dans son bureau. Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas rester bêtement dans le hall plus longtemps. Cela faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'il tournait en rond devant la porte, complètement indécis.

Il s'approcha, prêt à baisser la poignée, quand une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le stoppa net. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Pensa-t-il très inquiet. Non, il serait forcément là… Qui pourrait refuser une telle proposition ?

Eh bien lui, justement, pensa-t-il anxieux. Lui qui faisait toujours tout d'une autre manière… Lui qui adorait se comporter à l'opposer des attentes… Lui qui…

- Bonsoir Draco !

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna.

- Bonsoir Minerva, _répondit-il en arborant un grand sourire, tentant ainsi de cacher son trouble._

- Vous n'entrez pas ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Draco était prêt à parier qu'elle avait dit cela sur un ton ironique, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Si bien sûr, je… j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à mes élèves.

- Oh… _Dit-elle d'un air moqueur._ Dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui… j'arrive.

- Tâchez de vous dépêcher, vous êtes attendus… Professeur.

Sur ces mots, elle poussa la porte et entra.

Je suis attendu ? Ca m'étonnerait, personne n'attend jamais ma venue… Pensa-t-il d'un air maussade.

A moins… à moins qu'il soit là ! C'était forcément ça, elle avait voulu lui transmettre un message ! Genre l'homme de votre vie vous attend, tâchez de vous dépêcher… Draco était très excité par cette idée… Mais il déchanta très vite, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus…

Minerva avait bien compris qu'il tenait à Harry et qu'il voulait l'aider, mais comment pourrait-elle savoir que son attachement allait bien au-delà d'un simple soutien ? En même temps, on parlait de Minerva McGonagall, celle qui comprenait toujours tout avant tout le monde, celle qui voyait au-delà des apparences, celle qui avait percé si facilement le masque qu'il portait depuis toujours…

Après tout, que Harry soit présent ou non, il devait entrer dans cette salle ! Alors autant faire une entrée digne de ce nom, digne d'un Malfoy. Une fois sa coiffure contrôlée, sa robe de sorcier réajustée, Draco se redressa, élégance et majesté, tels étaient ses mots d'ordre.

Satisfait, il s'approcha de la porte, et tout en arborant un air hautain et un léger sourire charmeur, il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Son attitude « malfoyesque » fit, comme il l'espérait, le plus grand effet. Tous les élèves se retournèrent et l'observèrent. Certaines jeunes filles ne détachaient plus leurs regards de lui, pareil pour certains garçons d'ailleurs. Draco savait exactement quel comportement adopter pour paraître irrésistible et s'attirer l'attention de tous.

De tous ? Pas tout à fait…

Alors qu'il approchait de la table des professeurs, il constata que deux personnes n'avaient même pas relevé la tête lors de son entrée. Leur conversation semblait tellement intéressante, qu'elles ne faisaient plus attention au monde qui les entourait.

Quoi de plus frustrant et de plus blessant que de découvrir que l'une des ces personnes n'était autre que l'objet de toutes ses angoisses et de toutes ses pensées, le centre de sa vie, sa Némésis, Harry James Potter !

Oui, il était là, assis à la table des professeurs ! Encore plus élégant et plus beau que dans ses souvenirs… Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux, tentant en vain de les disciplinés, et cette pseudo-soumission était tellement… sexy !

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement, et il dut se concentrer pour rester de glace, afin que son trouble passe inaperçu…

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à sa place, tel un automate, dévorant des yeux sa Némésis. Harry, complètement détendu, riait et discutait avec sa voisine de table. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il espérait le revoir rire de cette manière, cela lui avait tellement manqué. Draco aurait dû être aux anges, pourtant…

Pourtant, il était profondément blessé, frustré, que l'homme de sa vie rie de cette manière avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Il aurait dû être le seul à recevoir cette douceur et ce bonheur…

Lui qui avait tout fait pour l'aider à sortir du gouffre, quitte à s'attiser sa colère et sa haine, lui qui lui avait révélé des parties de sa vie dont seuls ses amis les plus proches étaient au courant…

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait dévoilé ses faiblesses… Tout cela juste pour avoir le bonheur de voir à nouveau le brun lui sourire, et peut-être, d'avoir une petite place dans sa vie…

Au lieu de cela, c'était une autre personne qui y avait droit ! Sentant la colère et la tristesse monter en lui, Draco accéléra le pas jusqu'à la table. Il passa devant eux, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, monta sur l'estrade et se dirigea vers la seule place restante : celle se trouvant à la droite de Harry.

- Bonsoir, _dit-il d'un ton glacial._

- Oh, bonsoir Malfoy, _dit Harry en se tournant vers lui._ Comment vas-tu ? _Demanda-t-il un large sourire sur les lèvres._

- Euh, je… b… bien et toi ? _S'exclama-t-il en rougissant légèrement._

Incroyable, un simple sourire de Harry, et il perdait tous ses moyens ! Finalement, il s'était peut-être énervé pour rien, le brun semblait sincèrement heureux de le voir… Se sentant soudain très heureux, Draco s'assit.

- Alors Malfoy, on ne sait plus parler ? _Ajouta la personne assise à côté de Harry, celle qu'il détestait le plus en ce moment._

- Seulement en ta présence Johnson, ta stupidité me laisse sans voix, _siffla-t-il._

- Espèce de…

Angelina ne put terminer sa phrase. Minerva venait de se lever, et demandait l'attention générale.

- Chers élèves, nous nous retrouvons pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Comme à chaque fois, nous débuterons cette soirée de retrouvailles par le moment que vous attendez tous : la répartition !

Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir, et certains hurlaient de joie. Sur un petit signe de sa part, le silence revint.

- Mais avant cela, j'aimerais ajouter une petite chose. Comme vous l'aurez probablement constaté dans la liste de vos cours, une matière a été ajoutée à vos programmes scolaires : celle d'Etudes des Moldus. Aussi, j'ai l'honneur et l'immense plaisir de vous présenter votre nouvel enseignant : le Professeur Harry James Potter, _s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry._

Toute l'assemblée se mit à applaudir, pendant que Harry extrêmement gêné et rouge comme une pivoine, se tortillait sur sa chaise…

Finalement, la Directrice fit le tour de la table, et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau Magique. D'un simple geste, elle ramena le silence dans la Grande Salle.

- Monsieur Rusard, laissez entrer les nouveaux élèves !

Une heure plus tard, le Choixpeau Magique avait réparti toutes les nouvelles recrues dans leur maison respective. Sur un autre signe de Minerva, les tables se remplirent de mets savoureux, et le repas débuta.

Dès que les conversations reprirent, Angelina et Harry continuèrent leur discussion ignorant complètement Malfoy. Ils riaient et s'amusaient, se racontant des d'anecdotes et autres souvenirs.

En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait été très heureux d'être à côté de Harry, mais là il ne désirait qu'une chose : que le repas se termine pour s'éloigner de son rire cristallin qui ne lui était pas adressé. Cette torture était insoutenable…

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il passait une excellente soirée avec Angie, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malfoy, sans savoir quoi.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son début d'altercation avec Angelina, ne s'occupant que de son assiette. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, cette attitude le blessait. Aussi, il attendait patiemment que Angie se taise pour parler à son voisin. Malheureusement pour lui, elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter…

Par Merlin, pourquoi ne se taisait-elle jamais ? Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Malfoy…

Finalement, c'était grâce à ses conseils et à son soutien s'il était assis à cette table. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'accepter ce poste… Il était le premier à l'avoir vraiment compris, même mieux que Hermione.

D'ailleurs, son amie avait assuré qu'elle remercierait personnellement Draco, pour avoir réussi à faire entrer un semblant de raison dans une certaine tête de mule… Harry rigola en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Hermione aussi heureuse… Et pas seulement par la décision qu'il avait prise, ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

Malgré toutes ses questions, elle était restée très évasive, refusant d'aborder le sujet pour le moment. Elle lui avait assuré que quand elle serait prête, il serait le premier à apprendre la nouvelle ! Harry était presque sûr qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, et il espérait que cette personne saurait prendre soin de son amie. Après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, elle méritait d'être heureuse…

Pendant qu'il repensait à tout cela, sa voisine était arrivée au bout de son monologue. Harry décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour se tourner vers Malfoy, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Angelina enchaîna sur un nouveau sujet, sous le regard désespéré du brun.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy. C'était un peu comme s'il en ressentait le besoin, un besoin qui augmentait de minutes en minutes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas compliqué de le faire, non ? Il suffisait qu'il tourne la tête, qu'il le regarde et qu'il parle !

- D'après toi, qui va gagner ? _Demanda Angelina._

- Pardon ?

- Oh Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'intéresses plus au Quidditch ?

- Non, plus vraiment, _dit-il avec un sourire_. Ma passion pour le Quidditch s'est atténuée avec les années…

- Moi, je ne vis que pour ça, _continua-t-elle en rigolant. _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai accepté le poste de Professeur de Quidditch, il y a deux ans.

- C'est sûr…

Bon, il était temps qu'il se jette à l'eau ! Il était un ancien Gryffondor, non ? D'ailleurs, il risquait quoi ? Pas grand chose… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda sa voisine et lui dit avec un sourire.

- Angie, tu veux bien m'excuser une minute ?

- Euh… oui, _répondit-il étonnée._

Mais sans attendre sa réponse, Harry s'était déjà tourné vers Malfoy, de peur qu'elle ne l'accapare à nouveau. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura un simple mot.

- Merci !

Quand il entendit cette voix tant adorée, Draco releva la tête de son assiette, et ses yeux plongèrent dans un magnifique regard vert. Il n'en revenait pas, il lui parlait et d'un ton doux en plus. Il était tellement heureux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'ils semblaient déprimés voire éteints, Harry remarqua un changement radical dans les yeux de Malfoy quand leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était comme si… ils brillaient à nouveau ?!

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? _Murmura Draco._

- Eh bien, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi si je suis ici aujourd'hui… Et même si je suis complètement paniqué à l'idée que, demain, je vais devoir affronter le regard des élèves, je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, _chuchota-t-il._

- Je n'y suis pour rien Harry… Tu as pris seul cette décision ! Mais sache que je suis fier de toi, _murmura-t-il en frôlant longuement sa main._

Le sourire tendre de Malfoy et l'effleurement de sa main firent rougir Harry. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire… Son cerveau était déconnecté, perdu dans l'immensité grise des yeux du blond. Il ne remarqua même pas que ce dernier s'approchait de plus en plus de lui…

- Harry, comment va Hermione ? _Demanda Angelina énervée d'être mise de côté._

Son intervention eut pour effet d'interrompre le charme entre les deux hommes. Le regard de Draco se durcit immédiatement, redevenant aussi froid que de la glace. Alors que Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Draco se pencha vers Angelina et lui lança.

- La politesse n'a jamais été ton fort, Johnson, mais quand deux personnes discutent, tu pourrais les respecter et ne pas les déranger ! _Dit-il agressif._

- C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? _Cracha-t-elle._

- Mon problème ? Tu es mon problème ! _Dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix._ Il serait temps que tu apprennes à respecter les autres, et que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde !

- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Comme si tu savais ce que le mot respect veut dire ! Je te rappelle que tu es le premier à dénigrer les autres ! Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère qui se croit supérieure, _dit-elle sur un ton très agressif._

- Angie, arrête ! Tu es injuste, _s'exclama Harry dérouté, et paniqué par la tournure de la conversation._

- Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense, Harry ? Je te signale qu'on parle de Malfoy, là ! Ton pire ennemi !

- Mon pire ennemi est mort, Angie, _murmura-t-il._

- Harry, _s'indigna-t-elle, _tu ne vas pas te ranger du côté d'un ancien Serpentard ?!

- Je ne me range du côté de personne… _Plaida-t-il._

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un ancien Gryffondor, aussi acharné que toi, puisse tomber aussi bas, _lança-t-elle avec dédain._

- Angie ! Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Simplement, ça fait 10 ans qu'on a quitté cette école, tu ne crois pas que nos petites querelles méritent d'être dépassées depuis le temps ?

Stop, c'est lui qui venait de dire ça ? Lui qui avait pris Hermione pour une folle, parce qu'elle était aimable avec Malfoy ? Incroyable !

- Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre ! _Enchaîna-t-elle. _Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, un Mangemort reste un Mangemort, _cracha-t-elle._

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, effrayé. Après un tel affront, il allait forcément réagir et probablement de manière violente. Mais… il ne se passa rien…

La vision qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas celle d'un blond en colère, mais d'un homme brisé, qui était à deux doigts de s'écrouler…

- Malfoy, _murmura-t-il inquiet._

- Laisses-moi ! _Cracha-t-il en relavant la tête._ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, _murmura-t-il._

Harry allait répliquer, quand Minerva demanda à nouveau le silence.

- La soirée ayant bien avancé, il est grand temps que les directeurs de maison accompagnent leurs nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune. Je prierais les élèves de Poufsouffle de suivre le Professeur Bones, ceux de Serdaigle accompagneront le Professeur Flitwick, les élèves de Gryffondor viendront avec moi, et finalement, ceux de Serpentard seront guidés par le Professeur Malfoy.

Sur ordre des préfets-en-chef, les nouveaux arrivants se levèrent et se mirent en rang, deux par deux.

- Madame et Messieurs les directeurs, allons-y ! _S'écria Minerva d'un ton enjoué._

Harry vit Malfoy se lever, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et de toute sa froideur. Il arborait à nouveau son masque de glace, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion…

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir discuter calmement avec lui, et régler cette stupide querelle. Il voyait bien que les mots de Angelina l'avaient blessé, ce qui, d'ailleurs, était plutôt compréhensible !

Peiné, Harry le vit quitter la Grande Salle, suivit de ses élèves. Il était quand même étonné du poste que Malfoy occupait, même s'il était convaincu qu'il ferait un très bon directeur de Serpentard.

Il se tourna vers Angelina. Sa colère semblait prête à exploser, et il savait d'expériences, qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler dans ces moments-là. D'ailleurs, même son mari s'abstenait de lui adresser la parole, quand elle était dans cet état ! Et pour que Georges Weasley ne discute pas avec quelqu'un…

Harry focalisa donc son attention sur son assiette, attendant patiemment que la soirée se termine.

Pendant ce temps, Draco énumérait les différentes règles de Poudlard, et montrait à ses élèves leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Deux heures plus tard, tout en repensant à sa soirée, il quitta la salle commune des Serpentards, et gravit les escaliers. Il avait bien besoin de marcher pour sortir toute la colère qu'il avait contenue jusque-là…

Il se croyait blinder contre ce genre de propos, mais face à Harry, il n'avait pas réussi à garder sa froideur habituelle… Il avait été profondément blessé, pas tant par les mots employés, mais par le fait que sa Némésis ait entendu ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient de lui…

Tôt ou tard, Johnson regretterait ses paroles, on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à un Malfoy ! Oui, il avait changé, mais il ne tolérait pas pour autant certains comportements à son égard. Il avait une réputation et un nom à tenir.

En fait, même s'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait perdu son sang-froid, et à la base, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la relation tendue qu'il entretenait avec Johnson.

Il était… jaloux ! Oui, jaloux d'elle, de la proximité qu'elle avait avec Harry, de leurs rires, de leur complicité… De leur relation en générale. En plus, il avait bien vu la manière dont elle lui faisait les yeux doux… Ce n'était pas une simple discussion, Johnson draguait SON Harry, et cela, il ne l'avait pas supporté ! Qu'importe le moyen, il fallait qu'il les sépare ! Son brun n'avait rien à faire avec une fille comme elle.

Finalement, il arriva dans le couloir encore plus énervé qu'avant. Il marchait maintenant d'un pas énergique, imaginant différents stratagèmes pour récupérer l'attention de sa Némésis. Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions, qu'il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand une voix l'interpella.

- Malfoy, je peux te parler ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement._

Se retournant, il vit Harry, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, qui le fixait intensément.

- Euh… je… oui, bien sûr, _dit-il en s'approchant de lui._

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… _Dit-il doucement._

- Désolé mais de quoi ? _S'exclama-t-il étonné._

- De ce que Angie t'a dit… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la première à tenir ce genre de propos, et elle ne sera pas la dernière…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser dire ce genre de choses ! _S'exclama-t-il. _Mais… je dois dire que je ne savais pas comment réagir, _ajouta-t-il._ Bien qu'elle ait des idées très arrêtées sur plusieurs sujets, elle reste mon amie…

- Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas… J'suis vraiment accoutumé à ce genre de réflexions, _dit-il avec un sourire triste._ Depuis son arrivée ici, nous ne nous sommes pas entendus. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de l'entendre passer sa colère sur moi…

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu ne lui as rien fait ! _S'indigna Harry._ Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi non plus, au début, mais…

Avant de continuer, il ancra davantage son regard dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu m'as prouvé que tu avais vraiment changé, et je ne supporte pas que les gens te traitent de cette façon, qu'ils restent bloqués avec leurs stupides préjugés. Je dois donc m'excuser une deuxième fois…

- Une deuxième fois ? _Murmura Draco étonné que le brun prenne énergiquement sa défense, et qu'il en veuille autant à Johnson._

- Oui, pour n'avoir pas pris convenablement ta défense face à ses attaques, _termina Harry avec un magnifique sourire._

Draco était extrêmement touché par les paroles de Harry… Il avait vu ses changements, il avouait aussi qu'il appréciait le nouveau Draco ! Finalement, son rêve devenait réalité, il allait enfin pouvoir se rapprocher un peu de l'homme de sa vie…

Draco se sentit submergé par une tendresse infinie pour cet être qui lui témoignait du respect et surtout de l'amitié… Il s'approcha de lui, leva sa main et caressa sa joue tendrement.

- Malfoy… que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'inquiéta Harry en reculant légèrement._

Il le vit s'approcher encore plus de lui. Paniqué et sentant la situation lui échapper, Harry recula davantage, et son dos heurta le mur. Coincé, il vit, horrifié, Malfoy se pencher vers lui… Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ! Non, c'était impossible ! Il le vit s'approcher davantage, avant de l'embrasser… sur la joue.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, _murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de lui._ Tes paroles me font beaucoup de bien.

Harry se détendit aussitôt… Mais enfin de quoi avait-il eu peur ? Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas l'esprit un peu dérangé…

Il replongea son regard dans celui du blond, et constata avec joie qu'il était à nouveau doux, sans aucun signe de froideur.

- Je vais te laisser, il est tard et j'ai cours très tôt, demain ! _S'exclama Draco en s'éloignant encore davantage._ Tu devrais en faire autant, les premières journées sont les plus pénibles… _Ajouta-t-il en souriant._ On se revoit demain ! Passe une bonne nuit.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve ma chambre, _murmura Harry gêné._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? _Demanda Draco en se retournant._

- Eh bien… je… je ne sais pas où se trouve ma chambre, _admit-il en rougissant._ Minerva était tellement occupée que je n'ai pas osé le lui demander… Quand je suis arrivé, un elfe est venu chercher mes bagages sans me dire où il les amenait, _continua-t-il en rigolant._ Alors comme je ne sais pas où aller, je me promène dans les couloirs, en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider…

Par Merlin… Draco était tellement obnubilé par sa jalousie et par sa colère, qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait la tâche de s'occuper personnellement de Harry ! Heureusement pour lui, le brun ne semblait pas être au courant !

- Dans ce cas, sache que tu as beaucoup de chance ! Il semble que tu aies croisé l'une des seules personnes pouvant t'aider, _dit-il avec un grand sourire._

- Vraiment ? Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre ? _Demanda-t-il étonné._

- Oui, viens, suis-moi, _ajouta-t-il en s'élançant vers les escaliers permettant d'atteindre le troisième étage._

Harry suivit Malfoy sans un mot, profitant de cet instant privilégié pour l'observer attentivement.

Le blond était un peu plus grand que lui, environ une tête de plus, et la finesse de son corps ne rendait sa démarche que plus élégante. Il était le prototype même du type extrêmement sexy, que les années ne faisaient qu'embellir… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être aussi beau que lui, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Quant à Draco, il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir oublié les engagements pris envers Minerva… S'il n'était pas aller marcher, Harry aurait passé la nuit dehors, et tout cela à cause de lui !

Il était aussi légèrement déçu de la panique qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du brun, quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, même s'il comprenait très bien cette réaction…

Finalement, il lui faudrait encore du temps et de la patience, pour que Harry accepte ses avances, et rien n'assurait qu'un jour son amour devienne réciproque…

- Mais j'y pense, si tu ne sais pas où se trouve ta chambre, tu ne sais pas non plus où se trouve ta salle de classe ?

- Eh bien… non, c'est vrai. Minerva m'a juste dit qu'elle se trouvait au troisième étage dans l'aile nord…

- Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord te montrer ta salle.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Draco se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la porte faisant face aux escaliers.

- La voici, _dit-il en ouvrant la porte._

Harry s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, très intimidé par la pièce.

- C'est ici que tu donneras tes cours ! Tu vois la porte sur la droite ? Cette deuxième pièce, c'est ton bureau. Chaque professeur possède une salle et un bureau, cela facilite le rangement de la paperasse… qui est plutôt abondante, comme tu le constateras.

- Ok, je prendrai le temps de visiter demain, _dit-il légèrement stressé._

- Oh… Bien, c'est toi qui vois ! _Répondit Draco étonné._ Ta chambre se trouve au même étage, mais dans l'aile sud. Suis-moi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une nouvelle porte. Draco l'ouvrit et laissa Harry entrer. La pièce principale était très spacieuse, et faisait office de salon, de salle à manger, et de bureau.

Une cheminée trônait à droite de l'entrée, et un divan ainsi que deux fauteuils entourant une table basse, lui faisaient face. Sur la gauche une grande table permettait de recevoir des invités, et au fond de la pièce, un magnifique bureau avait été disposé devant la fenêtre.

Entre la grande table et le bureau, Harry remarqua une nouvelle porte. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Elle permettait d'accéder à une chambre à coucher, décorée en rouge et or. Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, et sur la droite, une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. En face d'elle, un miroir mural permettait de recueillir la lumière. Une armoire et une commode agrémentaient la pièce. Harry constata que ses valises avaient été déposées à côté du lit.

En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'une porte permettait d'atteindre une spacieuse salle de bains, élégamment décorée.

- Alors tes appartements te plaisent ? _Demanda Draco appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte._

- Oui, c'est vraiment magnifique, _dit-il émerveillé._ En fait, ça l'est presque trop, pour quelqu'un comme moi… Mais je crois que je m'y sentirai très bien, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

- J'en suis certain, _s'exclama Draco sur un ton doux._ Bien, je vais te laisser t'installer… En cas de problèmes, tu peux me trouver dans les cachots. Ma chambre se trouve près de la salle commune des Serpentards… J'imagine que tu te rappelles où elle se trouve ? _Dit-il sur un ton ironique._

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. _Merci beaucoup Malfoy.

- De rien ! Bonne nuit, et n'oublie pas de mettre un mot de passe sur ta porte, _continua-t-il en s'éloignant._ A demain, _termina-t-il en fermant la porte._

- Oui, à demain, _murmura Harry doucement._

Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, Harry prit une douche et se coucha. Il était épuisé, mais surtout stressé par ce qui l'attendait le lendemain…

Sa vie allait prendre un nouveau chemin ! Le lendemain, il devra faire face à ses premiers élèves et donnera son tout premier cours…

_A suivre…_

L'auteur de cette fic décline toute responsabilité en cas de frustration extrême… Elle vous prie, par la même occasion, de ne pas la lyncher, si vous souhaitez lire la suite de cette histoire XD (si vous me cherchez, je suis déjà sortie lol).


	11. Première journée

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Zelna :** Voilà la suite XD Si la menace reste en suspend, je vais devoir faire attention…

**Alfgard :** C'était assez rapide ? Désolée pour l'attente lol

**Moon :** J'aime bien faire ramer Draco, ça le rend encore plus séduisant lol. Concernant les sentiments de notre blond national, il y aura probablement un flashback plus tard (voire une nouvelle fic, j'y pense…). Pour Hermione, je voulais dévoiler tout son secret dans ce chapitre, mais vu que tu aimes deviner, tu n'auras qu'une partie XD Merci pour ta review !

**Laura :** Salut ! Contente de te voir par ici XD J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant…

**Nono :** J'aurais dû y penser, ça aurait été vraiment drôle XD Sinon, j'ai rien de particulier contre Angie… Je me demande bien pourquoi tu penses ça xD

**Camille :** A nouveau ce chapitre est ce qu'il est grâce à toi ! Merci XD

**Chapitre 11 : Première**** journée**

Ce matin-là, Draco se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Même si le repas s'était plutôt mal déroulé, la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée… Il avait pu discuter avec Harry, et surtout, il avait pu le toucher et goûter légèrement sa peau. Et depuis, il n'arrivait plus à oublier l'odeur de sa Némésis, ni la sensation si enivrante de ses lèvres sur la joue du brun.

Sur un petit nuage, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, bien décidé à paraître irrésistible… Une heure plus tard, fier du charme qu'il dégageait, il sortit enfin de sa chambre, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir salué les élèves de sa maison, Draco s'approcha de la table des Professeurs. Harry était déjà là, tentant tant bien que mal de rester éveillé. Il fit le tour de la table, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Harry, _murmura-t-il contre son oreille._

Son souffle fit frémir le brun qui releva tête. Draco constata que des cernes marquaient son beau visage.

- Bonjour Malfoy, _dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. _

- Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu n'as pas bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet._

- Pas bien dormi ? C'est un euphémisme…. Dis plutôt que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, _dit-il maussade._

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Enchaîna Draco de plus en plus inquiet._

- Je… rien de spécial… _Continua-t-il en détournant le regard._

- Ne me mens pas ! N'oublie pas que je suis aussi passé par là… _Dit Draco d'une voix ferme._ C'est la peur n'est-ce pas ? Tu angoissais tellement pour aujourd'hui que tu n'as pas réussi à dormir…

- Je… oui, _dit-il dans un souffle._

- Harry, il n'y a aucune honte à cela ! Si tu n'avais pas été stressé, j'aurais été plus qu'étonné ! _Ajouta-t-il en rigolant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère._

Malfoy avait raison. Pourquoi faisait-il toute une montagne pour une chose aussi ridicule. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- N'empêche que j'ai vraiment peur… Et si ça se passe mal avec mes élèves ? _Dit-il en tripotant sa serviette. _On ne devient pas Professeur sur un coup de tête… Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver. Et le fait que vous croyez tous en moi, ne fait qu'augmenter mon angoisse…

- La peur de décevoir, hein ? _Ajouta-t-il. _Oui, je comprends très bien. J'ai été dans la même situation. Les premières semaines seront difficiles, mais tu verras, les élèves sont vraiment agréables, et je suis sûr que tu réussiras à avoir leur respect ! _Dit-il enthousiaste._

- En tout cas, je l'espère…

- Aie un peu plus confiance en toi… Tout se passera bien.

En échange de ces paroles, Harry lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire. Par Merlin, s'il continue comme ça, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus… Allez Draco, ressaisis-toi ! Se sermonna-t-il en fixant intensément les mets répartis sur la table.

- Décidément, la vie est vraiment étrange, _s'exclama Harry avec un sourire énigmatique._

- Comment cela ? _Demanda Draco en relevant la tête._

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, tu deviendrais la seule personne capable de me remonter le moral ? La seule à trouver les mots justes ? Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi, _termina-t-il en rigolant._

Sous le choc, Draco faillit s'étrangler.

- Je l'espère bien, _murmura-t-il très bas, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

- Mm ?

- Rien… Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim, _dit-il en prenant un croissant._ Bon appétit !

- Bon appétit, _répondit-il avec un sourire._

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et conviviale. Draco était aux anges au côté de Harry, car ce dernier focalisait toute son attention sur lui. Quant au brun, il n'avait plus parlé d'une manière aussi décontractée avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione depuis bien longtemps, et il appréciait sincèrement ce moment, souhaitant presque qu'il dure éternellement…

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, une horde de hiboux apparut dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure de la distribution du courrier. Un volatile s'approcha de Harry et déposa une lettre à côté de lui, avant de disparaître.

- On dirait que Hermione s'inquiète déjà pour toi, _s'exclama Draco en rigolant._

- Que veux-tu, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, _dit-il avec un sourire tendre, tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe._

_« Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_J'imagine que ta nuit a dû être mouvementée _

_à l'approche de tes premiers cours… _

_Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter, _

_je suis sûre que tout se passera bien !_

_En plus, en cas de soucis, _

_je suis certaine que Draco se fera un plaisir de t'aider…_

_En tout cas, sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi !_

_Je penserai à toi tout au long de cette journée, _

_afin__ qu'elle se déroule agréablement._

_Ah, et n'oublie de me donner de tes nouvelles !_

_Je veux connaître tous les détails de tes premières journées, _

_en tant que Professeur d'Etude__ des Moldus._

_Bien, passons à un autre sujet,_

_je ne voudrais augmenter davantage ton angoisse _

_avant ton premier cours…_

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important…_

_T__u avais raison, ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant !_

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et je crois que…_

_Non, en fait, je suis sûre que je suis amoureuse de lui._

_Je ne sais pas__ pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit_

_avant que tu partes pour Poudlard…_

_Quelque part, je crois que j'avais peur de ta réaction._

_Et aussi, je voulais que ce moment ne soit consacré _

_qu'à ton nouveau départ, et pas au mien…_

_Chaque chose en son temps, comme dirait l'autre._

_J'imagine que tu t'interroges sur cette mystérieuse personne,_

_qui a su me faire redécouvrir ce qu'était l'amour ?_

_A__vant que je ne te parle de lui, _

_il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais que tu saches._

_Tout d'abord, cela fait près de quatre mois que nous nous voyons._

_Nous avons donc appris à mieux nous connaître, _

_même si nous __n'avons jamais vraiment été des étrangers… _

_E__t nous pensons nous mettre prochainement en ménage._

_Nous en avons largement discuté, et nous voulons tous les deux _

_former une vraie famille, pour nous__, et pour Rose._

_Nous avons l'intention __d'officialiser notre couple lors d'un repas, _

_qui regroupera nos familles et nos plus proches amis._

_Etonnamment, il y aura peu de personnes, _

_car nous avons beaucoup de connaissances en commun…_

_En fait,__ tu connais cet homme autant que moi…_

_L'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, qui emplit ma vie de joie, _

_q__ui m'aime comme on ne m'a jamais aimée, _

_est un homme que nous côtoyons depuis des années._

_Harry, cela te paraîtra sûrement incroyable quand tu le rencontreras,_

_mais sois certain que je l'aime vraiment, _

_et que ses sentiments à mon égard son sincères._

_Pardonnes-moi, mais je ne te dévoilerai pas son identité dans cette lettre,_

_je préfère le faire de vive-voix._

_M__ais sache que je ne supportais plus de te cacher _

_une chose aussi importante à mes yeux._

_Nous avons décidé de réunir nos familles et amis, _

_ce vendredi soir pour leur annoncer la nouvelle._

_J'espère que tu pourras quitter Poudlard quelques heures,_

_car j__e tiens vraiment à ce que tu sois présent._

_Je crois que__ je vais te laisser digérer la nouvelle…_

_Une dernière chose, peux-tu remercier Draco de ma part ?_

_Les roses qu'il m'a envoyées sont tout simplement magnifiques !_

_Courage pour cette première journée._

_Je pense très fort à toi, _

_et j'espère te voir vendredi._

_Ton amie_

_Hermione »_

Voilà une nouvelle plutôt étonnante, enfin quoique… Harry avait bien vu que son amie avait beaucoup changé. Elle se maquillait, prenait soin d'elle, souriait plus qu'avant... Il avait bien pensé qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, mais de là à se mettre en ménage ?! Il était très heureux pour elle, mais en même temps, il était très inquiet. Et si cette histoire se terminait mal à nouveau ? Il souhaitait tellement qu'elle soit enfin heureuse…

Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop ? Hermione ne prenait jamais ses décisions à la légère. Si elle laissait cet homme prendre une telle place dans sa vie, c'était qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui… Mais l'amour ne rendait-il pas aveugle ?

Harry était quand même intrigué… Qui pouvait être cette personne ? Hermione précisait bien qu'il faisait partie de leur cercle d'amis, mais ils étaient presque tous mariés ou au moins en couple… Seamus n'aimait que les garçons, Georges était marié avec Angelina, Bill filait le parfait amour avec Fleur, Neville aimait réellement Hannah… Il ne restait plus grand monde. Dean ? Non, lui et Hermione ? Ils n'allaient pas ensemble… Peut-être qu'elle avait repris contact avec d'autres anciens camarades ? De toute façon, il ne tarderait pas à le savoir !

A côté de lui, Draco commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Les émotions se succédaient sur le visage de Harry : surprise, joie, crainte… Il était intrigué par cette lettre, se demandant ce que Hermione lui avait écrit.

- Un problème ? _Demanda Draco._

- Hein ? Euh, non, _répondit Harry perdu dans ses pensées._

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te travaille, _ajouta Draco doucement._

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention du brun qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait désemparé, hésitant à lui répondre. Finalement, au grand soulagement de Draco, il reprit la parole.

- Eh bien… Hermione m'annonce qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, _dit-il d'un ton hésitant._

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! _S'exclama Draco._ Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- C'est là que ça se complique… Elle refuse de me le dire par courrier ! Elle dit qu'elle me le présentera vendredi soir, lors d'un repas de famille.

- Dans ce cas, il te faudra prendre ton mal en patience, _dit-il en plaisantant._

Voyant que Harry gardait son air soucieux, Draco enchaîna.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui te dérange ? Parce que si tu attends que je devine, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps… Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais été très intéressé par les cours de Divination, _dit-il sur un ton légèrement ironique._

Cette remarque fit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Harry, sourire qui disparut immédiatement. Cette conversation commençait à déranger le brun. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui pose des questions trop… personnelles.

- En quoi cette histoire t'intéresse-t-elle ? _Dit-il sur la défensive._ Après tout, ça ne te concerne pas…

- Disons que Hermione est aussi mon amie, et que je m'inquiète pour elle, _reprit Draco légèrement tendu._

- Mm, _enchaîna Harry peu convaincu._ Et en ce qui me concerne ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour moi…

La discussion prenait un tournant inattendu. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire, « Harry, je t'aime », pensa Draco. Après une telle déclaration, le brun ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole… En même temps, il attendait une réponse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication plausible, sans pour autant dévoiler ses sentiments.

- Eh bien… _Commença-t-il prudemment, les yeux de Harry fixés sur lui. _Nous sommes collègues, non ? Comme nous allons travailler ensemble et nous côtoyer tous les jours, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi… _Ajouta-t-il timidement._

Harry semblait toujours peu convaincu. Ne voulant pas gâcher l'amitié naissante entre eux en ayant été trop intrusif, Draco décida de changer de sujet.

- Et sinon, tu es prêt pour ton premier cours ? _Enchaîna-t-il sur un ton joyeux._

La question déstabilisa Harry… Pourquoi changeait-il de sujet ? Alors qu'il semblait prêt à tout pour connaître ses préoccupations, Malfoy s'en désintéressait d'un seul coup ! Ce comportement eut le don d'énerver le brun.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, _s'exclama-t-il furieux._

- Pardon ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué._

- Un moment tu t'inquiètes pour moi et n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions, et la minute d'après, tu changes complètement de sujet ?! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? _S'écria-t-il._

- Mais… c'est toi qui as dit que cela ne me concernait pas, _murmura Draco totalement désemparé._

- ET ALORS ?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce que je te dis ? _S'énerva-t-il._

Draco ne comprenait plus rien… Une minute avant, Harry ne supportait pas qu'il s'intéresse à lui ; et maintenant qu'il parlait d'autre chose, il s'énervait parce qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui ? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers ! A moins que... Non, impossible !

- Je rêve… Tu es vexé ? _S'exclama-t-il interloqué._

- Moi ? Et pourquoi je serais vexé ? _Répondit Harry agressif._

- Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, _dit-il. _

Draco avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci calma immédiatement Harry qui se rendit compte de la puérilité de sa réaction… Oui, il était vexé, et c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, qu'il s'était tellement énervé.

- Pff et alors, _dit-il avec une moue boudeuse._

- Et alors ? _Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. _Je trouve cela très… mignon, _lui murmura-t-il._

- M… mi… mignon ? _S'étrangla Harry, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rosée._

- Oui, exactement, _lui susurra Draco. _

Reprenant un air sérieux, il ajouta.

- Finalement, tu veux parler de ce qui te préoccupe ou pas ?

- Hermione va habiter avec son « ami »… _Dit-il dans un soupir._

- Ce qui est plutôt habituel quand deux personnes s'aiment, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? _S'exclama Draco en haussant un sourcil._

- Cet homme… Elle dit que je le connais, _acheva-t-il mal à l'aise._

- Et ça te dérange qu'elle sorte avec un de tes amis ?

- Non, pas du tout, _affirma-t-il. _Simplement, même en y réfléchissant, je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. Tous nos amis sont en couple voire mariés…

- Donc c'est ça qui te préoccupe… Tu aimerais savoir quelle est l'identité de cette personne, _termina Draco amusé. _

- Oui, plutôt puérile, hein ? _Dit-il avec un pauvre sourire._

- Non, Harry, c'est tout à fait normal… Hermione est ton amie, tu veux être sûr qu'elle sera heureuse, c'est tout à ton honneur.

Harry était très touché par les paroles de Malfoy. Alors qu'il aurait pu se moquer de lui, il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait.

- Merci Malfoy, _dit-il chaleureusement. _Ah au fait ! Hermione me demande de te remercier pour les roses, elle dit qu'elles sont magnifiques.

- J'étais sûr qu'elles lui plairaient, _s'exclama-t-il avec une certaine fierté._

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu envoies des fleurs à mon amie ? _Questionna-t-il._

- Mm… va savoir, _répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres._ Bon, sur ce, il est grand temps que j'aille préparer mes ingrédients pour les cours d'aujourd'hui !

- Quoi déjà ? _S'exclama Harry, légèrement déçu que leur discussion se termine._

- Eh bien oui, _répondit Draco._ Les cours commencent dans 45 minutes !

- Gné ? _S'étrangla-t-il._

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir échapper à ton devoir, non ? _Dit-il en rigolant devant la panique qui s'empara de Harry._

- Non… mais… je…. _Bredouilla-t-il._

Harry n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots tellement il était angoissé… Les cours, il les avait presque oubliés ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite… Bientôt, il sera face à ses élèves, et il n'avait pas préparé de présentation ! Par Merlin, cette journée allait être catastrophique.

- Je… il faut que j'y aille, _s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement._

Il s'élança hors de la Grande Salle, sous le regard tendre et amusé de Draco. Décidément, il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi adorable, pensa-t-il.

40 minutes plus tard, ses préparatifs terminés, Draco se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Arrivé devant la salle d'Etude des Moldus, il trouva Harry, figé devant l'entrée, totalement tétanisé… Les élèves étaient déjà installés et attendaient bruyamment que le cours débute.

Draco s'approcha de Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, _lui murmura-t-il en passant délicatement sa main sur son visage._

Deux yeux verts émeraude envahis par la terreur se tournèrent vers lui. En le fixant intensément, Draco essaya de lui passer tout le courage et la tendresse qu'il possédait.

- Viens, il est grand temps d'y aller, _dit-il doucement, en s'avançant vers la salle de classe._

Il n'avait pas fait un pas, qu'une main agrippa sa robe. Il se retourna et constata que Harry tremblait de peur. Il était clair que sans aide, il n'arriverait pas à bouger… Draco s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui fit face, relevant son menton pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

- Harry, tout ira bien, _murmura-t-il tendrement_, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile, mais une fois lancé, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne peux pas, _dit- il la voix brisée, sa main toujours accrochée à la robe de Malfoy comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

- Tu es un Gryffondor, oui ou non ? _Ironisa Draco._ Tu as déjà fait des choses bien plus dangereuses que d'entrer dans une classe et faire face à une vingtaine d'élèves ! Tu ne vas pas tout laisser tomber maintenant ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Mais… j'ai peur… horriblement… peur… _Dit-il à la limite des larmes._

Draco approcha davantage son visage du sien et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je resterai à tes côté jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise, _chuchota-t-il sa main caressant ses cheveux._

- Et tes élèves ? _Demanda Harry, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité grise du regard du blond._

- Je donne mon premier cours à des élèves de sixième année, ils ont l'habitude de travailler seuls, _répondit-il._ Allez, tu es déjà en retard…

Sur ces mots, Draco se plaça derrière Harry et posa sa main dans son dos, ce qui fit frissonner le brun. Il poussa légèrement Harry qui se mit en marche, suivit de près par Draco, qui maintenait la cadence en pressant sa main contre son dos.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la classe, devenue silencieuse à leur entrée. Harry était toujours agrippé à la robe du blond. Draco obligea le brun à se retourner, et à faire face à ses élèves.

- Bonjour, _commença Draco._

- Bonjour Professeur, s'écrièrent en chœur les élèves.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter votre Professeur d'Etude des Moldus : Harry Potter. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous conter en détails son parcours… _Dit-il avec un sourire._ Etant donné qu'il a vécu plusieurs années parmi les Moldus, je pense qu'il est la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous enseigner cette manière. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil !

Durant toute sa tirade, Draco avait gardé sa main dans le dos de Harry, le caressant tendrement au rythme de ses paroles. Ce geste avait détendu le brun, qui avait finalement lâché sa robe et cessé de trembler.

- Sur ce, je vais laisser à la parole à votre Professeur, _ajouta-t-il._ Je vous souhaite un bon cours !

Avant de partir, Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura.

- Au moindre souci, envoie un élève me chercher.

- Bien… _Dit Harry timidement._ Merci Malfoy.

Un magnifique sourire lui répondit. Draco s'élança vers la sortie.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir Professeur, _répondirent les élèves._

Pour la première fois, Harry observa ses élèves. Il débutait la journée avec une partie des quatrièmes années. Plus précisément, par un cours commun Serpentard-Gryffondor. Ce genre de « réunion » lui rappelait des souvenirs, pas vraiment bons, admit-il… Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Bonjour, _dit-il d'une voix étonnamment sûre._

- Bonjour Professeur, s'écria la classe.

- Comme vous l'a rappelé le Professeur Malfoy,…

Décidément, ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça…

- … je vais vous enseigner l'Etude des Moldus. J'imagine que vous savez tous ce que le mot « Moldu » signifie ?

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous donner sa définition ?

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves quittèrent sa salle. Etonnamment, le cours s'était très bien passé ! Harry avait réussi à capter l'attention de son auditoire à travers la présentation de différents objets moldus, inconnus de la plupart des étudiants. Il était très content du résultat et attendait excité, mais quand même légèrement angoissé, le début du second cours, qui se déroula tout aussi bien.

Finalement, la pause de midi arriva, et Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle, épuisé mais satisfait. Il y retrouva Angelina qui voulut connaître tous les détails de sa première matinée. Le repas débuta, mais Malfoy ne s'était toujours pas montré. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas là… Dire qu'il avait tellement de choses à lui raconter ! N'y tenant plus il se tourna vers Angie.

- Tu sais où est Malfoy ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Pff, quelle importance, _cracha-t-elle._

- Angie, arrête, c'est ridicule ! _S'indigna Harry._ Je te demande juste si tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, _dit-elle soupçonneuse._

- J'ai quelques petites questions à lui poser sur certains élèves de Serpentard, _répondit-il._

C'était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Angie qu'il voulait juste lui raconter sa matinée, et surtout, le remercier pour son soutien irremplaçable… Elle le détestait tellement, qu'elle aurait fait tout un scandale !

- S'ils te créent des problèmes, ôtes-leur quelques points, et ils se calmeront tout de suite ! _Affirma-t-elle. _Mais pour répondre à ta question, à midi, Malfoy ne vient jamais manger avec les Professeurs, il reste dans son bureau pour tester les potions de ses élèves.

- Merci, _dit-il en se levant._

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je… je vais faire un tour, _dit-il précipitamment._

- Mais tu n'as même pas fini de manger !

- Bah, j'ai plus très faim de toute façon… A plus tard Angie.

- A plus tard, _répondit-elle décontenancée._

Harry s'élança hors de la Grande Salle, et courut jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivé devant la porte de la classe de Potions, il reprit sa respiration, toqua et entra. Mais pas de Malfoy en vue ! Déçu Harry se dirigea lentement jusqu'à sa salle.

- Je me demande bien où il a pu aller, _murmura-t-il._ Tant pis, je le verrai ce soir.

Alors pourquoi était-il si déçu, voire triste de ne pas l'avoir vu ? A croire qu'il était vraiment devenu accro à Malfoy ! Mais c'était impossible, non ? A la limite, ils pouvaient être amis, mais rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Blaise et Theo, ils…

- Par Merlin, mais à quoi je pense moi ! _S'écria-t-il, se prenant la tête à deux mains._

Il accéléra le pas, et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il lut des dossiers jusqu'à son premier cours de l'après-midi, empêchant son esprit de divaguer…

Le repas du soir arriva enfin. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua avec plaisir que Malfoy était déjà présent, mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand il constata qu'Angelina était là aussi… On dirait que ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, pensa-t-il dépité.

Etonnamment, la soirée fut agréable. Bien sûr, Angelina et Malfoy restèrent assez froids l'un envers l'autre, mais ils évitèrent au maximum les sujets de discorde. Au cours du repas, Neville les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Angie, bientôt suivi par Theodore, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Lavande lui parler de divination, et autres prédictions à l'aide de feuilles de thé.

Harry sourit en observant le petit groupe qu'ils formaient : trois anciens Gryffondors discutant avec deux ex-Serpentards, c'était plutôt inattendu ! Mais tellement agréable… Finalement, les barrières étaient enfin tombées, et les stupides querelles semblaient plus ou moins enterrées.

Quel soulagement ! Pensa-t-il en fixant Malfoy. Ce dernier, sentant son regard, tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent… Deux émeraudes rencontrèrent une immensité grise, et se fondirent en elle. Harry avait la sensation que le monde les entourant s'estompait, les laissant totalement seuls. C'était enivrant, et en même temps, tellement… effrayant. Cette pensée le fit vaciller, et ses yeux changèrent de direction.

Harry reporta son attention sur Angie et Neville qui étaient toujours en pleine discussion, sous le regard déçu du blond, frustré que ce moment si doux s'arrête si tôt. Se tournant vers Theo, il remarqua que celui-ci le fixait, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

- Courage, Dray, _dit-il doucement._ Et si tu as besoin… de parler… tu sais où me trouver...

- Merci Theo.

- Je te dois bien ça, _répondit-il avec un sourire._ Après tout, c'est un peu grâce à toi, si je vis le parfait amour avec Blaise.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent en se rappelant les stratagèmes mis en place par le noir, pour prouver son amour à Theo ! La fin de leur cinquième année avait été bien mouvementée…

- J'espère juste avoir autant de chance que toi, _continua le blond._

- Je te le souhaite ! _S'exclama Theo en posant sa main sur son épaule._ Sincèrement…

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blaise, comment va-t-il ? Il arrive à mieux retenir ses ardeurs, ou il débarque chaque soir dans ta chambre ? _Ajouta-t-il en rigolant devant la moue boudeuse de Theo._

- D'après toi ? Ca va faire 12 ans, que je ne sais plus ce que le mot « dormir » veut dire, _dit-il en soupirant._

- Je peux l'imaginer, _s'exclama-t-il en rigolant._ Mais cela ne semble pas te déplaire plus que ça… Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai… Dray, il est tout ma vie, _dit-il amoureusement._

- On est tous pareil, hein ? On est prêt à tout pour l'amour de notre vie, _termina-t-il en regardant Harry._ Oh oui… à tout…

La soirée ayant bien avancé, les Professeurs décidèrent de se séparer, et de regagner leur chambre respective. Neville les quitta en compagnie de Angie, qui avait besoin de certaines plantes pour son cours de Quidditch ; suivis de près par Theo, dont la chambre se situait à l'opposé de celles de Harry et de Draco.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Draco hésitait devait-il inviter Harry ou pas ? Finalement, il se lança. De toute façon, il risquait quoi ? Au pire, il refuserait…

- Je t'offre un dernier verre ? _Demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher son anxiété._

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette proposition… Il regarda Malfoy interloqué. Il n'était pas sérieux, là ? Il l'invitait dans sa chambre ?! Le regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

- Ecoute, Malfoy, je…_ Commença-t-il tendu._

- Non, je… laisse tomber, _dit-il avec un sourire crispé._ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Malfoy, j'apprécie beaucoup ton invitation, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire, _s'exclama-t-il énergiquement._

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Maintenant qu'une relation s'établissait entre eux, il risquait de tout gâcher bêtement…

- Malfoy, je… _Dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement._

- Bonne nuit, _ajouta Draco en se retournant._

- MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE, OUI OU NON ? _Hurla Harry en agrippant sa robe et en le forçant à lui faire face._

- Euh… oui… bien sûr, _bégaya-t-il déstabilisé par sa réaction._

- Bien, _dit-il en se détendant._ Je te remercie pour ton invitation, mais je vais être obligé de refuser.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler.

- Laisses-moi finir, _ordonna Harry._

Un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre ! Tu as de la chance que je tienne autant à toi, pensa Draco maussade…

- Je suis obligé de refuser ton offre, tout simplement parce que je suis épuisé… Cette journée a été lourde en émotions… En plus, je n'ai plus l'habitude de travailler. En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retrouver mon lit !

- Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, _dit Draco doucement, et se sentant vraiment stupide._

Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste… Il n'avait même pas vu la fatigue du brun, et n'avait pensé qu'à son désir d'être avec lui…

- Mais un autre soir, ce sera avec plaisir, _termina Harry avec un sourire._

- Quoi... je… tu… vraiment ? _Bégaya-t-il, plein d'espoir._

- Oui, vraiment ! _Affirma Harry._ Bien ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser… Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

- Bonne nuit, _ajouta-t-il tendrement._

Il le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Draco était vraiment heureux, et il regagna sa chambre sur un petit nuage. Il allait enfin avoir la soirée en tête à tête dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps…

De son côté, Harry rejoignit sa chambre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait été très heureux de voir la joie se refléter sur le visage de Malfoy. Même s'il avait de la peine à l'admettre, il désirait cette soirée autant que lui…

Epuisé, Harry se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres…

_A suivre…_


	12. Imprévus et malentendus

**Réponses aux reviews**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 12 !! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je n'ai plus l'occasion d'écrire autant qu'avant… Je ferai de mon mieux pour les chapitres suivants. En attendant, je vous offre un très long chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture !

**Nono :** Tu as tout compris ! Ce passage est bien en lien avec ma deuxième fic… Qu'il faut que j'avance d'ailleurs… Sache que ce chapitre fait 22 pages Word !! Je me suis surpassée cette fois lol

**Laura :** Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Le rapprochement va continuer… Du moins pour l'instant…

**Camille :** Comme d'habitude, merci pour ton boulot !

**Thecrasy :** Pour connaître la réponse concernant Blaise et Theo, il te faut lire ma deuxième fic… Enfin, attendre que j'en arrive là, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre lol

**Titmo :** Ils risquent de se tourner autour encore un moment… Malheureusement, je suis assez sadique…

**Moon :** Eh oui personne ne sait lol Et tout le monde devra attendre le chapitre suivant pour savoir… J'ai pensé à l'histoire des cours, mais je ne sais pas trop… J'ai pas trop d'idées, alors si quelqu'un à quelque chose à me proposer, c'est volontiers ! Ne t'en fais pas, tôt ou tard, Harry dira ses quatre vérités à Angelina !

**Chapitre 12 : ****Imprévus et malentendus**

Le lendemain, Harry mit plus d'une heure pour se lever et s'habiller. Il était tellement fatigué que tout mouvement lui prenait deux fois plus de temps.

- Ca m'apprendra à rester debout jusqu'à des heures impossibles, _maugréa-t-il_.

En même temps, il ne regrettait pas sa soirée ! Elle avait été plus qu'agréable… Et elle l'aurait été davantage, s'il n'avait pas été obligé de refuser l'invitation de Malfoy. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, rien ne les empêchait de boire ce « dernier verre » le soir même…

Harry fixa son reflet rougissant dans le miroir de la salle de bains, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à être avec Malfoy ? Bien sûr, son soutien et sa compréhension de la souffrance qu'il ressentait avaient rapproché les deux hommes, transformant petit à petit leur relation. Cette dernière avait évolué de « pires ennemis » à bons collègues, voire bons amis. Mais jusque-là, rien d'anormal… non ?

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur relation n'était pas… habituelle ?! Il n'arrivait pas à définir en quoi elle était différente, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la même « attirance » envers ses autres amis…

- A… att… attirance ? _Bégaya-t-il en fixant toujours son reflet qui était désormais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine._ Non, c'est impossible !

Harry fixait le miroir, espérant presque une réponse de sa part, histoire de calmer son angoisse grandissante.

- Bien sûr que non, _s'exclama-t-il avec un rire crispé._ J'apprécie juste sa compagnie, parce qu'il me comprend et qu'il est gentil avec moi… Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous ! Parfois, je suis vraiment ridicule… Je suis sûr que Malfoy se moquerait de moi, s'il savait les idées bizarres qui me traversent l'esprit, _ajouta-t-il en riant jaune._

S'il en était si convaincu, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son discours sonnait faux, et qu'il loupait quelque chose… Son regard toujours fixé sur le miroir, Harry prit une grande inspiration, bien décidé à faire le point complet de la situation !

Plusieurs scènes défilèrent devant ses yeux : Malfoy lui parlant à l'oreille, sa main venant frôler la sienne, le blond se penchant vers lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue… Les images se succédaient inlassablement, et Harry sentait une douce chaleur monter en lui.

Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était à ses côtés… Il sentait sa respiration contre son oreille, entendait sa voix si douce et parfois si sensuelle, et sa peau ressentait encore le contact de celle du blond…

- Raaaaah, _hurla-t-il en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide et en s'éclaboussant plusieurs fois le visage._

Faire le point, hein ? Il était bien avancé… Maintenant, il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, observa l'eau disparaître dans le conduit, puis ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Il n'arrivait pas à nommer clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ennemi, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Oui, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, discuter autour d'un verre de tout et de rien, voir son sourire, entendre sa voix… Il en avait vraiment envie.

- Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Après tout, il n'y a aucun mal à passer du temps avec un collègue… Je suis convaincu que d'ici peu je rirai des idées loufoques qui m'ont traversé l'esprit, _dit-il en tentant de se convaincre._

Finalement, après 30 minutes de réflexion qui n'avaient abouti à aucune solution, si ce n'est l'assurance qu'il voulait préserver son début de relation avec Malfoy, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle.

Encore plus épuisé qu'à son réveil, il se dirigea vers sa place en traînant les pieds.

- Bonjour Harry, _dit Draco d'un ton enjoué._

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'assit.

- La nuit a été difficile ? _Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur._

Le brun leva la tête et observa son voisin. Il était tout sourire, reposé et prêt à attaquer sa journée… Harry le maudit d'être aussi guilleret et insouciant dès le matin. Même s'il devait avouer que cette vision était loin d'être désagréable.

- Oui, _finit-il par répondre._ Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi.

- C'est en partie de ma faute, désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée, _dit-il avec un sourire._ D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé.

- Je dois avouer que je me suis aussi bien amusé.

Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le petit-déjeuner, appréciant ce moment privilégié, presque intime…

Après le repas, ils se séparèrent en n'oubliant pas de se souhaiter une bonne journée, et de se donner rendez-vous au souper.

Draco se dirigea vers sa classe, impatient que cette journée se termine, afin de retrouver sa Némésis. Ces derniers temps, son esprit s'égarait beaucoup, pensant constamment à Harry, s'imaginant le caressant, l'embrassant…

D'ailleurs, ces rêves exprimaient bien ses envies, et les sorts de nettoyage étaient devenus son quotidien. Impressionnant comme deux émeraudes vertes pouvaient être aphrodisiaques, pensa-t-il, tout en sentant le désir monter en lui.

Il voulait être seul avec Harry, mais en même temps, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de ses pulsions. L'optique de sa soirée en tête à tête le ravissait, tout en augmentant sa frustration… Etre auprès de la personne qu'il désirait depuis plus de 12 ans sans pouvoir la toucher, ni lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur de la perdre, compliquait grandement la situation.

De son côté, Harry avait atteint sa salle de classe. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Malfoy. Mais à peine s'était-il assis à son bureau, que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Surpris, il leva la tête et vit Lavande faire une entrée très… théâtrale.

- Bonjour Harry, _s'exclama-t-elle d'une drôle de voix._

- Euh… Lavande… Bonjour, _dit-il légèrement agacé par sa venue._

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, et franchement, il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler…Elle était bien la seule collègue qu'il préférait éviter.

- Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir dans mon bureau ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi je serais venu ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué._

- POURQUOI ? _S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë._ Je suis choquée ! Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ?!

- A moins que ma mémoire me fasse défaut, tu es Lavande Brown, _répondit Harry de plus en plus agacé._

C'est quoi son problème ? Elle est devenue folle ou quoi ? Pensa-t-il en commençant à perdre patience. Lavande semblait outrée par sa réponse, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux.

- Pour ton information, _ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement, _je suis LE Professeur de Divination ! _Termina-t-elle d'un air supérieur. _

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Harry ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, ni ce qu'elle attendait de lui… Hésitant et essayant d'éviter un conflit, il lui répondit avec un sourire qui se voulait joyeux.

- Euh… eh bien… toutes mes félicitations !

- Tu te moques de moi ?! _S'écria-t-elle d'un ton méprisant._

- Euh… je… mais non ! _S'indigna Harry._

Bon sang, c'est quoi cette conversation ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à m'agresser comme ça ? Je voulais juste être poli avec elle, moi… Pensa-t-il, blessé, mais surtout énervé, par la réaction incompréhensible de la jeune femme.

Lavande l'observait, son regard méprisant détaillant chaque parcelle du corps de Harry. Ce dernier, ne supportant pas du tout cette inspection extrêmement intrusive, était au bord de la crise de nerf. Sa mise à nue terminée, elle sembla se détendre.

- Bon soit… Oublions ce petit « incident ». Après tout, tu viens d'arriver dans cette école, donc j'imagine que tu n'es pas encore au courant de tout. Il ne faut pas trop t'en demander non plus, n'est-ce pas ? _S'exclama-t-elle avec dédain._

- Hein ?

- Tu ne peux pas dire autre chose que « hein » ? C'est indigne d'un Professeur ! Il serait grand temps que tu apprennes à parler correctement ! _S'indigna-t-elle._

- Euh… je…

Harry supportait de moins en moins les divagations de Lavande. Il avait d'ailleurs la sensation de se retrouver plus de 10 ans en arrière, en face d'une autre personne qu'il détestait tout autant à l'époque… La ressemblance en devenait presque effrayante ! Elle se comportait à son égard exactement comme Severus Snape, c'était comme s'il avait pris possession de ce corps ! Harry frémit à cette idée.

Finalement, il se sentait aussi stupide face aux piques de sa collègue, que face à celles de son ancien professeur…

- Abrégeons, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, moi ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui après le souper ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain._

- Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui pose les questions, aussi j'aimerais une réponse !

- Eh bien… en fait…

- Bien, dans ce cas, je t'attendrai dans ma salle de classe. J'imagine que tu te rappelles où se trouve la salle de divination ?

- Oui, mais…

- Parfait ! Ne soit pas en retard ! _Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui couper constamment la parole ? Pourquoi personne ne lui laissait jamais le temps de s'exprimer ? CA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement.

- Lavande ! _S'écria-t-il._

L'interpellée sursauta et se retourna, choquée qu'il crie son nom de la sorte. Il s'approcha d'elle énergiquement, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais au moment où il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lavande. Son regard bouillait d'une telle rage et d'un tel dégoût, que Harry perdit de sa superbe.

- Euh… je… _Bégaya-t-il._

- Si tu veux que les autres te comprennent, il faudrait que tu articules plus de deux mots. Tu pourrais faire une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, par exemple, _ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

Harry en resta sans voix. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi dure, voire méchante ? Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas la Lavande de l'époque de Poudlard, mais celle-là était pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter !

- Bon, tu as quelque chose à me dire ou pas ? _Continua-t-elle agacée._ Je sais bien que tu aimes être au centre du monde, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que Monsieur veuille bien ouvrir sa précieuse bouche !

- Je… pour… ce soir… _Dit-il, cherchant ses mots._

- Il me semble que tout est réglé ! Tu viens dans mon bureau après le souper. Il n'y a rien à ajouter ! _Termina-t-elle en se retournant._

- Je ne suis pas libre ! _Lança-t-il précipitamment._

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? _S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction._ Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer de se défiler, mais cela ne marchera pas !

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! J'ai déjà un rendez-vous très important, _s'exclama Harry._

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Tu n'as qu'à l'annuler. Rien n'est aussi important que notre rencontre de ce soir. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard, et n'essaie pas de te défiler, tu le regretterais amèrement, _termina-t-elle sur un ton plein de menaces._ A ce soir.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry retourna à son bureau et s'écroula dans sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? _Gémit-il._

Dire qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir sa soirée, et voilà que cette emm… femme, venait la lui gâcher ! En plus, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Je crois que je suis maudit…

Finalement, il n'était plus aussi pressé d'arriver au souper. Il espérait presque ne jamais y arriver. Malheureusement, la journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Assis à la table des Professeurs, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté sa place depuis le matin…

Rapidement, Draco se rendit compte que Harry n'était pas vraiment présent durant le souper. Déjà en arrivant, il l'avait trouvé très nerveux. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus il semblait prêt à exploser.

De son côté Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les discussions, tellement il était obnubilé par sa colère envers Lavande. Quand il la vit quitter la Grande Salle, il fut extrêmement soulagé… Peut-être qu'elle a oublié notre rendez-vous, pensa-t-il se détendant légèrement. Après tout, ses appartements étaient à l'opposé de ceux de la jeune femme, il ne risquait donc pas de la croiser.

Même s'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons, Draco vit avec bonheur Harry se détendre. Il décida de questionner le brun quand ils seraient seuls, afin de connaître ce qui l'avait tant travaillé…

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes quittèrent la table plus tôt que le soir précédent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient aux appartements de Draco.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir un moment ? _Demanda Draco légèrement anxieux._

Mais avant même que le brun ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une voix hurla son nom dans le couloir.

- Harry ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Harry se retourna et vit Lavande venir énergiquement à leur rencontre. Elle semblait hors d'elle.

- Tu devrais déjà être dans mon bureau depuis plus d'une heure ! _S'indigna-t-elle._ Tu pensais me faire attendre jusqu'à quand ?

- Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Suis-moi et dépêches-toi ! _Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant._

- Lavande, il était prévu que Harry passe à mon bureau pour que je lui explique certains fonctionnements de l'école, _dit Draco d'une voix glaciale._ Tu n'as qu'à remettre ton « entrevue » à demain.

- Impossible, j'ai déjà deux jours de retard ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire entrave à mon travail Draco ?

- Non, _dit-il en soupirant. _

Rendant les armes, il se retourna vers Harry et ajouta avec un sourire triste.

- Désolé, Harry, mais je crains de devoir renvoyer notre soirée à une date ultérieure.

- Mais… Bien, tant pis.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy baisser les bras aussi vite. Il était un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas défendu davantage « leur soirée ». Mais en voyant le sourire triste du blond, il comprit qu'ils étaient deux à la vouloir, et à être frustrés.

- Bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! _Leur lança le blond avant de descendre les marches._

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller cette fois ? _Demanda Lavande impatiente._

- Oui.

Harry la suivit jusqu'à sa salle de cours, un peu comme un condamné accompagne son bourreau jusqu'à l'échafaud. L'idée même de devoir passer du temps avec elle le démoralisait… En plus, il était convaincu que cette « entrevue » n'allait pas du tout lui plaire !

Deux heures plus tard, il poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre, épuisé. Cette soirée prévoyait d'être horrible, elle avait tenu toutes ses promesses ! En fait, Lavande voulait le voir pour faire son thème astral et lui prédire son avenir, sous prétexte qu'elle devait le faire pour tout nouvel enseignant. D'après elle, l'avenir même de Poudlard en dépendait…

Il avait dû l'écouter déblatérer pendant deux heures, alors qu'il détestait tout ce qui touchait à la divination depuis toujours ! Enfin, l'écouter… c'était beaucoup dire. Il avait surtout fait semblant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à toutes ses histoires de prédiction. En plus, l'une d'entre elles avait complètement détruit sa vie ! Difficile de les apprécier après ça…

Ce fut complètement démoralisé, et à deux doigts de pleurer sur sa soirée gâchée, que Harry se coucha, et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

De son côté, Draco eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour que Harry passe la soirée avec lui. Il savait d'expérience à quel point un entretien avec Lavande pouvait être énervant et ennuyeux. En même temps, elle n'était pas le genre de personnes à qui il était bénéfique de tenir tête…

Il espérait juste que le brun ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur…

xxxx

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur… Sa soirée avec Lavande avait vraiment été un cauchemar ! Il espérait ne plus devoir vivre une situation pareille. En même temps, il était très étonné par son comportement. Je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivé... On ne change pas entièrement de caractère du jour au lendemain ! Pensa-t-il. Elle avait dû vivre quelque chose de traumatisant, ou au moins, de très dur, pour haïr autant les autres…

Quelque part, il se retrouvait dans son attitude, car sans Hermione, il serait probablement devenu aussi glaciale et désagréable que Lavande… Décidément, je lui dois beaucoup, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi les vrais amis ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, Malfoy était déjà présent. Il leva la tête en le voyant approcher, et Harry remarqua qu'il semblait mal à l'aise. Il balaya la table des Professeurs du regard, et vit Lavande en pleine conversation avec Susan. La discussion était très animée, voire agressive du côté de la Médium. Quant à Susan, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Cette vision réveilla la mauvaise humeur de Harry, et augmenta sa colère envers Lavande. Enervé par sa propre impuissance, il se dirigea de manière énergique vers sa place.

- Bonjour Malfoy_._

- Bonjour Harry…

Le brun s'assit et entama son petit-déjeuner. Draco jetait constamment des coups d'œil vers lui, tâchant de deviner s'il lui en voulait ou non… Harry semblait d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui n'aida pas Draco à débuter une conversation. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche…

Au moment où il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, plusieurs hiboux entrèrent dans la pièce, et l'un d'eux se dirigea vers Harry, lâchant sa lettre en plein vol. Le brun l'ouvrit immédiatement et la parcourut rapidement, connaissant d'avance son expéditeur. Draco en profita pour briser la glace.

- Comment va cette chère Hermione ? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué._

- Bien… Elle me rappelle juste qu'elle m'attend vendredi à 18h chez elle, _répondit-il._ Comme si j'avais pu oublier ce rendez-vous, _ajouta-t-il sur un ton boudeur._

- En même temps, c'est une excuse pour prendre de tes nouvelles, non ? _Continua Draco avec un sourire._

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux gris semblaient tristes, et inquiets aussi… Il était tellement pris par ses « petites préoccupations », qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le blond n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? _Répondit-il avec un faible sourire._

Il était très touché que Harry s'inquiète pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ses préoccupations ici, ce n'était pas très approprié, les murs avaient trop d'oreilles.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Eh bien… je…

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte de l'audace de sa question. Mais pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question ? Il n'a aucune raison de me parler de ses problèmes ! Je viens encore de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis vraiment un imbécile, pensa-t-il en se maudissant.

- Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, _enchaîna-t-il précipitamment._ En fait, ça ne me regarde pas… _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé._

- Harry, ta question ne me dérange pas… Au contraire, je suis très touché que tu t'inquiètes pour ma petite personne…

- Oh, vraiment ? _Répondit-il étonné._

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais te parler, mais…

Draco releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour le faire, _enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire gêné._

Harry se sentit très bête tout d'un coup… En fait, ce sentiment commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude depuis son entrée en fonction à Poudlard.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier le nombre de personnes qui nous entourent, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant._

Bon, allez Harry, prend ton courage à deux mains ! Il prit une grande inspiration, fixa plus intensément Malfoy et enchaîna.

- Que dirais-tu de continuer cette discussion dans mes appartements ce soir, après le souper ?

Draco faillit avaler de travers… Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Harry venait de l'inviter ! Voyant l'air totalement hébété de Malfoy, il paniqua légèrement…

- Comme ça tu pourras voir comment j'ai aménagé les lieux, ils ont beaucoup changé tu sais, _enchaîna-t-il précipitamment, soudain très mal à l'aise._

La voix du brun fit sortir Draco de ses pensées, le ramenant sur terre.

- Merci de l'invitation, j'accepte avec plaisir, _répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant._

- Super, _s'exclama-t-il, libéré d'un poids._ Alors à ce soir ! J'ai encore des cours à préparer.

- A plus tard ! Bonne journée, Harry, _ajouta Draco d'une voix douce._

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, _lui lança Harry avec un magnifique sourire en s'engageant dans l'allée._

Par merlin, comment résister face à un tel sourire, pensa Draco. Il va finir par me tuer…

Alors que le jour précédent Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé, cette journée fut particulièrement longue… En plus, certains élèves lui menèrent la vie dure, tant et si bien, qu'il dut élever la voix et retirer des points pour la première fois depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il avait espéré que ses élèves le respecteraient suffisamment pour ne pas devoir imposer son autorité, ou du moins, que cela arrive le plus tard possible…

Finalement, ce fut plutôt déprimé qu'il rejoignit ses confrères pour le souper.

- Eh bien, on dirait que ta journée s'est plutôt mal passée…

- Oh, bonsoir Angie, _dit-il en soupirant._

- Salut Harry ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda-t-elle s'en cacher sa curiosité._

- J'ai dû ôter des points à plusieurs de mes élèves aujourd'hui…

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème… Ils sont là pour ça non ?

- Qui ça les élèves ? _S'exclama Draco d'un ton moqueur en s'asseyant._

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Malfoy ! Tu te crois malin je présume ? _S'énerva Angelina._

- Moi ? Mais je n'oserais pas, _dit-il d'un ton très théâtral._

Harry éclata de rire en voyant les mimiques de Draco.

- Harry ! _S'indigna-t-elle._

- Excuses-moi Angie, mais Malfoy était vraiment trop drôle, _continua-t-il son rire s'amplifiant davantage._

- Au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir rendu le sourire à notre cher collègue, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry._

Tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa journée s'estompèrent au contact affectueux du blond. Harry sentit tous ses muscles se détendre, et il put enfin profiter de sa soirée.

- Hey Malfoy, et si tu arrêtais de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? _Ironisa Angelina._

- Moi ? _Répondit-il jouant les grands étonnés._ Mais je me fiche complètement d'être le centre du monde…

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ?!

- Mais je suis très sérieux ! _S'indigna-t-il._

Incroyable ce que cette femme pouvait l'exaspérer ! Il était grand temps qu'il lui cloue le bec !

- Inutile d'être au centre du monde ou même de l'univers, tant que je peux être au centre de la vie de Harry, _enchaîna-t-il sans réfléchir aux possibles conséquences de ces mots._

Angelina avala une gorgée de vin de travers, et le premier concerné en resta sans voix. Ses joues rougirent violemment, et son cœur loupa un battement, lorsque le message atteignit enfin son cerveau.

- Mais que… que… que… tu… _Bégaya-t-il._

Draco, se rendant compte de son audace et de l'importance des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, décida de… prendre la fuite. Il apostropha Theodore qui quittait la tablée.

- Hey Theo, attends, j'ai une question à te poser ! _S'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment._

Harry, toujours perdu et sans voix, le suivit du regard, et le vit accoster leur collègue. Il lui en voulait presque de l'abandonner, après avoir lancé de telles paroles !

- Harry, il est temps que nous ayons une discussion ! _Dit Angie en le forçant à la regarder._ Il y a quoi entre toi et Malfoy ?

- Mais je… je… rien ! _Répondit-il perdu, et d'un ton peu convaincant._

- Je vois bien que tu mens… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu n'es quand même pas attiré par lui ?! Harry c'est un homme et surtout c'est… enfin, c'est Malfoy !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était complètement déstabilisé… Il savait tout cela ! Il voulait hurler qu'il se fichait de Malfoy, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais… les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir sa bouche ! C'était comme si… comme si tout son être refusait cette réponse.

- Harry ! Mais dis quelque chose ! _S'inquiéta Angelina._

Au moment où Harry se décida à parler, Draco revint à sa place. Il avait suivi leur conversation d'une oreille discrète tout en parlant à Theo, et il craignait de voir sa soirée gâchée par les questions stupides et indiscrètes de Angelina. Bon d'accord, elles n'étaient pas aussi bêtes que cela, puisqu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Harry ressentait pour lui, mais il redoutait tellement d'entendre la réponse, qu'il préféra couper court à leur conversation.

- Harry, que dirais-tu de quitter la Grande Salle maintenant ? Si on ne veut pas terminer trop tard, il vaudrait mieux y aller, non ? _Demanda-t-il nonchalamment tout en prenant le bras du brun pour le forcer à se lever._

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? _S'écria Angelina._

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, _ajouta Draco sur un ton neutre._

- Malfoy, tu essaies de faire quoi ?

- Rien qui te concerne directement… Viens Harry, allons-y.

L'interpellé se sentit entraîné vers la sortie. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé, qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester... Il commença à réagir, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant à ses appartements, et que Malfoy lui tenait toujours le bras.

- Tu… tu peux… me lâcher ? _Demanda-t-il hésitant._

- Oh oui, pardon ! _Répondit Draco avec un sourire crispé._

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Draco hésitait entre partir en courant ou rester encore un peu avec lui… Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que je voulais être au centre de sa vie ! Pourquoi pas lui dire directement « Je t'aime, tu veux vivre avec moi ? » ! Pensa-t-il sarcastique. Je suis vraiment un idiot… Si je voulais que Harry me fuie, j'ai choisi la meilleure méthode, pleura-t-il mentalement.

De son côté, Harry avait ouvert la porte et attendait sur le palier. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter… Quelque part, il avait été touché par les paroles de Malfoy, mais comment être sûr qu'il était sincère ? Il avait tellement peur de lui poser la question. Non… en fait, il avait surtout peur de sa réponse. En même temps, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, était-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Bonne ou pas, il finit par choisir cette option.

- Alors tu entres ou pas ? _Questionna-t-il avec un sourire crispé._

Draco n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde.

- Oui, volontiers, _répondit-il en passant à côté de Harry._

- Installes-toi et fais comme chez toi !

Draco s'assit sur le divan, pendant que son hôte allumait un feu de cheminée d'un coup de baguette.

- Je te sers quoi ? Scotch, Vodka, Whiskey ?

- Allons-y pour un Whiskey.

Harry remplit deux verres et en tendit un au blond.

- Merci.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son invité, et les deux hommes sirotèrent leur Whiskey en silence durant de longues minutes… Finalement, Draco décida de rompre la glace, ce qui soulagea énormément l'atmosphère.

- Alors ton poste te plaît toujours ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Je pensais qu'ils ne s'intéresseraient pas du tout à cette matière, mais finalement, les élèves sont très studieux durant mes cours.

- Tant mieux !

- J'ai même prévu d'emmener les cinquième, sixième et septième années, étudier des objets Moldus sur le terrain.

- Excellente idée. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ces sorties, tu peux demander aux Professeurs qui ne travaillent pas ces jours-là. Ils t'accompagneront sûrement avec plaisir.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, je ne refuserais pas un petit coup de main, _dit-il en souriant._

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Draco en profita pour observer la pièce. Harry l'avait décorée principalement dans des tons orange et vert. Plusieurs photos ornaient les murs, et l'une d'elles représentait Harry et Hermione à leur cérémonie de remise des Aspics. Il manquait un bout de l'image, certainement à l'endroit où se trouvait la belette, pensa Draco.

Une autre était la photo de mariage de Harry et Ginny. Le blond eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la tendresse de leur regard, l'amour qui les unissait… Sentant les larmes venir, il se concentra à nouveau sur son verre et le vida d'une traite.

- Ca t'embête si je m'en ressers un ?

- Non, aucun souci, fais comme chez toi.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Draco avait bien conscience que sa phrase lancée durant le repas y était pour beaucoup… Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, et il craignait que Harry revienne sur l'incident.

De son côté, le brun n'osait pas regarder son invité… Depuis plusieurs jours, il se posait des questions quant aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond, et la boutade de Malfoy durant le souper, ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. En fait, ce n'était pas la phrase en elle-même qui le travaillait, mais bien les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi à ce moment-là… De la crainte, de l'étonnement, mais surtout, surplombant toutes les autres émotions, de la… joie !

Il avait très envie de savoir si le blond était sérieux, ou si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie… Mais il redoutait tellement la réponse, qu'il n'osait pas poser la question.

- Prêt pour vendredi soir ? _Questionna Draco._

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que le blond lui avait adressé la parole. Ce fut en sentant un regard posé sur lui, qu'il leva la tête, et qu'il rencontra des yeux gris interrogateurs.

- Tu… tu m'as parlé ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Oui, il me semble…

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt pour vendredi soir…

- Je ne sais pas trop… En fait, j'ai très envie de rencontrer l'homme qui fait tant battre le cœur de Hermione, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, ni quelle attitude adopter.

- Oui, je te comprends. Mais le moment venu, tu sauras naturellement comment te comporter. Le plus important, c'est que tu restes toi-même, n'essaie pas de jouer un rôle, et le reste suivra.

- Oui, tu as raison… N'empêche je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui peut bien être cette personne...

- Est-ce si important ?

- En fait, non… Je crois juste que je suis très curieux, _dit-il en rigolant._

- Je dois dire que je le suis tout autant que toi… Je me réjouis d'être samedi pour connaître son nom ! Je te sers un autre verre ? _Demanda-t-il en se levant._

- Oui, volontiers.

Ils burent en silence pendant plus d'une heure, savourant ce moment de calme et de connivence entre eux. Après plusieurs verres, passablement désinhibés, ils s'adressèrent à nouveau la parole. La conversation s'engagea autour de la coupe des maisons, où les Serdaigles avaient pris une nette avance, pour dévier sur le tournoi de Quidditch.

- Cette année, la coupe reviendra à ma maison ! Nous avons le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'école, _affirma Draco._

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Attends de voir le match de ce week-end… Je suis sûr que les Gryffondors vont se reprendre.

- On verra, on verra….

- En même temps, que rêver de mieux qu'une finale Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça serait une magnifique finale, _acquiesça le blond._ Enfin, elle le serait si l'arbitre n'était pas aussi partial !

- Angie aime trop le Quidditch pour salir ce sport. Elle ne commettra pas d'impers, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est toi qui le dis… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Johnson, je te trouve drôlement proche d'elle, _dit-il suspicieusement._

- Pas plus qu'avec mes autres amis…

Harry commençait à être très éméché… Il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'évolution de la conversation, ni de la portée possible de celle-ci. Draco l'avait bien compris, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Même avec l'esprit un peu embrumé, il gardait une certaine maîtrise de lui-même. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, et d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments de sa Némésis.

- Bien sûr… Et tu penses que je vais te croire, _ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse._ Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos petits regards tendres, et votre complicité ? Tu ressens quoi pour elle ?

- Pour Angie ? Ben… de l'amitié, rien de plus…

Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? _S'exclama-t-il._

- Jaloux ? Et pourquoi ? _Répondit Draco en se renfrognant._

- J'y crois pas… Dis donc tu caches drôlement bien ton jeu !

- Mon jeu ? Quel jeu ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Je t'aurais aidé…

- Aidé ? Mais pourquoi ?

Draco était de plus en plus perdu… Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

- Promis, je ne dirai rien à Angie ! En même temps, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça… Après tout, qui aime bien, châtie bien !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

- De tes sentiments pour Angie ! Tu es amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

- QUOI ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler… Lui, amoureux de cette folle furieuse ? Mais enfin, Harry tu es bête ou quoi ? C'est toi que j'aime triple andouille, hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il savait bien que le brun n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres, mais de là à croire qu'il était amoureux de Johnson… Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser !

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? _Dit Harry étonné._

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne pourrais partager ma vie avec elle, _s'exclama-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée._

- Oh… je… j'avais cru… excuses-moi, _dit-il en rougissant face à sa gaffe._

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? _Demanda doucement Draco._

- Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une amie.

Draco éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de Harry.

- Cette situation est plutôt drôle, non ? Tu étais convaincu que j'étais amoureux de cette femme, et moi j'étais sûr que c'était toi qui l'aimais ! Et au final, aucun de nous deux n'éprouve de sentiments envers elle, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant de plus belle._

Le comique de la situation fit rire Harry aux éclats. Plié en deux, il finit par tomber de son fauteuil, ce qui augmenta son hilarité, et déclencha un fou rire chez Draco. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, les spasmes et l'alcool rendant tout ses mouvements bien compliqués… Finalement, il prit place à côté du blond qui pleurait toujours de rire.

- En parlant de femme, pourrais-tu me dire ce que devient la belle blonde qui t'accompagnait à la soirée retrouvailles ?

- Qu….elle… b… blon… blonde ? _Demanda Draco entre deux hoquets._

- C'est ça fiches-toi de moi ! La fille glaciale, mais très séduisante qui te suivait partout et qui était toujours collée à toi ! _Dit-il d'un ton mauvais._

- Ah elle ?! _S'exclama-t-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits._ J'imagine que tu parles de Astoria…

- Pff, elle pourrait s'appeler Julie que ça ne changerait rien…

- Dis-moi Harry… Tu ne serais pas jaloux d'elle par hasard ? _Enchaîna-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

- Qui a parlé de jalousie ? _S'écria-t-il rouge comme une pivoine. _C'était une question, c'est tout !

Décidément, Harry avait vraiment des réactions très puériles par moment… Draco sourit devant son pseudo-démenti. Il était évident qu'il était jaloux, et sa répartie ne faisait qu'argumenter dans ce sens… Finalement, le fait que Harry soit éméché avait vraiment du bon, il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à mentir et à cacher ses sentiments.

- Elle est partie.

- Quoi, elle t'a largué ? Non, le grand Draco Malfoy, c'est fait plaquer ? Incroyable ! _Ajouta-t-il se retenant de rire._

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités ! C'est moi qui l'aie quitté… Elle croyait que j'allais l'épouser ! Non, mais pour qui elle me prend ? _Ironisa-t-il._

- Alors tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? _Ajouta Harry d'un ton plus sérieux. _Plutôt étonnant pour quelqu'un qui additionnait les conquêtes…

- Mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, _dit-il en se penchant vers Harry._ Je t'ai toi, et c'est largement suffisant, _murmura-t-il en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue._

- Moi ? _Dit-il tremblant._

- Oui, toi.

Non, c'était impossible… Il se moquait de lui, c'était évident ! Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à lui faire du mal…

- Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer des gens comme ça, _dit-il sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? _Ajouta-t-il, sa voix perdant de son intensité. _

- Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi, Harry. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour ça…

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

- Un Malfoy ne tient qu'à lui-même, _argua-t-il en sentant ses paupières devenir très lourdes._ Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, _murmura-t-il tristement._

- Harry, je…

Draco se stoppa net en voyant que le brun s'était endormi, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

- Tu choisis bien ton moment pour t'endormir, _dit-il en soupirant._ Décidément, tu es bien cruel…

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, l'allongea sur le divan, et se rendit dans la chambre de Harry. Il allait prendre le duvet, quand son regard se porta sur une photo trônant bien en évidence sur la table de nuit. Elle représentait Ginny, toute souriante, le ventre bien rebondi. En se retournant, il découvrit plusieurs autres images de la jeune femme, soit seule, soit en présence de son époux.

- Harry… Quoi que tu dises, tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil… Et je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu le feras un jour.

Attristé par cette découverte, Draco retourna dans le salon, et couvrit le brun de son duvet. Il avait toujours su que la probabilité que son amour devienne un jour partagé, était minuscule voire quasi nulle, mais il l'avait toujours espéré… Après tout, ne ditons pas, « l'espoir fait vivre » ?

Il était conscient que Harry ne pourrait pas entamer une nouvelle relation, tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté la mort de sa femme, et il était prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire. Il avait attendu plus de 12 ans pour avoir une relation autre que conflictuelle avec lui, il pouvait bien patienter encore quelques années pour qu'elle continue d'évoluer… Surtout que, maintenant qu'il connaissait une partie des sentiments du brun à son égard, il avait encore plus envie de se battre pour lui !

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand il aimait Harry. Il n'avait compris ses sentiments qu'au tout début de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi là ? Il n'en savait trop rien… Mais depuis, aucune conquête masculine ou féminine n'avait pu lui amener une once de plaisir. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à ses « retrouvailles » avec sa Némésis, il ne savait plus ce que le mot « désir » voulait dire. Plutôt pathétique pour l'héritier de la famille Malfoy…

- Harry, j'espère que tu es fier de toi, _murmura-t-il._ Tu as réussi à me prendre ce que j'ai de plus précieux… mon cœur.

Sur ces mots, Draco s'approcha du son visage.

- Sans t'en rendre compte, ça va faire 12 ans que tu tiens ma vie entre tes mains… Je mérite bien une petite compensation, non ? _Dit-il en se penchant davantage. _Pardonnes-moi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Je t'aime, Harry, _murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un second baiser. _

Draco se releva, et après un dernier regard sur un Harry profondément endormi, il quitta sa chambre, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Bien qu'éméché, il était fier d'être resté plutôt maître de lui-même durant cette soirée. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce dont Harry se souviendrait le lendemain… Il espérait presque qu'il aurait tout oublié, histoire de ne pas créer de tensions supplémentaires.

Il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, tournant et retournant le « Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimeras jamais » lancé par Harry, tentant d'en trouver le sens… en vain.

xxxx

Une sensation de nausée réveilla Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur aiguë faillit lui exploser le crâne.

- Fichues conséquences de l'alcool, _maugréa-t-il_.

Il se leva et se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bains pour chercher sa potion anti-gueule de bois. La lumière du néon augmenta son mal de tête qui devint quasiment insoutenable. Il ferma les yeux, et tâtonna pour trouver le flacon salvateur. Après une bonne gorgée, la douleur s'estompa et son esprit retrouva une certaine clarté.

Il retourna dans son salon, essayant de réunir le peu de souvenirs qui lui restaient de sa soirée. Son regard fut attiré par le duvet blanc, reposant sur son canapé.

- Mmm, on dirait que je me suis endormi sur le divan… _Murmura-t-il._

Il balaya la pièce du regard, et constata que deux verres étaient toujours posés sur la table basse du salon, à côté d'une bouteille de Whiskey quasiment vide.

- Décidément, je supporte toujours aussi mal l'alcool, _soupira-t-il._ En plus, j'ai dû m'endormir en présence de Malfoy, puisque je ne me rappelle pas être allé chercher mon duvet… Oh la honte, _gémit-il._

Soudain, une peur atroce monta en lui.

- Par Merlin, j'espère que je n'ai rien dit d'étrange, ni fait de drôles de choses, sous les effets de l'alcool, _s'inquiéta-t-il._

Cela lui était arrivé plus d'une fois quand il était élève à Poudlard… Du moins, au dire de ses camarades, puisque lui ne se rappelait jamais de rien ! Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'aller voir Malfoy pour, premièrement, s'excuser de s'être endormi pendant leur soirée, ce qui était plus que malpoli ; et deuxièmement, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de manière trop « collante » avec lui…

Finalement, c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait le plus ! Ces derniers temps, il se posait tellement de questions quant à son « attirance » pour le blond, qu'il craignait presque de lui avoir fait des avances… D'après ses amis, l'alcool avait un effet très désinhibant sur lui, aussi il redoutait le pire ! De toute façon, il verrait très vite à l'attitude de Malfoy envers lui, s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal ou non.

Ayant pris sa décision, Harry se doucha rapidement, s'habilla, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Malfoy, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, puis il frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

- Entrez, la porte est ouverte ! _S'écria une voix légèrement glaciale._

Il s'exécuta. Une valise, entourée de vêtements et de livres, reposait sur le lit. Le blond semblait en plein préparatifs pour un départ imminent. J'en étais sûr ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, et il s'en va pour ne plus me voir, pensa Harry terrifié.

- C'est pourquoi ? _Continua la voix sur le même ton._

Son accueil déstabilisa quelque peu Harry, et augmenta son angoisse d'un comportement un peu trop désinhibé…

- Bonjour Malfoy, _s'exclama-t-il d'un ton hésitant._

Ce dernier sursauta, et laissa tomber les vêtements qu'il était en train de ranger dans sa valise.

- Ha… Harry ! Bonjour ! Excuses-moi je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, _dit-il d'un ton joyeux._ Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il semblait plutôt heureux de le voir… Finalement, la soirée ne s'était peut-être pas si mal passée ! Cette pensée revigora le brun qui enchaîna immédiatement sur un ton plus léger.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir… Je n'ai pas été un très bon hôte…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très poli de s'endormir pendant une soirée, _continua-t-il en rigolant._ D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour le duvet, tu prends vraiment bien soin de moi ! _Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

- Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Si je me rappelle bien, toi et l'alcool vous avez toujours fait deux, _enchaîna-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur._

- Ben… je… _Bégaya-t-il en rougissant._

- Tu sais tes frasques faisaient le tour de l'école à l'époque ! D'ailleurs, elles étaient au cœur même de toutes les plaisanteries dans ma salle commune, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant._

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, _répliqua Harry vexé._ J'imagine que toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour m'humilier…

- Ce temps est révolu, non ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

Sa remarque calma immédiatement le brun, qui se rendit compte de la puérilité de sa réplique. Décidément, il avait de la peine à parler du passé sans être sur la défensive…

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, _dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné, un peu comme un enfant pris en faute._

- Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour hier soir, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée !

- Euh… dis… je n'ai rien fait de… bizarre, non ? _Demanda-t-il hésitant._

- Bizarre ? Mmmm, dans quel sens ? Comme quand tu es monté sur la table pour chanter et danser une chanson Moldue ? Ou bien, comme quand tu as débuté une sorte de striptease sur cette même table ? _Dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur. _

- Gné ?

Fut le seul mot qu'un Harry rouge écarlate put prononcer… Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pensa-t-il complètement paniqué.

- Je… je n'ai pas… fait ça, hein ? _Questionna-t-il très inquiet._

Draco lui lança un magnifique sourire, et éclata de rire devant la mine atterrée du brun.

- Bien sûr que non, _dit-il en rigolant de plus belle. _Je plaisantais ! On a passé toute la soirée à discuter, rien de plus, _ajouta-t-il._

- Tant mieux… _Soupira-t-il._ Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, j'ai vraiment eu peur… _Enchaîna-t-il soulagé._

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, _dit-il avec un petit sourire._

Draco reprit ses vêtements, les plia et les rangea dans sa valise, avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre des dossiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en voyage ? _Demanda le brun._

- Je vais assister à une convention sur les potions médicales à Paris.

- Oh…

Harry observa Malfoy s'agiter, courir d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre, pour prendre différentes affaires.

- Et… tu pars… pour combien de temps ? _Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

- Oh, pas longtemps, je reviens demain en fin d'après-midi… Pourquoi ?

Draco était vraiment content de voir que Harry était légèrement peiné par son départ. Finalement, le brun tenait peut-être à lui ? Avait-il enfin réussi à toucher son cœur ? En même temps, il n'osait pas trop l'espérer… Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, qu'il redoutait de se faire de fausses idées, voire d'être rejeté ou humilié…

- Pour rien, c'est juste… de la curiosité, _répondit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise._

Draco boucla son sac et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour prendre sa cape.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais devoir te quitter si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à la première conférence…

- Oh oui, bien sûr, excuses-moi.

Harry accompagna le blond jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

- On aura tout le temps de bavarder demain, _dit Draco._

- Oui, c'est sûr, _répondit-il avec un sourire._ Alors bonne convention, et à demain !

- Merci. A demain.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de bouger, attendant quelque chose, sans savoir quoi… Draco sentit ses yeux fixés sur son dos. Quand il atteignit la grande porte, il se retourna et son regard rencontra deux intenses émeraudes vertes. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment qui leur parut une éternité, un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Finalement, le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et leva la main en signe d'au revoir.

- Bonne journée ! A demain, Harry, _dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui fit rougir Harry de plaisir._

- A demain. Fais bon voyage, _répliqua-t-il avec un magnifique sourire._

- Merci, _ajouta le blond en se retournant et en quittant l'école._

De son côté, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, le visage rayonnant et le cœur léger, sous le regard bienveillant de Theodore qui avait observé toute la scène.

- Décidément, ces deux là vont vraiment bien ensembles ! _Murmura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres._

_A suivre__…_


	13. Le mystérieux amant

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Titmo :** Oui, ils commencent à se rapprocher… Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines !

**Moon :** La torture de Angie devrait bientôt arriver, mais avant, elle va encore t'énerver… Oh, et tu auras enfin la réponse à ta grande question ! lol

**Zelna :** Oui, Draco est patient… Presque trop… Mais on dit bien que l'amour rend aveugle non ? lol

**Laura :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

**Bibiou : **Voici cette suite que tu attendais tant ! lol

**Camille : **Merci pour ta relecture toujours si avisée !

**Chapitre 13 : Le mystérieux amant**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry rayonnait de bonheur, il rigolait et souriait à la ronde. Il dîna en compagnie de la Directrice. Angelina et Draco n'étant pas présents, il se décala pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent de son travail, de ses élèves, et finalement, de ses collègues.

Minerva était très intriguée par la relation qui s'était établie entre le jeune homme et Draco, même si elle avait bien sa petite idée quant à la nature de leurs sentiments respectifs… Il était clair que le Professeur de Potions était très attaché à son collègue.

En fait, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qu'il portait à Harry… et malheureusement, pour lui, le brun semblait l'être ! Elle eut un sourire bienveillant en repensant à la douceur du blond envers lui. Par chance, même si Harry n'avait pas encore décodé les messages implicites envoyés par le blond, il n'était pas insensible à sa gentillesse…

Au début, Minerva avait redouté la collaboration entre les deux hommes… Elle se rappelait trop bien leurs frasques durant leur scolarité, et elle souhaitait vivement ne pas revivre pareils conflits ! Dès la rentrée, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison d'essayer. Il était clair que leur relation s'était grandement modifiée… D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour puisse s'immiscer entre eux. Mais il était certain qu'ils avaient une certaine « attirance » l'un pour l'autre.

Mais plus elle discutait avec Harry, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Et comme son ancien élève avait toujours eu de la peine avec les sentiments, c'était loin d'être gagné…

- Ah au fait, Minerva, je serai absent demain soir, _s'exclama Harry._

- Bien, merci pour l'information. Vous ne serez absents que la soirée ou plusieurs jours ?

- En ce qui me concerne, seulement le soir.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous vous rendez à la même soirée que Angelina ?

- Exactement. J'imagine qu'elle ne rentrera que le samedi, puisque Georges sera aussi présent, _continua-t-il._

- Effectivement. En tout cas, j'en prends note. Bon, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Bon après-midi, Harry.

- Merci, bon après-midi à vous aussi.

Finalement, le jeudi passa tranquillement. Harry était sur un petit nuage, voyant toute situation de manière positive.

Le soir, il retrouva Angelina. Leur discussion tourna uniquement autour du souper du lendemain. Tous les deux se demandaient qui pouvait bien être « Le mystérieux amant » de Hermione. Ils avaient même élaboré une liste de noms plausibles, mais aucun ne remportait leur suffrage…

Angie avait appris par Georges, que toute la famille Weasley serait présente au souper. Il lui avait aussi confirmé la présence de la famille Granger, ainsi que celle de Luna et de son mari, Rolf. La maison de Hermione n'aura jamais été aussi remplie ! Pensa Harry.

- Je propose que l'on s'y rende ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _Demanda Angelina._

- C'est une bonne idée ! _Répondit Harry._ On pourra voyager par le réseau de cheminées, et emprunter celle du hall.

- Oui, c'est le plus pratique. Par contre, je ne peux pas te fixer d'heure précise, car j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, et je ne sais pas à quelle heure il va se terminer. Je viendrai te rejoindre dans ta chambre, dès que je suis prête.

- Ok, parfait ! Alors à demain, _s'exclama Harry en se levant._

- A demain !

Il retourna dans sa chambre et profita de l'heure peu avancée pour corriger des devoirs, et préparer certains de ses cours.

xxxx

A Paris, Draco s'ennuya ferme toute la journée… Les conférences s'enchaînèrent, et furent toutes plus longues et inutiles les unes que les autres ! A croire que tous les sorciers s'étant spécialisés dans les potions, n'avaient rien compris à leur art si subtile. Tous des incompétents, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

Il venait à peine d'entrer que quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Dray, j'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! _S'exclama un jeune homme noir en s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire._

- Blaise ! _Dit-il d'un ton enjoué en enlaçant son meilleur ami._ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Séance de dédicaces, _déclara-t-il en lui montrant le livre qu'il avait dans la main. _Je viens de publier un nouveau roman.

- Eh bien, félicitations ! Dis-moi ta carrière d'écrivain à l'air de te réussir…

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il faut dire que les Moldus adorent les histoires de sorcières et de créatures « fantastiques ». Ca me facilite drôlement la vie, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant._

- C'est sûr… Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais à Paris ?

- Theo a vendu la mèche.

- Je vois, _dit-il en rigolant._ Il a bien fait !

- Bon, tu n'as pas l'intention de manger ici avec tous ces stupides conférenciers, non ? Allez, je t'emmène dans un autre restaurant, bien plus branché !

- Avec plaisir ! Après la journée soporifique que je viens d'avoir, j'ai bien besoin de changer d'air…

- Bien, adjugé ! Allons-y.

Les deux hommes prirent un taxi et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Le restaurant choisi par Blaise était tout simplement génial ! Une super ambiance, des mets exquis, bref, tout pour bien terminer la journée. Arrivés au dessert, Blaise s'approcha de son ami, et lui posa enfin la question qui l'obnubilait.

- Dis Dray, tu en es où avec Potter ? _Demanda-t-il avec un regard complice._

- Harry ! Il s'appelle Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire pour que tu t'en souviennes ?! _Dit-il légèrement agacé._

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas… Alors où en es-tu avec « Harry » ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, _répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre._

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu m'as pourri la vie, en arrêtant pas de parler de lui, et tu oses dire que ça ne me regarde pas ?! C'est la meilleure… _Ajouta-t-il d'un ton boudeur._

Draco rigola devant l'air dépité et vexé du noir. Il savait très bien que son ami, toujours friand de potins, ne s'intéressait à son histoire que par curiosité… Mais en même temps, il avait toujours été là pour l'écouter pleurer sur son amour impossible… Il lui devait bien cela.

- Nulle part…

- Comment ça nulle part ? Laisses-moi rire, le grand Draco Malfoy n'est pas encore arrivé à ses fins ? Tu perds la main, mon vieux ! _Dit-il en éclatant de rire._

- Peut-être… _Murmura-t-il en fixant son verre de vin._

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? _S'exclama Blaise étonné_.

- Je ne sais pas si je perds la main… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Harry n'a rien à voir avec mes anciennes conquêtes ! C'est d'ailleurs une de ses facettes qui me plaît beaucoup… Il est unique, _murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre._

- Toi, tu es complètement accro ! _Répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules._

- J'en ai peur… Mais tu comprends ce que je ressens n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu sais à quel point il est difficile de séduire la personne qu'on aime…

- C'est sûr que Theo m'en a bien fait baver… « Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes », tu parles d'un défi ! J'ai bien failli abandonner, et ce, plus d'une fois ! Toutes mes « techniques » de séduction ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui… En fait, quand l'amour s'en mêle, tout devient plus compliqué. Mais j'ai tenu bon, et depuis 12 ans, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Et ça se voit, _dit Draco en fixant son ami._ Je suis très heureux pour toi, tu méritais de connaître ce bonheur, surtout après tous les efforts que tu as fourni pour séduire Theo, _ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire._

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, _dit-il avec une moue boudeuse._

- C'est juste que je me suis rappelé de certaines de tes « techniques » et je dois dire qu'il fallait oser… Notre 5ème année à Poudlard a vraiment été très mouvementée ! Grâce à toi, j'ai passé des soirées très agréables, à t'écouter raconter tes tentatives du jour, _continua-t-il en rigolant._

- En y repensant, c'est vrai que j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi… Heureusement que je t'avais à mes côtés pour me remettre sur le droit chemin ! _Dit-il en souriant._

- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

- Oui, j'imagine. Dans ce cas, il est temps que je te rende l'appareil ! Comment ça se passe avec Harry ? Il a arrêté de t'insulter ?

- Ca fait longtemps ! En fait, notre relation est plus qu'inattendue… Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous nous rapprocherions si rapidement.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? _Dit-il avec un regard coquin._

- Il ne s'est rien passé… enfin… officiellement, _répondit Draco légèrement gêné._

- Officiellement ? Comment ça ?

- On a passé une soirée ensemble, et Harry a beaucoup bu… Il s'est endormi et… enfin… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser…

- Tu lui a volé un baiser ?

- En fait… deux…

- Je te reconnais bien là, Dray ! _S'esclaffa Blaise._ Et c'était comment ? _Continua-t-il avec un regard pervers._

- Moins agréable qu'un baiser partagé, mais son goût est exquis… _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin. _

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tant qu'il y a de l'espoir. Blaise, je l'aime vraiment… Et plus je le côtoie à Poudlard, plus je tombe sous son charme… Il est l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis convaincu.

Blaise avait observé son ami durant toute sa tirade, et son visage ne démentait pas, il était fou amoureux de Harry. Il aurait bien voulu pourvoir se réjouir de cet amour, seulement… En fait, Blaise avait peur pour son ami, peur que son amour ne soit pas partagé et qu'il soit rejeté, peur qu'il souffre à nouveau. Au fond de lui, il savait que Draco ne s'en remettrait jamais, et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Dray, crois bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais… _Commença-t-il en hésitant._

- Mais ?

- Tu es sûr que…

- Que quoi ?

- Draco, Harry n'est pas homosexuel ! _Acheva-t-il abruptement._

- Et alors ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment._

- Comment ça « et alors » ? _Répliqua-t-il interloqué._ Dray, tu es un homme !

- Sans blague, tu es trop fort, Blaise, _dit-il sarcastique._

- Dray, je ne plaisante pas ! Tu crois peut-être que Harry va te tomber dans les bras du jour au lendemain ?! Ce sont les femmes qui l'attirent !

- Pour l'instant…

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Disons que je vois bien comment il réagit quand je le touche, quand je lui parle, quand mon souffle frôle sa peau… _Expliqua-t-il d'une voix suave_. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Soit, mais encore faut-il qu'il accepte ses sentiments… _Répliqua Blaise en soupirant._

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste. _Il est clair qu'il n'est pas homosexuel, d'ailleurs je ne lui demande pas de l'être… Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il m'aime moi, je me fiche des autres hommes.

- Oui, je vois.

Ces mots conclurent leur discussion. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis ils parlèrent de leurs métiers respectifs. Draco parla de ses élèves, de ses cours, des nouvelles potions qu'il avait découvertes ; et Blaise raconta l'intrigue de son nouveau roman, décrivit différentes séances de dédicaces et soirées qui lui furent consacrées, et de ses idées pour ses prochains livres.

Finalement, l'heure avançant, ils décidèrent de se séparer, et ils retournèrent dans leurs hôtels respectifs.

xxxx

Le lendemain, Draco enchaîna les conférences, elles s'avérèrent légèrement plus intéressantes. A cinq heures, il boucla sa valise, prêt à rentrer à Poudlard. Il paya sa note, et se rendit rapidement à l'air de transplanage. Il était très excité à l'idée de revoir Harry. Ces 24 heures loin de sa Némésis avaient été difficiles pour lui… C'est avec une joie non contenue qu'il ferma les yeux et disparut.

Arrivé à l'école, il alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, et prit rapidement une douche. S'il voulait voir Harry avant son départ, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et arriva devant la chambre du brun. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, il toqua à la porte.

- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ?! _S'exclama une voix peu amicale._

Draco resta sans voix sous le choc… Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

- Tu veux quoi ?! _S'énerva la voix._

- Harry est là ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain._

- Va savoir… Tu lui veux quoi ?

- C'est d'ordre privé, ça ne te regarde pas, Johnson, _répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

- Pff, de toute façon tu n'as rien à faire ici. Bonsoir, _ajouta-t-elle en repoussant la porte._

Draco la bloqua juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

- Que je sache, tu ne devrais pas être là non plus, _dit-il suspicieux en entrouvrant la porte._

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai plus ma place ici que toi !

- Harry est là, oui ou…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'interpellé passa sa tête par la porte de sa chambre.

- Angie, tu n'as pas vu la chemise que j'ai préparée pour ce soir ?

- Je l'ai posée sur la chaise.

- Oh merci ! _S'exclama-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre._

Draco, sous le choc, était cloué sur place. Harry se promenait dans son appartement avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille, et ce, devant Johnson et sans gêne ! Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre… Ou plutôt, tout était trop clair.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… _Commença-t-il._

- J'imagine que tu l'as compris… Inutile de te faire un dessin. Maintenant, si tu allais voir ailleurs ? Parce que ici, tu déranges, _termina-t-elle en claquant la porte._

Non, ce n'est pas… possible… Harry et Johnson…. Non ! Harry avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Alors pourquoi ?! Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Finalement, ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se produire : il avait été rejeté, et ce, propre en ordre… N'arrivant plus à contenir sa douleur, il pleura pendant des heures.

xxxx

Alors que Draco discutait avec Angelina, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de s'habiller, mais sans ses lunettes la tâche s'avérait plutôt compliquée.

- Quelle idée aussi de poser mes lunettes sur le bord du lavabo, _marmonna-t-il._

En sortant de la douche, il avait voulu les récupérer, mais elles lui avaient échappé des mains et s'étaient brisées… Comme il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa salle de classe, il ne pouvait pas les réparer. Aussi, il se déplaçait plus ou moins à tâtons, essayant de trouver ses différents habits, afin de les entasser tous à la même place. Grâce à Angie, il put mettre la main sur l'unique élément qui lui manquait, et il commençait à enfiler ses vêtements quand il entendit la porte claquer.

- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Oh rien, j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait frappé, mais en fait, il n'y avait personne… Encore mon imagination ! _Dit-elle en rigolant._

- Oh, ça m'arrive aussi souvent. Dis, tu n'aurais pas ta baguette sur toi ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Ben, j'ai… cassé mes lunettes… _Répondit-il avec un petit rire._

- Quoi, encore ?

- Oui, je suis toujours aussi maladroit, _dit-il en souriant._

- Harry, tu devrais faire plus attention !

- Oui, je sais.

- Bon, elles sont où ?

- Dans la salle de bains.

Une minute plus tard, elle lui ramena des lunettes neuves.

- Merci.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon on va être en retard !

- Je suis tout de suite prêt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la cheminée du hall pour se rendre chez Hermione. Angelina était toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer l'amant de son amie. De son côté, Harry était déçu de devoir quitter Poudlard sans avoir revu Malfoy… Il a sûrement été retenu, pensa-t-il tristement. De toute façon, je le reverrai demain !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans le salon de leur amie où les familles Granger et Weasley au grand complet, s'étaient déjà rassemblées. Ils saluèrent tous leurs amis. Angelina s'installa à côté de son mari, et Harry prit place à côté de Bill. Luna et Rolf arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Les discussions allèrent bon train. Molly s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Harry, mais elle se rendit vite compte que son nouveau travail semblait lui convenir. Elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Les convives étaient tellement pris par leurs conversations qu'ils ne virent pas entrer un invité supplémentaire. Hermione en profita pour l'emmener à l'écart.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Un peu mouvementé, mais tout s'est bien passé, _répondit l'inconnu._

- Tu… tu n'as pas… changé d'avis, au moins ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète._

- Pas du tout Hermi, il est grand temps qu'ils sachent tous la vérité.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait redouté qu'il change d'avis, et qu'il refuse de dévoiler leur amour. Même si elle savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, elle avait toujours beaucoup de peine à ne pas être inquiète. Depuis sa relation plus que chaotique avec Ron, elle avait beaucoup de peine à faire à nouveau confiance aux hommes…

Son amant remarqua son trouble. Il connaissait Hermione depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait l'impression de lire en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il comprenait ses craintes, et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour qu'elle puisse être à nouveau heureuse, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres.

- Je t'aime, Hermi, _murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

Elle lui rendit son baiser, sentant toutes ses inquiétudes s'envoler, grâce à la douceur et à l'amour que son amant lui transmettait en cet instant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes.

- Tu es prêt ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Oui, il est temps d'aller dans la fosse aux lions, _rigola-t-il._

Il lui prit la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Les convives discutaient toujours joyeusement, sans se soucier de leur présence… Hermione s'approcha de la tablée. Tremblante, elle prit un verre et le frappa avec une cuillère pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle, interrogatifs. Elle respira profondément, et, tout en rougissant, annonça la grande nouvelle.

- Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. Cette journée me… nous tenait à cœur depuis longtemps, mais nous attendions le bon moment pour vous annoncer cette nouvelle. Voilà… en fait… euh… eh bien… _Bredouilla-t-elle._

Alors que sa tirade avait bien débuté, Hermione sentit la panique la gagner… Tous ces regards fixés sur elle, toute cette pression qui l'entourait… Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir dire ces mots, la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Alors qu'elle était prête à partir en courant, la voix tant aimée prit la parole.

- Hermione et moi, nous nous aimons et nous allons vivre ensemble, afin d'offrir une vraie famille à Rose. Et si nous vous avons fait venir aujourd'hui, c'était pour que vous puissiez partager notre bonheur.

Le silence suivit son discours… Tous les convives étaient bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Seule Luna les regardait, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous, _s'exclama-t-elle._ Ca fait un moment que je m'en doutais…

- Tu t'en doutais ? _S'étonna Hermione._ Mais comment l'as-tu su ?

- L'odeur… Ces derniers temps, ta maison sentait de plus en plus le dragon… Et finalement, peu de nos connaissances côtoient ces créatures régulièrement, _ajouta-t-elle énigmatique._

- Ma chérie, tu es vraiment incroyable, _dit Rolf en embrassant Luna._

Pendant cette conversation, Molly s'était approchée du couple, tellement émue que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… Elle avait fini par croire que son fils n'aurait jamais de compagne, et là…

Hermione avait tellement souffert par la faute de Ron… Elle ne pouvait pardonner l'attitude de son fils cadet, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un autre de ses fils prendrait soin de sa belle-fille ! Cette nouvelle la remplissait de joie.

- Charlie, Hermione, je suis tellement contente pour vous, _s'exclama-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras._

Ce geste fut le déclic, et tous les autres invités se levèrent pour féliciter les deux tourtereaux. Tous étaient très heureux pour eux. Le couple rayonnait, soulagé que la nouvelle soit si bien acceptée, et Rose courrait dans toute la maison, en criant sa joie d'avoir un « nouveau papa ».

Après les avoir félicité, Harry les observa. Alors le mystérieux amant, c'était Charlie ? Finalement, il n'était pas vraiment étonné… Il avait bien vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis le divorce de Hermione. D'ailleurs, Charlie l'avait beaucoup soutenue durant la procédure. Il était vraiment heureux pour son amie, elle méritait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, et Rose pourrait enfin avoir un vrai père, aimant et protecteur, qui prendrait soin d'elle.

Les scènes de joie et de félicitations ramenèrent à sa mémoire des images du jour où lui et Ginny avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles. La nouvelle les avait moins étonnés, étant donné que tout le monde était convaincu qu'ils finiraient par se marier… Par contre, personne n'aurait pu prévoir comment leur histoire se terminerait. Harry, sentant ses larmes arriver, se rendit à la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir pendant de longues minutes.

- Réussirai-je un jour à faire mon deuil ? _Lui murmura-t-il._ Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrai à nouveau être heureux ?

Des bribes des paroles que Malfoy lui avait dites au cimetière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait lu en lui, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ses propres sentiments. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas fait son deuil, qu'il n'avait pas laissé Ginny partir. « Dis-moi, es-tu déjà retourné sur sa tombe depuis son enterrement ? », cette question… Sur le moment, elle l'avait laissé sans voix, puis elle avait éveillé une profonde colère en lui… Encore maintenant, elle éveillait beaucoup de souffrance. Malfoy avait raison, mais c'était tellement dur !

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit adieu… Il serait temps que tu la laisses partir ! Elle a le droit de reposer en paix, et toi, de vivre et d'être heureux. » Malfoy… Ce jour-là, il lui avait dit tous ces mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ceux qu'il gardait au fond de lui, tentant de les oublier. Cette réalité lui faisait tellement mal… Comment pourrait-il lui dire « adieu » ? C'était tellement difficile… Mais en même temps, pourrait-il vivre et être heureux si le fantôme de sa femme restait à ses côtés ?

« Il est grand temps que tu prennes une décision : soit tu décides de vivre et donc tu arrêtes de te lamenter, soit tu vas rejoindre cette stupide Weasley et tu laisses tranquilles les gens qui veulent vivre leur vie. » Oui, le moment de prendre une décision était venu ! Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, et qu'il se décide à avancer. Ce n'est pas en restant bloqué dans le passé qu'il pourra à nouveau être heureux…

- Je veux vivre ! _Cria-t-il à son reflet. _A partir de maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus aller ! Quoiqu'il arrive je vivrai, et je serai heureux !

Bien remonté et prêt à affronter les autres, il sortit de la salle de bains, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Salut ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire._

- Hermione !

- Tu as une minute à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre de Rose et ferma la porte.

- Comment se passe ton travail ? Tu te plais toujours à Poudlard ?

- Oh oui, l'ambiance est vraiment géniale ! En plus, mes élèves m'ont bien accepté, et les cours se passent très bien.

- Tant mieux ! Et avec tes collègues ?

- De manière générale, le contact est bien passé… Il y a juste… Lavande qui a le don de m'énerver… _Dit-il en imitant les mimiques de cette dernière._

Hermione éclata de rire devant les singeries de son ami.

- Oh oui… elle à l'air… terrible ! _Bredouilla-t-elle entre deux spasmes. _

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Une fois calmés, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Et avec… Draco ? Ca se passe comment ?

- Ben… je… il… très bien, _bredouilla-t-il en rougissant._

Décidément, il cache toujours aussi mal ses sentiments, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Depuis qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, sans s'en rendre compte, Harry ne parlait plus que de lui… Toutes leurs discussions tournaient autour de la gentillesse et de la prévenance du blond à son égard ! Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui…

Bon, Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment non plus à cacher ses sentiments… Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il voulait passer du temps avec Harry. Comme toujours, le premier concerné était le seul à ne rien voir… Décidément, ils sont trop mignons, pensa-t-elle.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre ?

- Oui, complètement, _dit-il avec un magnifique sourire._

- Bien, tu m'en vois ravie ! Harry, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, _ajouta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._ Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver…

- Mais, je ne suis jamais parti… _S'étonna-t-il._

- Si ! Cela fait des années que tu es absent.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre… Son amie avait raison, il avait été tellement enfermé dans sa souffrance qu'il n'avait pas été « présent » durant ces années. Il était vraiment grand temps qu'il se reprenne !

- Harry, dis-moi… quelle relation as-tu avec Draco ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment. _

- Quelle relation ? _Dit-il en rougissant. _Ben… je… disons… euh…

Cette question le mettait tellement mal à l'aise, qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots… En même temps, il se la posait aussi depuis quelque temps, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante !

- Ami, _finit-il par dire._ Nous sommes des amis, même de bons amis, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre._

- Ami, mmh ? _Répliqua Hermione avec une moue dubitative._ Rien de plus ?

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! _Dit Harry trop précipitamment. _

- Si tu le dis… En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu t'entendes bien avec lui ! Au moins, tu t'amuses bien avec tes collègues, _rigola-t-elle._ Bon, et si on retournait au salon ?

La soirée continua tranquillement. Hermione et Charlie parlèrent de leurs projets d'avenir, sous le regard attendri de Molly et de Arthur, et chacun parla de sa propre vie. Harry était soulagé que son amie ne revienne pas à la charge avec Malfoy, car la simple mention de son nom, avait la fâcheuse tendance à déclencher une grande gêne chez lui ! Ce qui d'ailleurs ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude quand aux réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son collègue…

Penser à lui réveilla sa déception de ne pas l'avoir revu avant de partir. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se verraient le vendredi, mais finalement, Malfoy n'était pas passé, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il était légèrement inquiet… Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, un accident ou autre ! Non, j'aurais sûrement entendu quelque chose, pensa-t-il. Il a sûrement eu tellement de choses à faire qu'il n'a pas pu venir… Oui, ça doit être ça !

Rassuré, Harry sortit de ses pensées, et prit part aux discussions animées sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.

xxxx

Alors que le brun profitait pleinement de sa soirée, l'ambiance dans la chambre du Professeur de Potions était toute autre. La pièce était emplie de douleur et de désespoir…

Depuis le départ, Draco savait que s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, il aurait beaucoup de peine à s'en remettre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aimer Harry et de rechercher sa présence. Et maintenant, il se sentait misérable, et comme brisé en mille morceaux…

- Harry… pourquoi… _Pleura-t-il._

C'est dans un état lamentable que Theo le retrouva quelques heures plus tard. Comme Draco n'était pas venu au souper, il s'était inquiété et s'était rendu jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait frappé plusieurs fois, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il était prêt à partir quand il avait entendu un gémissement. Inquiet, il avait ouvert la porte, et trouvé son ami, couché sur son lit en position fœtal, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement les cheveux du blond. Il était clair que le problème avait comme source Harry. Seul le brun pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état…

- Dray… que s'est-il passé ? _Murmura-t-il doucement._

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais ses larmes redoublèrent… Theodore resta auprès de lui, attendant qu'il se calme, caressant toujours ses cheveux.

- Dray… ça va aller… je suis là…

Il continua de le rassurer jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, Draco s'endorme… Inquiet, Theo s'approcha de la cheminée et contacta Blaise. Il lui expliqua l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé leur ami, et lui rapporta les deux mots que le blond avait répété en boucle : « Harry pourquoi ».

- Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, mais reste avec lui. Je tâcherai de passer demain en fin d'après-midi, _expliqua Blaise._ En attendant, essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- Très bien…

Theo fixa pendant un moment les yeux de son amant. Il hésitait entre lui dire son sentiment et le garder secret pour ne pas le paniquer davantage.

- Blaise… je… je suis vraiment très inquiet… _Murmura-t-il._ Dray ne va vraiment pas bien… Il pourrait, _ajouta-t-il dans un souffle._

- C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas le laisser seul, au cas où… _Répondit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement._

Blaise ne put terminer sa phrase, tellement la peur le tiraillait.

- Si Draco fait une nouvelle tentative de suicide, je te tuerai Potter, et ce, quelque soit le problème ! _Maugréa-t-il._ Fois de Zabini !

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

Il ne savait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais comme Theo, il était convaincu que la source de tout ceci ne pouvait être que ce crétin d'ancien Gryffondor ! C'était toujours lui, de toute façon…

- Blaise…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que ça finira par s'arranger, _continua-t-il avec un faible sourire._ Je les ai vus, et même s'ils ne se sont pas encore avoués leurs sentiments, ils s'aiment vraiment…

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

- Fais-moi confiance, _dit-il tendrement._

- J'ai totalement confiance en toi, mon ange ! Mais… Potter est un crétin, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va changer !

- Blaise ! _Le réprimanda Theo._

- Ok, ça va, _bougonna-t-il. _Prends bien soin de Draco, et tires-lui les vers du nez.

- Compte sur moi ! _Répondit-il avec un doux sourire._

- A demain, alors. Dors bien mon petit ange…

- Toi aussi, Blaise.

- Je t'embrasse partout, partout, partout, partout… _Murmura-t-il avec un sourire pervers, tout en se retirant de la cheminée. _

Theo, rouge comme une pivoine, se retourna rapidement, de peur que Draco ait entendu ces quelques mots. Mais son ami dormait à poings fermés, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il s'approcha de lui et le déplaça pour ramener une couverture sur lui. Ensuite, il approcha un fauteuil du lit, prit un oreiller et le couvre-lit, et s'installa de manière plus ou moins confortable.

Ce n'est pas cette nuit que je vais bien dormir, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de rejoindre Morphée…

_A suivre…_

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… J'ai tendance à être très cruelle avec nos tourtereaux…


	14. Incompréhension partie 1

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Dechu :** Je crois qu'on a tous connus une fille comme elle lol Je suis touchée qu'elle te plaise autant !

**Laura :** Est-ce qu'il va revenir… Bonne question ! lol

**Zelnazoo :** Désolée de n'avoir pas pu publier avant… J'avais moi aussi des exas…

**Titmo :** Que veux-tu elle ne vas pas se refaire cette Angie… MDR

**Lisiiii :** Merci, contente qu'elle te plaise. Je trouvais que Charlie allait bien avec Hermione.

**Phenixmiyavi :** J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit encore plus cruel…

**Moon :** Yes, j'ai réussi à te surprendre (fait la dance de la victoire) lol Par contre l'explication n'est pas pour tout de suite…

**Chapitre 14 : Incompréhension**** (partie 1)**

Le samedi, n'ayant aucun cours à donner, Harry en profita pour se reposer de sa longue soirée chez Hermione, et pour ranger les piles de papiers qui trônaient sur son bureau. Sans s'en rendre compte, il loupa l'heure du dîner et se fit apporter un repas par l'un des elfes travaillant en cuisine.

Le soir venu, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, excité à l'idée de raconter les événements récents à Malfoy. Mais ce dernier ne présenta pas au repas, et il discuta jusqu'à très tard avec Neville et Angelina.

Son dimanche ressembla comme deux gouttes d'eau à son samedi, avec toujours aucunes nouvelles du blond. Il se mit en quête d'informations auprès de ses collègues, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit clairement à ses questions. Comble de malchance, Minerva était absente pour tout le week-end ! Quant à Theodore, il ne le trouva nulle part… Ce qui d'ailleurs, ne fit qu'augmenter ses interrogations et aussi son inquiétude.

xxxx

Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, bien décidé à tout faire pour croiser Malfoy et savoir ce qui lui était arrivé durant le week-end.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le retenir… _Murmura-t-il en fixant son armoire avec une moue boudeuse._ Il n'est pas du genre à quitter l'école sans raison, surtout qu'on avait rendez-vous… Je vais aller jusqu'à ses appartements, et s'il est toujours absent, j'irai voir Minerva.

Ayant pris sa résolution, il sortit une chemise, un pantalon, et alla prendre une douche. 30 minutes plus tard, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers les cachots.

Il allait s'engager dans le sombre couloir quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Harry, tu as une minute ?

Il se retourna et son regard plongea dans deux yeux marron qui le fixaient, légèrement gênés.

- Oh bonjour, Susan ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Euh… eh bien… _Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement._

Elle n'a pas changé, pensa Harry en souriant. A l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbeldore, Susan Bones était déjà plutôt timide et réservée.

- Je… euh… en fait…

Pendant que la jeune femme cherchait ses mots, Harry l'observa. Avec les années, elle s'était amincie, et elle portait toujours ses cheveux châtain clair nattés dans le dos. Au premier regard, ce qui impressionnait chez elle, c'était ses yeux couleur marron dont l'expressivité et l'intensité étaient envoûtantes.

Il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, quand il remarqua que la rougeur sur ses joues s'était fortement accentuée, et que la jeune femme semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise face à son regard scrutateur.

- Oh, je… excuses-moi, Susan. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… _S'exclama-t-il gêné par sa propre attitude._

- Ce… ce n'est rien, _dit-elle précipitamment en tentant de cacher son trouble._

Oh non, pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse dès qu'un homme me fixe ou m'adresse la parole, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, Harry va me prendre pour une idiote… Par Merlin… Bon, allez Susan, prend ton courage à deux mains ! Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour lui parler, tu ne vas quand même pas baisser les bras maintenant ?!

Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais quand elle voulut prononcer les mots, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots face à lui ? Pensa-t-elle en sentant la panique la gagner. Non, Harry… ne me regarde pas, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais…

De son côté, le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien à la situation… Il attendait toujours que Susan prenne la parole, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à ouvrir la bouche, et il commençait franchement à perdre patience ! Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Malfoy, et là, il perdait bêtement son temps.

- Susan, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais j'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire avant le premier cours, alors…

- Euh… je… oui, excuses-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, _ajouta-t-elle rapidement._

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et lança à toute vitesse.

- Estcequetuseraisdaccordpourquonsorteensemble ? _S'écria-t-elle en reprenant bruyamment son souffle._

- Que… quoi ? _S'exclama Harry interloqué, n'ayant pas compris un seul mot._

- Non, attends ! Ne te méprends pas Harry ! Je… je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi… enfin si… euh non… enfin…

- Susan…

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… enfin… tu vois… toi tu enseignes l'Etude des Moldus… et moi l'Histoire de la magie… et je… En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait… que… _Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter sans réussir à s'en sortir._

Elle fixait le sol, n'osant pas regarder Harry dans les yeux, de peur de voir la pitié qu'elle pouvait y lire chez ses interlocuteurs quand elle s'empêtrait, comme maintenant, dans ses explications.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci le jeune homme se rendit compte de son trouble, même s'il n'en comprenait toujours pas la cause, puisqu'elle restait très peu claire dans son discours.

- Susan, calmes-toi ! _Dit-il gentiment. _Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me demander ?

- Je… eh bien… _Commença-t-elle hésitante._

- Cela a un rapport avec nos cours respectifs ?

- Oui. En fait… j'ai appris que tu pensais… organiser une sortie dans le monde Moldu avec les septièmes années ayant choisi ta branche en option.

- Effectivement, je pensais me rendre dans une rue marchande de Londres mercredi.

- Accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne avec le reste des élèves de septième année ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement._

- Ma sortie t'intéresse ? _Répondit-il étonné._

- Oui, car je viens de commencer un module sur les guerres dans le monde Moldu, et nous avons parlé de la « Seconde Guerre Mondiale ». Je trouverais intéressant d'aller visiter certains musées sur Londres. Nous pourrions ainsi mettre en commun nos deux cours, afin de voir les liens que les élèves arrivent à tisser entre ces deux branches. J'imagine que tu parles aussi de l'histoire du monde Moldu, et pas seulement de leurs objets ou coutumes ? _Ajouta-t-elle._

Plus à l'aise, Susan avait débité son discours d'une traite, osant même relevé la tête et fixer Harry dans les yeux. On croirait être en présence d'une toute autre personne, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Minerva lui a donné toute sa confiance… Si quelque chose lui tient à cœur, elle est tout à fait capable d'aller au-delà de sa timidité et de prendre des initiatives.

- C'est exact, _répondit-il._

- Alors qu'est-ce que… tu en… penses ?

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, _dit-il en souriant._ Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé ! Réunir nos cours amènera un petit plus indéniable à cette sortie.

- Vraiment ? _S'exclama-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire._

- Oui. Il faut juste que nous prévenions Minerva que le mercredi tous les septièmes années seront absents. J'imagine qu'elle nous donnera son accord sans problèmes.

- En fait… _Commença-t-elle gênée. _Elle nous l'a déjà donné…

- Alors dans ce cas tout est réglé ! _Termina-t-il avec un petit rire._ Alors à mercredi ?

- Oui, _s'écria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux._ Bonne journée Harry ! _Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas énergique._

- Décidément, cette fille est vraiment étonnante, _murmura-t-il. _Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne la connais pas du tout…

En fait, c'était grâce à l'AD qu'il l'avait connue, mais à l'époque, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de discuter.

- Cette sortie sera une bonne occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle, _murmura-t-il._ En tout cas, elle a l'air adorable. D'extérieur, elle parait assez fragile, mais si Minerva l'a nommée directrice de Poufsouffle, c'est qu'elle doit avoir un cœur un or ! Vivement mercredi, _ajouta-t-il en descendant les marches qui menaient aux cachots._

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, il frappa et attendit, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il toqua à nouveau, mais rien ne vint troubler le silence du couloir.

- C'est étrange… Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir... Il avait sûrement des cours à préparer !

Très déçu, Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y resta bien au-delà du temps imparti pour celui-ci, espérant voir arriver Malfoy, mais il dut finalement se résigner à quitter la salle pour se rendre à son premier cours.

Sa matinée se passa extrêmement mal. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi ! Et son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter, quand Malfoy ne se présenta pas non plus au dîner…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Marmonna-t-il en regagnant sa salle de classe après le repas._ Il n'a jamais loupé un seul dîner depuis le début de l'année ! En plus, il m'avait dit vouloir tout savoir sur le souper chez Hermione, alors pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?

L'après-midi vira à la catastrophe : Harry rageait tellement intérieurement contre « ce sale blond égoïste » qu'il n'était pas attentif aux agissements de ces élèves. Deux d'entre eux se blessèrent en tentant de faire marcher un briquet à l'aide d'un sort (ce qui le fit exploser), et un autre découvrit les dangers de mettre ses doigts dans un mixer… Bref, le Professeur passa plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'à donner son cours !

Dès la fin de sa dernière leçon, il sortit de la salle et courut jusqu'à celle du cours de Potions que les élèves commençaient à quitter. Il attendit nerveusement qu'ils sortent pour y entrer en trombe. Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il s'arrêta net, figé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tiens bonjour, Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

Paralysé par l'étonnement, il ne serra pas la main qu'on lui tendait. Son cerveau essayait d'analyser la situation, mais il était tellement perdu qu'il n'y arriva pas… Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _S'écria-t-il._

- Ben, tu le vois non ? Je donne les cours de Potions.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas TA place !

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase. Seamus le regarda éberlué, ne comprenant pas du tout sa colère.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Si ça va ?! Tu oses me demander si ça va ? Eh bien, NON, ça ne va pas du tout ! _Hurla-t-il._

- Harry…

- Où est-il ?!

- Hein ?

- Où est-il ?

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Malfoy ! Qui d'autre ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? _S'énerva-t-il._

- On ne t'a… rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû me dire ? _Eclata-t-il._

- Ben il sera absent quelque temps…

- Comment ça ? _Dit-il plus doucement._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te le dire… _Hésita-t-il._

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi où il est, _implora-t-il._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy va très bien ! Il a juste décidé de prendre des vacances pour se reposer, c'est tout ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire._

- Se reposer ? _Demanda Harry._

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait jamais pris ses vacances depuis qu'il travaille ici. C'est plutôt étonnant tu ne trouves pas ?

- …

- Bref, il a choisi de faire une pause pendant un mois, et donc, je vais le remplacer pendant son absence.

- Un mois…

- Oui, mais c'est drôle que tu n'aies pas été mis au courant… Tous les autres Professeurs le savent. Bah, en même temps, tu n'étais pas au souper vendredi soir, donc tu n'as pas entendu quand elle l'a annoncé…

- Il ne viendra plus pendant un mois ? _Demanda Harry complètement perdu._

- En principe, non… Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? _Questionna-t-il devant la pâleur de son ami._

- Je… il faut… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Excuses-moi Seamus…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie comme un automate, la tête vide, incapable de réfléchir.

- Alors comme ça Hermione était sérieuse avec cette histoire d'amitié entre Harry et Draco ? Et moi qui croyais qu'elle plaisantait, _enchaîna-t-il en rigolant._ En même temps, il semblerait qu'elle était en-dessous de la réalité… Vu la réaction de ce cher Harry, il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre eux. N'empêche, ce n'est pas du genre de Dray de s'éloigner d'une personne sans l'avertir, surtout s'il tient à elle. Mmh… que de mystères… Je sens que ce remplacement s'annonce très… intéressant ! _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle._

xxxx

Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il marchait, ni le trajet qu'il avait effectué, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait devant le lac.

- Il est parti… et sans… me dire… au revoir, _articula-t-il en fixant l'immensité bleue._ Pourquoi ?

Il resta debout sur la berge de longues minutes, attendant une réponse, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ces « vacances » improvisées n'étaient pas juste une courte absence, mais bien un départ définitif…

L'idée même que Malfoy puisse démissionner l'angoissait horriblement. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a aucunes raisons pour qu'il le fasse, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Il aime son travail et tout se passe bien pour lui ! Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi décider d'un seul coup de prendre un congé ? Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne le verrait plus et qu'il ne serait plus à ses côtés durant les prochaines semaines. Cette constatation éveilla un fort sentiment de solitude et une impression désagréable de vide autour de lui…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? _Murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme unique coulait le long de sa joue…_

Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de leur amitié, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de Malfoy. Un besoin irrépressible, un besoin qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti envers personne, sauf… envers Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Murmura-t-il. _Est-ce que je… Non ! C'est impossible… Je ne suis quand même pas…

Il fixa à nouveau intensément le lac, espérant presque qu'il démentirait ce qu'il commençait, ou du moins pensait, comprendre de ses sentiments… Mais seul le clapotis de l'eau lui répondit.

- Moi et… non… si… peut-être… Est-ce possible ? _Murmura-t-il._

Pourtant, il devait admettre que, petit à petit, Malfoy avait pris une place énorme dans sa vie. Tellement grande que sa simple absence lui donnait l'impression d'être perdu, abandonné. Mais même s'il en prenait gentiment conscience, il avait peur de nommer ses sentiments à son égard…

Dire ces mots rendrait tout cela tellement réel, risqué voire dangereux… C'était un peu comme se mettre à nu, et permettre ainsi à l'autre de connaître ses faiblesses, d'avoir une emprise sur lui, de pouvoir le blesser à sa guise…

Il en avait trop souffert avec Ginny… S'attacher à quelqu'un, vivre uniquement pour cette personne… Pour la perdre ensuite…

- Je ne veux plus jamais subir cela, je n'en n'aurai pas la force. C'est trop dur… _Gémit-il._

Il avait l'impression que s'il ne disait pas ces mots, s'il les gardait enfouis bien profondément, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver, il pourrait continuer à vivre tranquillement, sans nouvelles blessures…

Pour ce faire, il ne devait plus les laisser grandir. Sans cela, il ne pourrait plus les ignorer… Oui, mais… était-ce aussi simple ?

Il avait l'étrange sensation que c'était déjà trop tard…

_A suivre…_

Petite explication : le chapitre devait être plus long à la base… En fait, il devait comprendre un POV de Harry et un POV de Draco. Par manque de temps et départ de ma beta pour quelques semaines, je ne poste que le POV de Harry. Donc vous aurez l'autre point de vue et les réponses à certaines questions dans le chapitre suivant…


	15. Incompréhension partie 2

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Laura :** Je suis sûre que Ryry a apprécié que tu le consoles lol

**Ekopea :** Je crois que pour Ron c'est perdu d'avance…

**Alfgard :** Ne soit pas si pressée XD Ca arrive !

**Nemesis :** Dis, je vais bientôt avoir de la peine à te reconnaître, arrête de changer de pseudo MDR J'espère que celui-ci te plaira un peu plus.

**Mykomi :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

**Phenixmiyavi :** J'adore être sadique lol Tu sauras tout concernant Draco dans ce chapitre !

**Camille : **Merci de continuer à travailler sur cette fic.

**Chapitre 15 : Incompréhension (partie 2)**

Quand Theo se réveilla le samedi matin, il était tout ankylosé et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il se leva.

- Décidément, un fauteuil ce n'est pas très confortable pour passer la nuit, _maugréa-t-il en se frottant la nuque._

Il fit quelques exercices pour débloquer sa circulation sanguine et se remettre en route. Ce ne fut qu'en se retournant qu'il constata avec stupeur et inquiétude que le lit était vide !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Gémit-il._ Je ne l'ai même pas entendu se lever !

Il s'approcha du lit, toucha le matelas et constata sa froideur… Son occupant était parti depuis un bon moment !

-Dray ? _S'écria-t-il_. Dray tu es là ?

Mais seul le silence pesant de l'appartement lui répondit. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains, toute aussi vide… Sentant l'inquiétude le gagner, Theo ne savait plus qu'elle attitude adopter. Il hésitait entre appeler Blaise au secours ou partir directement à la recherche de son ami.

Finalement, il choisit la deuxième option et s'élança dans le couloir. Il se rendit directement à la salle servant aux cours de potions, puis à la bibliothèque, à la serre, et enfin, il visita plusieurs autres pièces, mais sans succès. En dernier recours, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie dont il poussa la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais là non plus, aucunes traces de Draco.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il se rendit au bureau de la Directrice, espérant qu'elle en sache davantage. Et là, il trouva porte close.

- Elle est sûrement en train de déjeuner, _murmura-t-il en regardant sa montre._

Ce fut inquiet et stressé qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il croisa un regard gris acier, dont la froideur le stoppa net. Theo n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il le cherchait dans toute l'école, Draco était sagement assis à la table des Professeurs et prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre, et exceptionnellement, il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Dray ! Bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.

En fait, Theo le trouvait plutôt bien, tellement bien que c'en était troublant… Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. La seule différence notable, et qui ne lui plut pas vraiment, c'était le ton glacial et hautain avec lequel il s'exprimait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- De quoi tu parles ?_ Répondit-il d'un ton cassant._

- Hier soir, tu… enfin, Draco ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?! Pas après l'état dans lequel tu étais ! Tu as pleuré pendant des heures ! Il y a eu un problème avec Harry ? _Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

- Premièrement, un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. Deuxièmement, hier soir, c'était hier soir ! Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance ! _Termina-t-il d'un ton tranchant en fixant Theo._

Draco était extrêmement irrité par l'attitude de son ami et par ses questions trop indiscrètes à son goût. Décidant que cette conversation avait assez duré, il se leva de table et sans un regard pour le brun, quitta la Grand Salle d'une démarche froide et hautaine qui fit reculer certains élèves.

- Finalement, il n'a pas répondu…

Il fixait la porte, espérant presque que son ami revienne.

- On dirait un mauvais rêve… C'est comme si l'ancien Draco était de retour, _gémit-il._

xxxx

Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, Draco balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu s'abaisser à un tel comportement… Pleurer ne lui ressemblait pas, encore moins pleurer en public ! Il avait tellement honte...

- Père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, _maugréa-t-il._

Il était clair qu'il avait craqué. Et vu comme il était à fleur de peau depuis l'arrivée de Harry, un tel éclat pouvait très bien se reproduire ! Harry… Dire qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie… Ce qui n'était pas rien venant d'un Malfoy, pensa-t-il. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Se moquer de lui et de ses sentiments de cette façon, c'était mesquin.

- Mais tellement typique d'un Gryffondor, _s'exclama-t-il avec une moue de dégoût._

Finalement, rien n'avait changé malgré les années, toujours les mêmes coups bas, les mêmes humiliations… Et lui qui pensait que leur relation avait enfin évolué !

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin ! A partir de maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus avoir, _ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide._ Potter, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, parce que maintenant c'est terminé. Tu ne joueras plus avec mes sentiments comme bon te semble !

En même temps, ses propres sentiments pour le brun étaient encore bien présents, et il redoutait de craquer à nouveau. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui s'il voulait prendre du recul, et ce fut bien décidé qu'il frappa à la porte de la Directrice.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Minerva. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Que puis-je pour vous ? _Demanda-t-elle, légèrement étonnée par sa froideur._

- Je sais que l'année scolaire vient de commencer, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause.

- Une pause ?

- Je n'ai jamais pris mes vacances depuis mon engagement, et je crois que j'arrive au bout de mes capacités. Je n'aimerais pas que mon travail s'en ressente, aussi je préfère devancer tout possible dérapage de ma part, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sans joie._

- C'est tout à votre honneur, Draco. Mais je suis quelque peu étonnée par votre demande… Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

- Rien de spécial, _répondit-il en se crispant légèrement._

- Donc « rien » dans cette école n'est à l'origine de votre soudaine envie de « vacances » ? _Dit-elle suspicieuse. _

- Je vous assure que non, _répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre, en tentant de cacher son énervement grandissant._

- Très bien… très bien… _Murmura-t-elle en le fixant de son regard scrutateur._ Et quand pensez-vous nous quitter ?

- Dès maintenant, _répondit-il d'un ton tranchant._

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? _Questionna Minerva complètement interloquée. _

- Sans vous manquer de respect, ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? _S'énerva-t-il. _

- Non… C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes déjà samedi matin ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en allez comme cela, à la dernière minute ! _Dit-elle sur le ton de la remontrance. _Enfin, Draco, vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre cela, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'est un cas de force majeure.

Voyant que Minerva allait ajouter quelque chose, il enchaîna directement.

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Lundi matin, les élèves auront leurs cours comme d'habitude. Simplement, un autre Professeur sera présent.

- Je… oh… vraiment ? _Dit-elle légèrement sceptique. _

- Oui. Il sera là, lundi matin et logera dans mes appartements pendant mon absence, _expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre._ Avez-vous des objections ? _Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur._

- Eh bien… Votre demande est plutôt inhabituelle, mais on dirait que vous avez pensé à tout… Je ne vois donc pas d'objections à vous accorder ce congé, _ajouta-t-elle légèrement gênée. _Vous serez absent combien de temps ?

- En principe, un mois. Ce qui, je le précise, ne pose aucun problème à mon remplaçant, _enchaîna-t-il, anticipant la question de la Directrice._

- Très bien, j'en prends note. Au fait, quel est le nom de votre remplaçant ?

- Vous le découvrirez lundi. Les élèves l'apprécieront, _dit-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique._

- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Disons que… c'est une… surprise, _répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré._ Je suis sûr que vous serez ravie de mon choix !

Draco espérait qu'elle accepterait cette explication. En fait, il n'avait encore pris contact avec personne, donc il lui était difficile de lui citer un nom…

- Dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance. Mais vous direz à votre remplaçant de venir s'annoncer avant sa première heure de cours, _ajouta-t-elle en le fixant longuement, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer._

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller préparer mes valises, _répliqua-t-il en se levant._

Il avait presque atteint la porte, quand Minerva reprit la parole.

- Oh Draco, pourrais-je vous demander un service ?

- Je vous écoute, _répondit-il en se retournant._

- Pourriez-vous dire au Professeur Nott que j'ai reçu une commande pour lui, et que j'aimerais qu'il vienne la chercher dans mon bureau ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait innocent._

- Je lui dirai, _affirma-t-il légèrement suspicieux._ Au revoir, Minerva.

- Au revoir Draco et bonnes vacances, _ajouta-t-elle en le fixant de son regard perçant. _

xxxx

Une fois son ami parti, Theo se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice, intrigué par ce mystérieux colis… Il était encore inquiet du changement radical de comportement de Draco, surtout qu'il n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré ses questions insistantes, le blond restait évasif ou totalement silencieux…

Il fut grandement étonné quand Minerva lui avoua qu'aucun colis n'était arrivé.

- Comme vous êtes la personne la plus proche de Draco dans cette école, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'apporter davantage d'informations sur les raisons de son départ en vacances…

- Croyez bien que je ne demande que cela, Minerva. Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus, il n'a rien voulu me dire, _dit-il tristement._

- Oh, je vois… Que de mystères… _Dit-elle le regard dans le vague._

- Oui.

- J'imagine que nous en saurons plus quand il reviendra, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit._

- Je tâcherai d'en savoir plus avant, _promit Theo._ D'ailleurs, je vais aller contacter Blaise pour le prévenir.

- Très bien. Oh j'allais oublier ! Accepteriez-vous de le remplacer à la tête des Serpentards ? Comme je ne connais pas le nom du « nouveau Professeur », je ne sais pas si je peux ou non lui confier cette tâche…

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Ce sera un plaisir d'occuper le poste de Directeur de Serpentard par intérim, _affirma-t-il avec un petit rire._

- Tant mieux, _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Une heure plus tard, Blaise franchit les portes du château passablement énervé, et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? _Hurla-t-il en entrant sans même daigner frapper._ Je savais que ce sale Potter ne lui ferait que du mal ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute, hein ?! Où est-ce qu'il est que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée ?!

- Blaise, calmes-toi, _supplia Theo en s'agrippant à lui._

- Non, maintenant c'est allé trop loin !

- BLAISE !

Son hurlement stoppa net le noir, dont la colère retomba aussitôt. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son petit ami crier. Il se retourna et baissa la tête, honteux de son comportement peu mature.

- Désolé… Mais je suis toujours à fleur de peau quand il s'agit des sentiments de Draco, _soupira-t-il._

- Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'on trouvera une solution ! _Lui reprocha-t-il._

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- D'après toi ? _Répliqua-t-il avec un regard de connivence. _

- Manoir Malfoy ? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice._

- Oh oui ! Et cette fois, on ne laissera pas Sa Seigneurie se défiler… _Affirma-t-il._

- Le faire parler à tout prix, hein ? _Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique._ Je sens que je vais adorer ça, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire._ Draco, prépares-toi, nous voilà ! _Ajouta-t-il en levant un poing menaçant._

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Arrivés au centre du cercle, Blaise se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie, et le dévora des yeux. Décidément, plus les années passent, plus il devient sexy, pensa-t-il en sentant son désir monter.

- Theo, tu sais quoi ? _Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle._

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime, _répondit-il doucement en capturant ses lèvres au moment même où ils disparaissaient._

xxxx

Pendant que Theo discutait avec Minerva, Draco, rentré au Manoir Malfoy, déballait ses valises et organisait son planning avec ses elfes de maison.

Dès qu'ils eurent tous disparus pour vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes, il se changea et prit toute une pile de dossiers qu'il regroupa, à l'aide du sort « Reducto », dans un porte-document.

Il sortit du Manoir et transplana directement devant la porte d'un appartement dans la banlieue de Londres. Après avoir contrôlé le nom, il sonna et attendit. Rapidement, des pas pesants, accompagnés de râlements, se firent entendre, avant que la porte ne s'entrebâille enfin pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme en t-shirt et caleçon.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il sans même lever la tête de son magazine._

Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par sa tenue « légère » et peu appropriée à l'accueil de visiteurs…

- Toujours aussi bien élevé à ce que je vois, _répliqua Draco d'une voix grinçante._

- Draco Malfoy ?! En voilà une surprise ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Je savais bien que tôt ou tard tu reviendrais me voir, _ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, tout en le dévorant du regard. _Toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois, _termina-t-il en détaillant langoureusement le corps du blond._

- Tu as fini ? _Dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée._

- Oh pardon, Monsieur, _ironisa-t-il._ Si je me rappelle bien, tu passais volontiers le pas de cette porte, il y a quelques temps…

- Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour… « ça », _ajouta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux._ Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

- Je t'avais connu plus « aimable »… Mais bon passons, j'imagine que tu veux entrer ?

- Si tu retrouves un semblant de « courtoisie », oui. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas l'une de tes spécialités, _ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur._

- Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir directement. Ton venin de serpent ne m'atteint pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter vider ta haine sur moi et ton dégoût sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie, mais je ne suis pas la cause de ta colère, alors laisses-moi en dehors de ça, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _dit-il froidement, légèrement déstabiliser par ses propos._

- Draco, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ton attitude glaciale n'est qu'une façade, absente la plupart du temps, mais qui revient au grand galop quand tes sentiments prennent le dessus et que tu souhaites les cacher aux yeux des autres. Vu ta froideur, tu es à fleur de peau, donc il t'est arrivé quelque chose. « CQFD », _ironisa-t-il._

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi perspicace, Finnigan, _le railla-t-il._ On dirait que tu as loupé ta vocation.

- Ah ah ah, _répliqua-t-il sarcastique._ Bon tu entres ou tu te décides à aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? _Enchaîna-t-il, sa patience arrivant à bout._

Sans même lui répondre, Draco s'avança et poussa du coude Seamus pour libérer le passage.

- Mais ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi ! _Maugréa-t-il en fermant la porte._

Le temps que Seamus atteigne le salon, le blond s'était déjà servi un verre de Whiskey et prenait place dans un des fauteuils.

- Mais sers-toi, je t'en prie, fais comme si tu étais chez toi et que je n'étais pas là, _pesta-t-il dans sa barbe._

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Rien, je parlais tout seul, _dit-il d'un ton sec._

- Eh bien, ça ne s'arrange pas… Je serais toi, j'aurais peur de ma santé mentale, _ironisa-t-il._

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar, Seamus pesta mentalement contre les petits cons blonds et diablement sexys, qui venaient lui pourrir la vie, alors qu'il menait une vie sans histoires ! S'il avait en face de lui la personne qui avait mis Draco dans un tel état, il était prêt à lui lancer un sort impardonnable ! Personne n'avait idée du calvaire qu'un Malfoy glacial et hautain pouvait faire endurer à son entourage…

Par Merlin, s'il n'avait pas un corps aussi délicieux, je lui aurais déjà dit ses quatre vérités, à cet ex-Serpentard prétentieux. Mais comme il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de terminer une « discussion » dans un lit, il préféra se taire et ravaler son énervement, espérant être récompensé de sa patience.

- Saleté de serpent sexy, _maugréa-t-il très bas pour ne pas être entendu, tout en se retournant pour poser le regard sur son invité._

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait presque oublié à quel point, le blond pouvait être séduisant… Un corps svelte, une peau d'une blancheur envoûtante, des mains qui semblaient d'une douceur infinie ; bref, tout en lui inspirait la luxure à un point que c'en était malsain ! Plus il le regardait, plus le désir montait en lui. Si seulement il pouvait…

- Ce que tu vois semble te plaire au plus haut point, je me trompe ? _Lui lança Draco d'un ton moqueur._

- Va savoir, _répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle._ Remarque, je ne refuse jamais ce genre de proposition…

- Mon pauvre Finnigan, tu es pire qu'un chien en rut, _conclut-il dégoûté._

Sa remarque acerbe eut le mérite d'avoir l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'irlandais, qui, sous le choc, vida son verre d'un trait.

- Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, que tu réfléchiras à nouveau avec ton cerveau et non avec ce qui se trouve plus bas, j'aimerais que l'on discute de la raison de ma venue chez toi, _continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique._

Totalement refroidi, mais surtout blessé par les paroles du blond, Seamus se servit un nouveau verre et s'assit dans le canapé en maugréant.

- N'empêche qu'à une époque, j'en connais un qui ne se plaignait pas de l'énergie de ce fameux chien…

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait pris son porte-document et il le posa sur la table. Une fois ouvert, il le tapota de sa baguette en lançant un « Amplificatum ». Une énorme pile de feuilles apparut, sous le regard médusé de Seamus.

- C'est… quoi… tout ça ? _Bredouilla-t-il._

- Tu trouveras les différents courts que je t'ai préparé, les prochaines épreuves et devoirs à transmettre aux élèves, et un dossier personnel pour chaque élève. Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir être fonctionnel dès lundi ! _Affirma le blond._ Il me semble que je n'ai rien oublié. Dans le cas contraire, envoies-moi un hibou.

- Eh ! Minute ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené toute cette paperasse ?

- Parce que JE vais prendre un mois de vacances et que TU vas me remplacer, _termina-t-il avec un ton et un sourire glacials qui ne permettaient aucun refus de sa part._

- Te remplacer ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué._ Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai un travail, moi ! Tu penses que je vais tout quitter juste pour ton bon plaisir ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu me dois une faveur ?

- Une faveur ? Mais ce n'est pas une faveur que tu me demandes, c'est carrément de changer toute ma vie pour un stupide remplacement ! _S'écria-t-il ulcéré._

- Et moi je n'ai peut-être pas chamboulé toute ma vie pour toi ? Qui t'a aidé à divorcer ? Je te rappelle que j'ai mis mon intégrité en jeu, dans ce coup-là ! _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant._

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? _Dit-il avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux._

- Non, et tu le sais très bien… On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter la haine de ton ex-femme tous les jours, _répliqua-t-il maussade._ Franchement, quand je la croise, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me lance un sort.

- Oui, elle est plutôt terrifiante. Mais rassures-toi, Lavande ne passera jamais à l'action, elle est bien trop lâche pour cela.

- Lâche ou pas, SON poing à tout de même fini sur MON visage,_ rappela-t-il revoyant en pensée cette scène si humiliante pour lui._

- Comment oublier ce moment, _ajouta Seamus en éclatant de rire, ce qui blessa profondément la fierté du blond._ Bon je dois dire que si je l'avais trouvé au lit avec un autre, j'aurais aussi réagi très fortement… Par contre, j'étais étonné qu'elle s'attaque à toi et non à moi !

- Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'on travaillait ensemble, j'imagine qu'elle l'a prit comme une sorte de trahison… _Expliqua-t-il légèrement blessé._

- Peut-être… Va savoir !

- Seamus, j'aimerais que tu me remplaces pendant un mois.

- Dray, je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir quitter ma place si longtemps…

- Tu dis toi-même que ton poste de fonctionnaire au Ministère t'ennuie et que tu ne fais quasiment rien de tes journées… Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, _argumenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

- Et moi qui croyais que tu n'écoutais jamais les autres… C'est bien ma veine ! _Dit-il en éclatant de rire._

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- J'imagine que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu veux t'absenter si longtemps ?

- Non. Du moins… pas tout de suite. Je prends cette pause pour y voir plus clair, alors laisses-moi encore un peu de temps… _Murmura-t-il son regard se perdant dans le vague._

- Bien. Mais je vais dire quoi à mes supérieurs ? Que j'ai subitement attrapé une maladie contagieuse qui va me clouer un mois au lit ? _Rigola-t-il._

- Pourquoi pas ? _Répondit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur._

- Arrête, ils ne vont jamais me croire !

- Tu sais comme moi qu'ils se moquent totalement de ce que font leurs fonctionnaires. Ils vont gober ton histoire sans problèmes.

- Ca peut être sympa de changer d'occupation pendant quelque temps… En plus, prendre la place du grand Draco Malfoy, c'est plutôt plaisant, surtout pur mon ego, _dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

- Ton ego surdimensionné n'en a pas besoin, et de toute façon, il n'entre pas en ligne de compte, _ironisa-t-il. _Que les choses soient claires, j'ai déjà préparé tous les cours, tu n'as plus qu'à les enseigner, donc pas d'initiatives personnelles ! Je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur le programme, _s'exclama-t-il froidement._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Seigneurie, je suivrai vos instructions à la lettre, _affirma-t-il sur un ton mielleux qui agaça Draco._

- Seamus ! Je ne plaisante pas !

- Et moi… je plaisantais ! Tu n'auras rien à me reprocher, fais-moi un peu confiance…

Draco lui lança un regard peu convaincu, et Seamus lui fit son plus beau sourire histoire de le rassurer, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter encore davantage le blond.

- Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le meilleur candidat…

- Je le suis et je te le prouverai ! De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Bien… Dans ce cas, je laisse mes cours entre tes mains ! _Dit-il inquiet. _Tâche d'en prendre soin. N'oublie pas que mon travail est extrêmement important à mes yeux, _continua-t-il sur un ton menaçant._

- J'ai déjà subi ton courroux, je sais ce dont tu es capable. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas suicidaire, _ajouta-t-il en accompagnant Draco jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

- Alors à dans un mois, _dit le blond en sortant._

- Quoi je n'ai même pas droit à un petit bisou d'encouragement ? Je vais quand même suer pour toi pendant un mois ! Tu pourrais quand même m'offrir ce petit cadeau, _déclara-t-il d'un ton sensuel en s'approchant de lui et en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue._

- Désolé, je ne donne jamais de ma personne, _le railla-t-il en enlevant sa main._

Seamus ne cacha pas sa déception, lui qui rêvait de goûter à nouveau les douces lèvres du blond… Sans un regard, Draco transplana.

Dépité, l'irlandais retourna dans son salon. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'impressionnante pile de documents amenée par le blond, il sut d'instinct que ses cours ne suivraient pas le programme instauré par Draco. Tant pis pour sa promesse, il était prêt à en subir les conséquences… Enfin, il l'espérait, car mettre un Malfoy en colère, c'était plutôt risqué…

xxxx

Draco espérait pouvoir faire tranquillement le point sur les événements et sur ses sentiments une fois chez lui, mais deux visiteurs l'en empêchèrent… Dès qu'il eut franchi les portes du Manoir, deux yeux marron le fusillèrent du regard.

- Blaise, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser entrer chez moi ? _S'énerva-t-il._

- D'abord répond à ma question : que s'est-il passé ? _Dit-il en détachant chaque mot._

- Rien qui ne te concerne, _répondit-il en le poussant de son chemin._

- Dray ! _S'écria-t-il._

- Vas-t-en.

- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas, non ?! Je suis ton ami quand même !

- Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu quitterais ce manoir et tu attendrais que j'y voie suffisamment clair pour pouvoir t'en parler, _soupira-t-il._ Maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Il faut me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- J'aime trop vivre pour cela, _affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire._ J'ai juste besoin du calme et de la tranquillité de mon Manoir, c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons te laisser te reposer, _déclara Theo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

- Mais… _Commença Blaise._

- Blaise, viens, on rentre à la maison, _dit-il tout en le poussant doucement vers la porte._

- Merci Theo.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la gratitude exprimée par les yeux gris toucha profondément le brun. Il comprenait tout à fait les sentiments de Draco, lui-même avait vécu ce genre de situations plus d'une fois avec Blaise. Les doutes, la colère, la tristesse… toutes ces blessures engendrées par un amour pas toujours partagé. Draco devait faire le tri parmi tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait pour pouvoir côtoyer Harry au quotidien sans en souffrir.

Sur un dernier au revoir, ses deux amis quittèrent le Manoir, et il se retrouva enfin seul ! Il inspira profondément, goûtant la douceur de ce moment.

xxxx

Lundi matin, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de cinquième année eurent la surprise d'apprendre l'absence de leur Professeur de Potions. Certains l'envièrent d'avoir des vacances en cours d'année, d'autres, dont les préfets de Serpentard s'inquiétèrent davantage.

- Mais Professeur, qui va s'occuper des élèves de notre maison ? _Demanda l'un d'eux._

- Pendant l'absence du Professeur Malfoy, le Professeur Nott va prendre la direction de la maison Serpentard, _annonça Seamus._ Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, tout à très bien été organisé. Votre Professeur ne laisse jamais rien au hasard…. Mais j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà remarqué, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

Plusieurs élèves rigolèrent et d'autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Voici les règles à respecter pendant mon cours.

A cette annonce, plusieurs élèves soupirèrent, et d'autres firent une moue boudeuse.

- Règle numéro 1 : le premier qui m'appelle « Professeur Finnigan » finira dans le couloir. Je m'appelle Seamus, et j'aimerais que vous me tutoyez.

Plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent un regard étonné, d'autres arboraient un sourire amusé. Mais tous attendaient les autres règles qui s'annonçaient plutôt inhabituelles…

- Règle numéro 2 : on est ici pour s'amuser ! Tout en étudiant quand même je vous rassure, _ajouta-t-il sous le regard choqué et outré des élèves assis au premier rang._ Donc : pas d'épreuves, ni de devoirs pendant un mois !

Une explosion de joie répondit à cette annonce, et Seamus eut beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme dans la classe.

- Règle numéro 3 et dernière règle : le premier qui vient me parler de « programme à suivre » sort de mon cours ! Je ne suis là que pour un mois, je ne suis pas Professeur à la base, donc je me moque totalement de savoir ce que vous devez ou non apprendre. Aussi je vous prierai d'amener à chaque cours des idées de potions pour les cours suivants, et je ferai un tri parmi vos propositions. Des questions ?

- Vous êtes sûr que le Professeur Malfoy appréciera votre idée ? _Demanda un élève de Serpentard._

- Qu'il l'apprécie ou non, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Il m'a donné les rênes du cours de Potions, donc je fais ce que je veux. D'autres questions ou objections ?

Devant le silence respectueux de la classe, Seamus sortit plusieurs ingrédients et débuta sa leçon. La journée fut très agréable, si bien qu'arrivé à la fin de son dernier cours, Seamus salua ses élèves avec un air satisfait.

Les septièmes années quittèrent la classe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, appréciant d'avance le mois à venir. Leur attitude fit sourire l'irlandais, qui se rappela ses propres années de cours en compagnie du Professeur Snape. Ces dernières s'étaient avérées bien moins agréables…

Son sourire s'agrandit davantage quand il entendit ses élèves saluer un nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour Professeur Potter !

- Bonjour, _s'exclama-t-il._

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de cours, Seamus le dévora des yeux.

Il avait mis des années à comprendre ce qui l'empêchait d'être heureux avec les femmes, jusqu'au jour où il réalisa que son regard se portait plus souvent sur les hommes que sur elles… Malheureusement pour lui, il ne comprit son attirance qu'après 5 ans de mariage avec Lavande, et se séparer de la jeune femme n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir…

Le divorce s'avéra extrêmement cruel pour lui comme pour elle. Il prit tous les torts, étant donné qu'il avait tout orchestré pour qu'elle le retrouve dans leur lit conjugal avec un autre homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme : Draco Malfoy en personne ! Le collègue qu'elle détestait le plus…

Il aurait préféré que tout se passe autrement, mais malgré tous ces efforts, elle ne voulut jamais l'écouter, comme si elle refusait de voir la vérité. Six mois plus tard, ne supportant plus de vivre à ces côtés, et ayant l'impression de la salir à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il choisit la méthode la plus horrible pour lui annoncer son homosexualité.

La scène qu'elle lui fit ce soir-là fut abominable. Elle cassa presque tout dans leur appartement, en hurlant de douleur et de colère. Finalement, elle le ficha dehors, et il trouva refuge chez son prétendu « amant ».

Ils divorcèrent le mois suivant. Leurs avocats étalèrent leur vie intime devant le juge, en demandant à Lavande de raconter en détail la fameuse soirée… Ce fut un vrai supplice. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'adressèrent plus jamais la parole, et Draco embarqué plus ou moins volontairement dans cette histoire, se retrouva au centre de la haine de son ex-femme.

Finalement, Seamus put retrouver sa liberté et enfin arrêter de vivre dans le mensonge, mais à quel prix ! En même temps, tout en détaillant la silhouette de Harry et son corps extrêmement sensuel, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si cher payer…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tiens bonjour, Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? _Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, tout en lui tendant la main._

Harry semblait paralysé par l'étonnement, et ne serra pas cette main tendue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _S'écria-t-il._

- Ben, tu le vois non ? Je donne les cours de Potions.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas TA place ! _Hurla-t-il._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Seamus le regarda éberlué, ne comprenant pas du tout sa colère.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Si ça va ?! Tu oses me demander si ça va ? Eh bien, NON, ça ne va pas du tout ! _Hurla-t-il._

- Harry… _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Où est-il ?!

- Hein ?

- Où est-il ?

- Mais de qui tu parles ? _Répliqua-t-il, comprenant de moins en moins._

- Malfoy ! Qui d'autre ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? _S'énerva-t-il._

- On ne t'a… rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû me dire ? _Eclata-t-il._

- Ben il sera absent quelque temps…

- Comment ça ? _Dit-il plus doucement._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te le dire… _Hésita-t-il._

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi où il est, _implora-t-il._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy va très bien ! Il a juste décidé de prendre des vacances pour se reposer, c'est tout ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire._

Intéressant, pensa-t-il. On dirait que Dray a omis de me signaler certains « détails » de sa vie à Poudlard…

- Se reposer ? _Demanda Harry._

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait jamais pris ses vacances depuis qu'il travaille ici. C'est plutôt étonnant tu ne trouves pas ? _Ajouta-t-il, soudain très curieux._

- …

Harry semblait totalement perdu, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité de Seamus… Alors comme ça, ces deux-là se sont rapprochés ? Vraiment très intéressant… Il y a quelque temps, Hermione avait souligné le début d'une amitié entre eux, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Harry puisse s'intéresser aux hommes ! Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout, pensa-t-il de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure de la conversation…

Voyant que le brun commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, il reprit la parole.

- Bref, il a choisi de faire une pause pendant un mois, et donc, je vais le remplacer pendant son absence.

- Un mois…

- Oui, mais c'est drôle que tu n'aies pas été mis au courant… Tous les autres Professeurs le savent. Bah, en même temps, j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas au souper vendredi soir, donc tu n'as pas entendu quand elle l'a annoncé…

Il savait qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie, mais il était très intrigué par la possible relation entre les deux hommes, surtout que le blond ne lui avait rien dit ! A moins que…

- Il ne viendra plus pendant un mois ? _Demanda Harry complètement perdu._

- En principe, non… Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? _Questionna-t-il devant la pâleur de son ami._

A moins que le brun soit la raison du départ de Draco ? Dans ce cas…

- Je… il faut… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Excuses-moi Seamus…

Dans ce cas, ils ne forment pas encore un couple, pensa-t-il avec délice en observant le brun sortir de la salle.

- Alors comme ça Hermione était sérieuse avec cette histoire d'amitié entre Harry et Draco ? Et moi qui croyais qu'elle plaisantait, _enchaîna-t-il en rigolant._ En même temps, il semblerait qu'elle était en-dessous de la réalité… Vu la réaction de ce cher Harry, il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre eux. N'empêche, ce n'est pas du genre de Dray de s'éloigner d'une personne sans l'avertir, surtout s'il tient à elle. Mmh… que de mystères… Je sens que ce remplacement s'annonce très… intéressant ! _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle._

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour ranger les différents ingrédients utilisés l'après-midi.

- Oui… Il s'annonce très intéressant, _continua-t-il en se léchant les lèvres._

_A suivre…_

Alors verdict ?? Finalement, le POV de Draco s'est transformé en point de vue de différents protagonistes lol Suite au prochain épisode !


	16. Retour dans le passé

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Silver no Yoko :** Merci beaucoup !

**Cricket32 :** Voici la suite, tu n'auras pas la réponse à toutes tes questions, mais je pense que tu pourras un peu entrevoir la suite de l'histoire…

**Nono :** Je pense que tu apprécieras les interventions de Seamus dans la suite de l'histoire lol Eh oui, Harry est très lent…

**Zelnazoo :** Merci beaucoup, contente que la fic te plaise.

**Emeraude477 :** J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter avant d'arriver au bout, ne t'inquiète pas ! lol

**Stchisa : **Tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre…

**Mykomi :** Carrément deux fois de suite ! Eh ben ! Allez voici la suite XD

**Phenixmiyavi :** Oui, c'était justement le chapitre coupé en deux… Ca montrait d'autres points de vue. Cette fois, l'histoire repart.

**Camille :** Tu fais toujours du super boulot, et tes conseils me sont très précieux ! Merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 16 : Retour dans le passé**

Le lundi soir, Harry ne se présenta pas au souper. Les révélations de Seamus l'avaient plutôt chamboulé… Non, en fait, ce n'était pas ces dernières la cause de son trouble, c'était plutôt ce qu'il venait de comprendre des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy. Et lui qui pensait, à la mort de Ginny, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer…

Ai… mer ?! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, choqués…

- Non pas ça… Je ne dois pas le dire… ça... ni même… le penser… _S'inquiéta-t-il._

Il fit le tour de la pièce, de peur que cette simple pensée change tout le cours de sa vie… Il tourna comme un fou plusieurs minutes, mais c'était comme si ses sentiments tournaient avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, le verbe « aimer » occupait à nouveau tout son espace vital. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ?

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Non, je n'aime pas Malfoy ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?! JE – NE- L'AIME – PAS !! _Hurla-t-il en découpant chaque mot._

A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur le sol.

- Non, je ne l'aime… je ne l'aime pas… je ne l'aime pas…

Toujours au sol, il continua de murmurer ces mots pendant un temps considérable, espérant, quelque part, chasser ses sentiments « inadaptés » à force de les nier…

Finalement, épuisé, il se traîna péniblement jusqu'au fauteuil, s'assit et fixa la cheminée d'un regard vide.

Il était tellement perdu, troublé et angoissé, qu'il décida de manger dans ses appartements, sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire semblant d'aller bien face à ses collègues, dont il redoutait les questions…

Tout en goûtant distraitement au repas, il repensa à l'évolution si inattendue de sa relation avec son ancien ennemi. Durant toutes ses années d'étude, il ne l'avait vu que comme une nuisance, un être malsain à éviter, un être qui ne désirait qu'une chose : le tuer. Leur rivalité n'était pas juste un « jeu », comme le pensaient certains, elle était bien réelle !

Une fois la guerre terminée, il avait terminé ses études et s'était marié. Dès lors, il n'avait plus recroisé Malfoy. Ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles, et n'avaient aucune connaissance en commun.

- En fait, j'avais presque oublié son existence, _murmura-t-il_.

Il avait tout fait pour effacer ces années noires de sa mémoire, et Ginny l'y avait bien aidé. Ainsi, il avait pu reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale, en n'étant plus le « Survivant », mais « juste » Harry Potter. Et ce « juste » signifiait tellement pour lui ! Cet « oubli » lui avait permis de se reconstruire, de connaître le bonheur qui lui avait fait défaut depuis si longtemps et d'avoir enfin SA propre famille…

Finalement, sans cette fameuse rencontre d'anciens élèves, il n'aurait sûrement jamais recroisé la route de Malfoy. Enfin, en même temps, on ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve, pensa-t-il.

Ils se croisèrent d'abord lors des préparatifs, et réentendre cette voix si haïe avait réveillé tous les souvenirs que Harry avait enfouis si profondément en lui durant toutes ces années. Il était conscient que 10 ans s'étaient écoulés, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir de manière instinctive, ce qui signifiait, dans son langage, être agressif et méprisant face à Malfoy.

Oui, il avait été injuste ! Il aurait dû lui laisser une chance. Mais sept ans de haine et d'humiliations eurent raison de son bon sens…

La soirée chez Pansy fut un vrai plaisir, et ce fut là qu'il commença à comprendre qu'ils avaient tous changé, même s'il refusait de l'admettre… La simple idée de pouvoir être ami avec Malfoy lui semblait encore tellement impossible, tellement improbable.

Pourtant… Pourtant, ce fut ce même Malfoy qui fit tout pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie qu'il gâchait totalement… sur la mort de sa femme qu'il refusait d'accepter… sur sa mort à petit feu… En résumé, il mit en évidence la stupidité de son comportement.

Soudain, une partie de leur discussion au cimetière lui revint en mémoire. « _Il serait temps que tu la laisses partir ! Elle a le droit de reposer en paix, et toi, de vivre et d'être heureux_ » lui avait-il dit.

- Etre heureux, hein ? _Murmura-t-il le regard dans le vague._ Mais que dirais-tu si tu savais que pour être heureux, j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, _continua-t-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue. _

Finalement, l'homme qui accaparait désormais toutes ses pensées, lui avait sauvé la vie, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Seulement, cette sortie des ténèbres s'accompagnait d'amour, d'un amour complètement différent de celui qu'il avait ressenti pour Ginny, mais un amour tellement fort et puissant. En même temps, ce sentiment lui faisait peur, tellement peur qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter : le fuir ou l'accepter ?

Etonnamment, même si au début l'idée d'être attiré par un homme l'avait effrayé, maintenant qu'il était plus conscient de ses sentiments, cette idée lui semblait moins irréelle… Même s'il ne se sentait pas du tout capable de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et encore moins de vivre cet amour au grand jour.

Quelque part, il enviait Blaise et Theodore, car eux ils avaient ce que lui n'aurait jamais ! L'idée même que Malfoy puisse être homosexuel était complètement absurde… Lui, le séducteur de ces dames, attiré par un homme ? Impossible. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait lui-même aimer un homme un jour… Mais Malfoy ? Non, jamais ! Il était clair qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux.

Pourtant… Quelque chose dans leur amitié n'était pas « habituel ». Son collègue était presque trop attentionné, trop affectueux… Et tous ces petits gestes, ces petits attouchements, Harry ne les avait pas rêvés, non ? Ce type de comportement n'était pas « normal » entre amis, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais, durant les années où ils avaient été proches, Ron ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que…

- Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui affabule ? _S'interrogea-t-il. _Mes sentiments envers Malfoy font-ils que j'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte différemment avec moi ? Est-ce que j'analyse son comportement de manière différente, parce que je voudrais qu'il soit différent ?

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les questions l'assaillaient... Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés dans les relations humaines. Son incapacité à comprendre les autres, et surtout à se comprendre lui-même, ne l'aidait pas à agir de manière adéquate avec son entourage, ni à décoder les situations auxquelles il était confronté.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y voir plus clair : parler à Malfoy.

- Oui, il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je sache…

Soudain, Harry paniqua.

- Et je lui dis quoi ? Je me plante devant lui et je lui sors : Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Il va me prendre pour un fou ! Je ne peux pas lui en parler, _gémit-il._

Pourtant, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour calmer ses esprits, et peut-être, aussi, pour arrêter d'être obnubilé par lui… Au point où il en était, cela tournait presque à l'obsession !

- Il paraît que le courage caractérise la maison Gryffondor, _se railla-t-il._ Mais on dirait qu'en vieillissant, le lion a tendance à s'assagir…

Finalement, il décida de tout faire pour parler à Malfoy, même s'il ne lui dévoilerait probablement pas la vraie raison de sa visite… Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait subitement décidé de s'absenter, car il avait peur d'en être la cause. De toute façon, je suis toujours la cause de tout, pensa-t-il tristement.

- A croire que je crée toujours des problèmes aux autres, je les fais tous fuir… _Soupira-t-il. _Bon, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : demander à Theodore s'il sait où je peux trouver Malfoy. J'aurais bien l'air bête de débarquer au Manoir et qu'il ne soit pas là…

Seamus ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'informations quant au congé du blond, alors autant s'adresser directement à Theo qui semblait assez proche de ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il pourra en apprendre davantage…

xxxx

Du côté du Manoir Malfoy, le week-end qui devait être tranquille s'avéra pire que tout…

Une fois l'accord passé avec Seamus, Draco rentra chez lui, satisfait de lui-même et de son organisation toujours aussi infaillible. Un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins, pensa-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

Le dimanche matin, il se réveilla et se prépara pour une journée très calme, goûtant au plaisir d'être seul.

Seulement, cette tranquillité fut de courte durée… Cet après-midi là, ses deux amis débarquèrent, bien décidés à le faire sortir de son Manoir, et surtout, légèrement inquiets de le laisser seul toute une journée. Parfois, les amis peuvent être très encombrants, pensa Draco en soupirant.

- Va te changer, on t'emmène faire du shopping ! _Lança Blaise avec un grand sourire._

Sachant d'avance que s'il refusait l'invitation, il l'emmènerait de force… Il accepta en soupirant, regrettant d'avance sa journée « tranquille ».

Ils se rendirent dans les magasins les plus chics du Chemin de Traverse, et au grand étonnement de Draco, il passa une fin d'après-midi très agréable ! Pas une seule fois le sujet de ses vacances impromptues ne fut abordé, ce qui lui permit de se détendre et de profité de leur compagnie. Une fois leur argent bien dépensé et leurs bras chargés de paquets, ses amis le raccompagnèrent chez lui.

Avant de partir, Theo lui tendit discrètement une lettre. Une fois dans son salon, Draco se décida à l'ouvrir.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Tu peux bien cacher la vérité à tout le monde,_

_Mais nous savons tous les deux_

_que Harry est à l'origine de ton « départ ». _

_Je ne te demanderai rien sur ce qui s'est passé,_

_je sais d'expérience que parler de ce genre de chose_

_est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît…_

_Sache que je suis là si tu as besoin d'une épaule,_

_d'une oreille attentive, _

_ou simplement d'un ami._

_Oh et pour ton information,_

_je te remplacerai au poste de Directeur de Serpentard_

_en attendant ton retour._

_Reviens vite parmi nous._

_Amitiés_

_Theodore »_

Décidément, Theo était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ne s'imposant jamais, mais près à aider en cas de besoin…

- Sache que tu seras le premier à tout savoir, _murmura-t-il._ Mais avant, il faut que je sois sûr de ce que je veux… Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur, pas cette fois. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, pour tout gâcher maintenant.

Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, retrouvant le plaisir d'être seul et au calme. Il avait congédié ses elfes de maison pour la soirée, afin d'être certain de ne plus être dérangé.

Malheureusement, ce plaisir disparut trop rapidement à son goût… Après une heure de pure détente et de farniente, son esprit, libéré du contrôle que son cerveau opérait habituellement sur lui, commença à divaguer. Et divagation signifiait chez lui, penser à un brun stupide et sans cœur…

Ce brun qu'il cherchait à chasser de ses pensées, l'unique amour de sa vie qui l'obnubilait depuis des années, revint prendre possession de son esprit qui faisait tout pour l'expulser… en vain !

Et le moment de détente tant recherché par Draco se transforma en un long, fastidieux et nostalgique voyage dans le temps… A quoi bon résister ? Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs.

Première arrêt dans le temps : leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure. Rencontre qui signa le début de son calvaire… Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, deux sentiments s'éveillèrent en lui : la jalousie et la haine. Son père lui parlait depuis tellement longtemps de « Harry Potter », qu'il aurait pu le frapper rien qu'en le voyant. Si seulement ces sentiments avaient perdurés…

Un bond dans le temps, une nouvelle image : Harry qui refuse sa main tendue… Un nouveau sentiment apparaît : l'humiliation ! Jamais personne n'avait osé se comporter de la sorte avec lui ! Et foi de Malfoy, il le paierait cher ! Que de bonnes résolutions, pensa-t-il. Dommage qu'elles n'aient pas fait long feu.

Nouveau saut, nouveau souvenir : un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor, encore une défaite pour Serpentard, et le sourire si magnifique de sa Némésis devenu l'attrapeur vedette de sa maison. Première confrontation avec un sentiment qu'il croyait impossible pour un Malfoy : l'amour.

A l'époque, Draco raffolait des matchs de Quidditch, seul moment où il pouvait observer Harry en toute tranquillité… Le brun attirait son regard tant par son agilité en vol, que par sa beauté physique indéniable ! Une fois sur un balai, il se métamorphosait : une passion illuminait son regard, augmentant l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux ; et son sourire victorieux une fois le vif d'or attrapé était tellement magnifique, que Draco s'en délectait, espérant secrètement le voir gagner à chaque fois…

Plusieurs images défilèrent ensuite, petits moments de querelles, de guerres ouvertes, de menaces… Tant de froideur et de méchanceté pour cacher ses vrais sentiments, ceux si inavouables, si interdits par son nom et sa position. « _De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas _»… Un tout petit pas, que Draco franchissait chaque jour, pour préserver ses sentiments, pour Se préserver. Le haïr pour mieux l'aimer en quelque sorte…

Quatrième année, le bal de Noël : Harry qui entre dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Parvati Patil. Une envie irrépressible le submergea : tuer cette idiote qui ose tenir le bras de SON Harry, en se demandant ironiquement si cette passionnée de divination aurait été capable de prédire sa propre mort dans une tasse de thé… Mais toutes ses pensées négatives le quittèrent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun. Sa beauté, son élégance malgré son trac plus qu'évident, firent fondre la glace entourant le cœur de Draco. Il se rappelait encore du rêve qu'il fit et refit les jours, les et les mois suivants, lui et Harry dansant au milieu de la Grande Salle, la danse se terminant sur un baiser tendre et langoureux…

Draco soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Oh oui, il en avait rêvé et pas seulement à cette époque-là… Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait rêvé que de cela ! Cette obsession faillit le rendre fou plus d'une fois. Un Malfoy fou d'amour, voilà qui était plutôt inattendu, voire même impensable.

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas… Avec un petit sourire narquois, il referma les yeux et replongea dans son passé.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas une image qui remonta à la surface, mais une douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le corps, et une voix, cette voix tant aimée, hurlant ce mot horrible et dévastateur : « _Sectumsempra_ ». Et puis plus rien, le vide, l'oubli et un réveil douloureux à l'infirmerie…

Draco ouvrit les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres, la respiration haletante. Il détestait se remémorer ce passage, il en faisait encore parfois des cauchemars… Il promena ses mains sur son corps, comme pour contrôler que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Ne voyant aucune tâche de sang, il se détendit légèrement, mais il avait besoin d'un bon remontant.

Toujours tremblant, il se leva et se servit un verre de whiskey pur-feu, avant de revenir s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Oui, ce sortilège avait été très douloureux. Douloureux non seulement physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Recevoir un sort mortel de l'homme qu'on aime, c'est plutôt dur à accepter, et à pardonner, même s'il était le premier fautif de cet échange haineux entre eux. Après tout, il avait levé sa baguette en premier…

Comme une douleur ne vient jamais seule, peu de temps après, il put constater le lien de plus en plus puissant unissant SON brun à la sœur de la sale belette ! Il savait depuis toujours que les amis de Harry finiraient, tôt ou tard, par les éloigner définitivement.

Bon, d'accord, ils n'avaient jamais été liés, mais Draco continuait d'espérer un rapprochement, même s'il était totalement improbable… A moins que Harry tombe sur la tête et change complètement de personnalité, ce qui ne semblait pas vouloir se produire, au plus grand désespoir du blond…

Tout miser sur un tel retournement de situation, montrait bien à quel point leur réconciliation était totalement illusoire.

Draco sourit en se rappelant combien il était pathétique à l'époque... Comme au cours de la bataille de Poudlard quand Harry lui sauva la vie en l'emmenant sur son balai. Alors qu'il était censé être son ennemi et le haïr, voire vouloir le tuer, au fond de lui, il était heureux de pouvoir être si près de lui. Il pouvait encore sentir son corps contre le sien, son odeur… Difficile de croire que l'on puisse ressentir de telles choses en plein milieu d'une guerre. Et pourtant…

Draco qui pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, découvrit rapidement que sa vie après Poudlard et surtout sans Harry, fut bien pire que de vivre au quotidien auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret.

Il passa les premiers mois enfermé au Manoir, ne supportant plus les gens qui le montraient du doigt, l'appelant « l'ex-Mangemort ». Comme s'il avait choisi de servir l'autre vieux fou ! Son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix... C'était ça, ou la mort assurée, et au choix, il préférait largement pouvoir vivre.

Alors il avait cédé, et avait subi les brimades et les violences de Voldemort et de ses sbires du mieux qu'il put, tâchant de garder la tête haute devant eux. Heureusement qu'il avait sa mère pour soigner ses blessures physiques et celles, plus profondes et plus douloureuses, marquant son âme.

La mort de son tortionnaire lui avait amené une délivrance qu'il ne croyait plus possible… C'était comme s'il pouvait enfin vivre… libre. Mais cette délivrance avait un prix : celui de la haine et du dégoût des autres à son égard. La mort de son père ne l'aida pas à s'en sortir, au contraire, il sombra davantage, malgré l'assurance qu'il continuait d'afficher devant sa mère qui était au plus mal, ne pouvait accepter de vivre sans son bien-aimé.

Et puis un jour, un an après la fin de la guerre, il reçut une invitation totalement inattendue. Minerva McGonagall demandait à le rencontrer à Poudlard afin de l'entretenir d'une affaire importante. Lors de leur discussion, elle lui proposa de reprendre le poste laissé vacant de Professeur de Potions, précisant que ce serait un honneur pour l'école de compter dans ses rangs une personne aussi compétente que lui.

Finalement, elle lui offrait cette opportunité qu'il attendait depuis une année, cette possibilité de sortir de l'ombre et d'être vu autrement que comme « l'ex-Mangemort ».

Il accepta sur le champ, et commença une carrière pleine de réussite, dans cet univers des potions qu'il appréciait tant. Rapidement, il devint une personne incontournable dans le domaine, et les sorciers du monde entier venaient pour lui demander conseil. Cette notoriété amena une certaine renommée à l'école de sorcellerie, et les inscriptions explosèrent ce qui rassura Minerva quant à son choix pour le poste.

Mais malgré toute la gloire et la réussite, Draco n'était pas heureux.

Les années passaient, et ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers celui qu'il aimait : Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il avait suivi toute sa vie relayée, entre autre, par la Gazette du Sorcier. Il y apprit son mariage avec cette petite sotte de Ginny Weasley, son installation à Godric's Hollow (où il se rendit plusieurs fois pour le voir de loin), sa nomination en tant qu'Auror, et il ressentit une pointe d'amertume quand le couple annonça qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, un garçon.

Puis tout bascula, le conte de fées se transforma en cauchemar : la nouvelle de l'assassinat de Ginny eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde sorcier. Le « Survivant » venait de tout perdre…

Alors que tous ne s'intéressaient plus qu'à l'enquête et à la découverte du coupable, Draco, lui, ne pensait qu'à Harry, à sa douleur, à la perte de son bonheur… Il se rendit de plus en plus souvent devant chez lui, n'osant pas signaler sa présence, mais surveillant ses faits et gestes de peur qu'il fasse la même bêtise que lui…

Il était passé par-là, il savait que vivre sans un être aimé était dur. Il était tellement plus simple de baisser les bras, tellement moins douloureux, tellement moins fatiguant…

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit avec soulagement ce soir-là, dans son bain, après s'être coupé les veines des poignets, attendant patiemment de perdre connaissance afin de pouvoir enfin rejoindre ses proches.

Il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience quand Pansy le trouva. Elle appela immédiatement Blaise et ils le transportèrent en urgences à Sainte-Mangouste, où les médicomages n'eurent aucunes difficultés à le ramener à la vie. Mais même s'il était guéri physiquement, le corps médical craignait qu'il fasse une nouvelle tentative de suicide. Ils le gardèrent sous surveillance une bonne semaine, puis acceptèrent, fatigués par les demandes incessantes de Pansy, de le confier à la garde de ses amis.

Grâce à la patience et à l'amitié de Pansy, Blaise et Theo, Draco remonta assez rapidement la pente et recommença à sortir, à s'amuser, bref à vivre.

Seule ombre au tableau, l'amour ne semblait toujours pas vouloir de lui. 10 ans après la fin de la guerre et ne comptant plus le nombre de ses conquêtes, il était toujours célibataire, et les rumeurs allaient bon train à ce sujet. Mais hommes, femmes, aucun n'avait réussi à combler le vide dans sa vie… car aucun d'entre eux n'était Harry Potter.

Une fois qu'il eut compris cela, Draco ne chercha plus l'amour, mais juste du plaisir. Après tout, à quoi bon perdre son temps ? Une seule personne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Ainsi débuta sa nouvelle vie, « sa seconde vie » comme il se plaisait à la nommer : des rencontres sans attaches, sans conséquences, accouplées à une belle réussite professionnelle, et un train de vie au-dessus de la moyenne, sans préoccupations financières.

La plupart des gens donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir sa vie, mais quelque part, il était prêt à la leur céder s'il pouvait avoir Harry en échange… A quoi bon tout cela, si l'être aimé n'est pas à vos côtés ? Cela ne sert à rien, et Draco avait mis du temps à le comprendre. En fait, il ne le comprit que quand le brun revint dans sa vie. Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été malheureux et seul durant les années qu'il considérait comme les plus belles de sa vie.

Voir son sourire au quotidien, plonger dans son regard vert émeraude si hypnotisant, entendre sa voix s'adresser à lui sans haine comme à un ami ou à un être proche, toucher son corps si désiré… C'était ça le vrai bonheur ! Et il s'était laissé submergé par cette vague, ôtant son masque de froideur, baissant ses barrières, ouvrant son cœur, osant se dévoiler comme jamais… et il avait perdu.

Une fois de plus, son amour lui avait échappé, volé par l'une des personnes qu'il supportait le moins sur cette terre : Angelina Johnson. D'ailleurs, leur rapprochement le dépassait totalement… Comment Harry avait pu être attiré par cette fille ? Franchement, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, complètement banale en fait. Mais elle avait sûrement un talent caché, sinon pourquoi le brun s'intéresserait-il à elle ?

Mais s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ? Il avait affirmé qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, et si…

Un espoir s'empara de Draco… Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu ? Et si cette idiote de Johnson avait fait tout cela pour les séparer ? Finalement, c'était peut-être bien elle qui avait des sentiments pour Harry et qui ne supportait pas de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien ?!

- Décidément, quand il s'agit de Harry, j'ai tendance à ne plus rien comprendre et à perdre tout contrôle, _soupira-t-il._

Et dire qu'il avait vacillé devant elle… Elle devait être fière de sa victoire !

- En plus, en y réfléchissant bien, Harry n'a pas montré un réel attachement pour elle, _murmura-t-il. _On dirait bien que je me suis laissé piéger par les mots de cette vipère, sans même essayer d'en savoir plus ! Comment ai-je pu réagir aussi stupidement ?! Il est grand temps que je tire cette histoire au clair. Avant de retourner à Poudlard et de me retrouver face à Harry, il faut que je sois sûr du lien qui l'unit à Johnson. Une petite enquête s'impose…

Fier de ses bonnes résolutions, il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers l'air de transplanage du Manoir. Il avait besoin de tout savoir sur la vie de cette briseuse de bonheur, et il connaissait une personne qui adorait se mêler de la vie privée des autres qui était toute désignée pour s'occuper de cette petite « enquête ».

xxxx

Durant tout le week-end, Theo eut beaucoup de peine à retenir Blaise et à l'empêcher d'aller chez Draco. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de calme pour faire le point et réfléchir à la situation, même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi il était question.

Heureusement, une séance de dédicaces et un gala de charité attendaient Blaise le samedi soir, ce qui l'empêcha de courir chez son ami.

Le dimanche, ils parlèrent de Draco, de ce qui avait pu se passer, de Harry, de leur avenir incertain… Finalement, Blaise capitula et accepta d'attendre que le blond face le premier pas et qu'il vienne vers eux pour aborder ce sujet.

Ils décidèrent de pousser le blond à sortir de son Manoir, et ils optèrent pour une sortie shopping, tout en faisant bien attention d'éviter le sujet tabou.

Ce soir-là, le noir décida de choyer son homme dont la patience et l'amour étaient sans bornes face à son impulsivité parfois négative… Il congédia leurs elfes de maison et prépara lui-même le repas. Quand Theo vint pour le repas, il resta bouche-bée devant l'étalage de mets succulents, préparés avec amour par Blaise.

Ils mangèrent à la lumière tamisée des bougies, se cherchant constamment des yeux, flirtant comme au premier jour…

Plus la soirée avançait, plus leurs regards s'emplissaient de désir, leurs jambes se frôlant sous la table, leurs mains se cherchant constamment, leurs doigts se liant et se caressant sans relâche.

- Tu ne vas pas retourner à Poudlard ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda soudain Blaise légèrement inquiet._

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? _Questionna Theo avec un sourire taquin._

- Bien plus que cela, _murmura-t-il en se penchant et en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. _Mais ça serait dommage que tu partes en plein milieu, _dit-il d'une voix sensuelle._

Theo plongea son regard dans le sien, et tous deux comprirent qu'à partir de maintenant, seul compterait leur désir. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance…

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en aller, _ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin._

Blaise passa sa main dans les cheveux si doux du brun pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, approfondissant leur baiser qui devint plus passionné. Cherchant à l'attirer encore plus vers lui, Blaise se retrouva face à un obstacle : la table qui les séparait. Frustré, il se détacha de Theo, et fixa haineusement cette dernière.

- Rappelles-moi… A quoi ça sert d'avoir une table aussi grande ? _S'énerva-t-il._

Sur ces mots, le brun éclata de rire, sous le regard surpris et légèrement vexé de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? _Demanda-t-il déstabilisé par sa réaction._

- Non pas du tout, mon ange. C'est juste que c'était si… toi, _acheva-t-il avec un magnifique sourire._

- Et je suis censé le prendre comment ? _Se renfrogna-t-il._

- Je t'aime Blaise Zabini, _murmura-t-il en contournant la table pour s'approcher de lui._ Je t'aime à tel point que parfois la puissance de mes sentiments me fait peur…

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de simples petits sentiments, je suis bien plus terrifiant qu'eux ! _Affirma-t-il en essayant de prendre un regard méchant qui fit sourire Theo._

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, _s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

- Peut-être, mais un idiot heureux, _ajouta-t-il en le prenant par la main et en le conduisant dans leur chambre._

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs baisers devinrent plus ardents. Leurs mains se cherchaient goulûment, voulant toucher, caresser la peau de l'autre. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant et les vêtements tombaient au sol à vue d'œil, leurs corps et leurs cœurs n'ayant qu'une envie : ne faire qu'un. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta considérablement, et des gémissements commencèrent à emplirent l'espace…

Ce soir serait le bon, Blaise en était certain. Tout était tellement parfait ! Il avait tout préparé et attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs mois… Oui, ce soir leur vie allait changer, et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Theo. Il avait fait le bon choix, il en était certain, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son objectif et d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. A la pensée de la consécration de son bonheur, son corps s'unit à celui de Theo si profondément qu'il faillit jouir sur le coup.

Ils étaient à deux doigts de l'extase quand on sonna à la porte.

Dans un premier temps, ils ignorèrent ce dérangement, mais le visiteur ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Il garda son doigt sur le bouton, sachant pertinemment que le couple était à la maison.

- B… blaise… tu… devrais… aller… voir, _réussit-il à articuler, sa phrase entrecoupée de gémissements._

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, frustré, exaspéré et dans une rage noire, Blaise quitta le lit à contrecœur, enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

- Tu en as mis du temps, _lança une voix trainante._

- Dray, si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je te claquerais la porte au nez, _s'écria hargneusement Blaise._

- De toute façon, vous avez… terminé, _enchaîna-t-il avec une moue amusée. _Non ? _Ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! De toute façon, tu t'en moques complètement, _maugréa-t-il. _En plus, tu viens de tout gâcher… Une soirée si parfaite… A cause de toi, je vais devoir attendre encore avant de lui dire… _Murmura-t-il tristement._

Devant la mine déçue de son ami, Draco comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en débarquant à l'improviste. Visiblement, Blaise avait prévu une surprise pour son amant, et il venait de tout faire rater… Et alors ? Quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, tant pis si ce n'est pas le bon moment !

Sur cette pensée, au combien « positive », il entra dans l'appartement.

- Bonsoir Dray.

- Bonsoir Theo. Désolé pour le dérangement, _ajouta-t-il par pure politesse._

- Un café ? _Maugréa Blaise en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

- Volontiers.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la salle à manger, celle qui dérangeait tant Blaise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et qui maintenant semblait grandement lui plaire puisqu'elle l'éloignait au maximum du blond.

- Que nous vaut une visite si tardive ? _Demanda Blaise avec une mine renfrognée._

Tardive ? Pensa Draco étonné, en se tournant vers l'horloge du salon. Il fut très surpris de constater qu'elle indiquait 23h30. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'étais resté si longtemps plongé dans mes souvenirs… Il prit le parti d'ignorer sa remarque, un Malfoy ne se montre jamais déstabilisé.

- J'ai besoin de tes dons de détective.

- Des mes dons ? _Questionna Blaise._

- Oui. J'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur quelqu'un pour moi…

- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ou veut t'en faire ? _Enchaîna-t-il précipitamment, légèrement inquiet._

- Mmh… bonne question… En fait, j'ai de la peine à comprendre les intentions de cette personne à mon égard, aussi j'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur sa vie.

- Et c'était urgent au point que tu débarques chez nous à cette heure-ci ? _Se renfrogna-t-il._ Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Non, _affirma-t-il sur un ton intransigeant._

Blaise soupira bruyamment, tout en prenant sa tête à deux mains, l'air songeur.

- Et le nom de cette personne ?

Draco hésita… Finalement, avait-il raison de faire une telle démarche ? Et surtout de demander l'aide de Blaise ? N'y avait-il aucune autre solution ?

Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait en savoir davantage sur son ennemi, pour pouvoir mieux l'abattre. A la guerre, comme à la guerre !

- Angelina Johnson, _lança-t-il d'un ton froid et dégoûté._

- Angie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Theo était extrêmement surpris. Pourquoi Draco demandait-il une telle enquête sur une de leurs collègues ? Il avait conscience que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas du tout, mais de là à faire des recherches sur sa vie…

- C'est une affaire entre elle et moi, c'est d'ordre privé.

- Pff, d'ordre privé ?! Excuses-moi Dray, mais si tu veux que j'enquête, j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes plus de détails !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'aiderait. Tout ce qui est important pour toi, c'est de connaître le nom de la personne, le reste est totalement insignifiant.

- Dray !

- Tu acceptes oui ou non ?

- Tu ne me diras rien de plus, hein ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Blaise se tourna vers Theo. Ils se fixèrent un moment, et le brun haussa les épaules, impuissant.

- Très bien, _s'exclama le noir en soupirant_, je vais enquêter sur Johnson. Mais tu cherches quoi au juste ?

- Tout. Je veux tout savoir sur elle, du détail le plus important, au plus insignifiant.

- Et tu as besoin de tout cela pour quand ?

- Je devrais déjà l'avoir, _répliqua-t-il sur un ton tranchant._

- Mais bien sûr… _Murmura Blaise. _Comme si j'étais superman.

Cette remarque tira un petit sourire au blond. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je compte sur toi Blaise ! C'est vraiment important, _ajouta-t-il sur un ton presque implorant._

Puis en se tournant vers Theo, il ajouta :

- Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé… Navré d'avoir gâché votre petite… soirée, _termina-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur et un ton plein de sous-entendus qui firent rougir Theo._ A bientôt, les amoureux.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la porte pendant de longues minutes, comme pour s'assurer que leur invité était bien parti et qu'il n'allait pas revenir sans prévenir. Soulagés, ils se regardèrent, et tous deux comprirent que leur soirée si bien commencée venait de se terminer…

Ils retournèrent se coucher, et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit d'un long baiser langoureux. Theo se pelotonna dans les bras de son amant, et s'endormit rapidement. Quant à Blaise, il resta longtemps à fixé son ange, peiné de devoir attendre une nouvelle soirée « parfaite » pour lui ouvrir son cœur…

C'est incroyable comme la vie peut-être cruelle parfois, pensa-t-il en allant rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

_A suivre…_


	17. Résolutions et révélations

**Notes de l'auteur**: Je vous ai fait attendre, je sais... Toutes mes excuses! J'espère que vous apprécierez le fruit de mon dur labeur. Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Stchisa:** Blaise n'a pas fini d'en baver XD

**Phenixmiyavi:** En plus, j'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus cruelle en avançant la fic MDR

**Mykomi:** Va savoir, peut-être bien...

**Cricket32:** Il est même plus que sur la bonne piste! Et il va attendre encore un peu pour voir super Harry arriver lol

**Laura:** Ma pauvre! Allez ne t'inquiète pas, Draco va bien s'occuper de lui.

**Chapitre 17 : Résolutions et révélations**

Finalement, malgré la grande envie de Harry de voir Malfoy, la préparation de la sortie du mercredi avec les septièmes années lui prit tout son temps libre.

Le mardi soir, Susan et lui se retrouvèrent après le souper pour organiser les visites et le planning du lendemain. Elle était très enthousiaste, ponctuant toutes ses phrases de « c'est trop génial », « quelle bonne idée », etc., qui firent sourire Harry.

Sa collègue était vraiment incroyable si on prenait le temps de la connaître, si on passait outre la barrière de sa timidité. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu une excellente idée pour la sortie: faire une sorte de chasse au trésor, ce qui leur permettrait de laisser une certaine autonomie aux élèves.

Mercredi matin, ils prirent tous ensemble le Poudlard Express, et ils se rendirent en plein cœur de Londres. Les professeurs distribuèrent aux élèves les plans indiquant les monuments et musées où ils devraient se rendre durant la journée, et les questions auxquelles ils devraient répondre aux différents endroits.

Sur ce, les étudiants se dispersèrent en petits groupes, équipés d'un émetteur. Afin de ne pas perdre leurs traces, leurs enseignants avaient en leur possession une carte reliée magiquement aux petits boîtiers. Harry et Susan s'installèrent dans un café, suivant des yeux les petits points rouges représentants leurs élèves se déplaçant dans la ville, tout en commentant leur avancée.

En début d'après-midi, ils commencèrent à se désintéresser de la carte, et ils entrèrent dans des discussions plus personnelles. Après avoir parlé de leurs familles, de leurs amis et de leur travail, Susan lui parla de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt 3 ans.

- En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, _dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant. _

- Vu comme tu en parles, il est clair que tu l'aimes vraiment…

- Oui, mais…

- Mais quoi ? _Demanda Harry intrigué._

- Eh bien… mes parents ont toujours été très ouverts, mais… disons que… le contact entre eux et Alexandre ne passe pas très… bien.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné._

- Ca ne m'embête pas du tout ! Au contraire ! _Assura-t-il._

En fait, il était plutôt intrigué par cette révélation… Elle en a dit trop ou pas assez, pensa-t-il amusé.

- Je… tu es trop gentil avec les autres, Harry. Toujours prêt à écouter les problèmes des autres !

- Pas vraiment, _maugréa-t-il._ C'est plutôt l'inverse… Enfin, bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ta famille et ton ami ?

- Mes parents n'ont pas supporté qu'il soit un ancien repris de justice… Avec tous les meurtres qui ont touché ma famille, ils ne peuvent pas imaginer faire confiance à un criminel… Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour moi. Ils craignent qu'il s'en prenne un jour à moi.

- Il a été emprisonné pour quel motif ?

- Braquage de banque.

- Waouh !

- Mais sans violence, hein ! _Précisa-t-elle vivement._ Quelque part, je crois que mes parents ont peur qu'ils m'utilisent, enfin plutôt qu'il utilise ma magie à des fins criminelles…

- Pourquoi ?

- Alexandre est un moldu. Ce qui dérange nullement ma famille à la base, mais allié à son passé de voleur, ça n'aide pas à les rassurer… Ils font des efforts, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il y ait un semblant de relation entre eux.

- J'imagine que c'est un comportement normal pour des parents, non ? Enfin, moi je n'en sais rien, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire triste._

Devant son regard mélancolique, Susan s'en voulut d'avoir abordé ce sujet éveillant tant de mauvais souvenirs chez Harry…

- Théoriquement, oui, mais c'est assez pénible à supporter au quotidien, _continua-t-elle._ De toute façon, quand bien même tous mes proches me tourneraient le dos, je continuerais d'être à ses côtés. Il est l'homme que j'aime et celui avec qui je veux passer ma vie.

- J'aimerais avoir ton courage, _soupira-t-il._

- Ca n'a rien à voir, _affirma-t-elle._ Ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais plutôt de choix.

- De choix ? _Murmura-t-il pensivement._

- Oui, de choix. Dans mon cas, c'était vivre auprès de Alexandre et connaître le vrai bonheur, ou le quitter et chercher un homme qui plairait plus à mes parents, tout en étant pas l'homme de ma vie… Le choix a été vite fait.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur de la réaction de tes parents ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais une fois que je prends une décision, je ne reviens jamais en arrière. En même temps, comment être sûr que l'on commet vraiment une erreur si on n'essaie pas ? _Ajouta-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire._

Oui, c'est vrai… Comment savoir ? Susan a complètement raison, pensa-t-il. Mais était-il prêt à essayer ? Prêt à braver le regard des autres, et surtout le possible dédain de Malfoy s'il lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait ? Son cas était-il vraiment comparable à celui de Susan ? Après tout, il y avait aussi la question d'accepter ou non son homosexualité.

Harry avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus perdu… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire !

- Harry, je vois bien que tes questions ne sont pas anodines, _continua Susan._ Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins quelqu'un qui fait battre ton cœur…

- C… comment tu sais ça ? _Fit-il en s'étranglant à moitié._

- Le sourire que tu affichais depuis quelque temps était très révélateur, _dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _ Mais… il a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est… compliqué…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, mais sache que je ne me permettrais jamais de juger qui que ce soit, _fit-elle avec un sourire engageant._

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux marron de sa vis-à-vis. Elle était sincère. Finalement, il avait besoin de conseils, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas en parler à Susan ? Elle était le genre de fille à pouvoir garder un secret…

Elle remarqua son hésitation. Il semblait mourir d'envie de lui parler, mais c'était comme s'il n'osait pas. Elle décida de lui tendre une perche.

- Harry, est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

- Je…

Allez dis-le ! Se motiva-t-il intérieurement. Un mot ! Un seul mot ! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ! Il prit une grande inspiration et cria presque sa réponse.

- Oui !

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit, il regarda Susan étonné, puis un sourire apparut progressivement sur son visage. Il y était arrivé ! Incroyable ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Je… je l'ai dit, _dit-il éberlué tout en souriant bêtement. _Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

C'était comme si un poids énorme quittait enfin ses épaules, et quelque part, il était fier d'y être arrivé. Il avait enfin admis à haute voix qu'il aimait Malfoy. Enfin plutôt qu'il aimait quelqu'un, parce qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour réussir à dire le nom de sa Némésis…

- Est-ce que la personne que tu aimes le sait ? _Dit-elle avec un petit rire devant la mine mi-victorieuse mi-étonnée de Harry._

La question le rembrunit automatiquement.

- Vu ta tête, j'imagine que non…

- C'est tellement… compliqué, _soupira-t-il._ Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le lui avouer un jour, _ajouta-t-il tristement._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement. _Au pire, elle te repoussera ; au mieux… elle t'aime aussi et vous serez heureux ! _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _

« _Elle_ »… C'est justement là le problème, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas « elle », mais « il », et ça change tout ! Il prit sa tête à deux mains, essayant désespérément de trouver comment en parler à Susan.

- Harry ?

- Tu ne comprends pas… Quand je dis que c'est compliqué, ça l'est vraiment… et beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

- Alors explique-moi ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies pu en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je crois qu'il est temps que tu vides ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi. Sois certain que tout ce que tu pourras me dire, restera entre nous, je n'en parlerai à personne. Alors n'aie aucunes craintes.

- Et si… et si je te dis que… que ce n'est pas… « elle » ? _Bégaya-t-il, tout en étant légèrement sur la défensive._

Il fixait Susan intensément, cherchant à capter la moindre de ses réactions. Mais la jeune femme resta stoïque, ne laissant rien paraître, et un sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Le fait que ce soit « il » ne change rien, l'amour ça ne se commande pas, _dit-elle doucement._

Harry la fixa stupéfait, mais surtout soulagé par sa réaction.

- C'est donc ça qui te fait si peur ? Crois-tu que tes proches vont te tourner le dos parce que tu aimes un homme ? Il me semble que tes amis, Hermione en tête, sont plutôt ouverts d'esprit, non ? Après tout, le sexe n'a que peu d'importance, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureux, non ? _Termina-t-elle avec un doux sourire._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. Ces mots l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'imaginait… En fait, elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il espérait tellement entendre ! Et ça lui faisait un bien immense. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir, et enchaîna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires le plus, là tout de suite ?

- Le voir et lui parler, _murmura-t-il tendrement. _

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Quoi maintenant ? _Fit-il étonné._ On est en plein travail, je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de ramener toute seule les élèves à l'école ? _Dit-elle en prenant une expression vexée._

- Je suis sûre que si, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant._ Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Harry ! Ce n'est pas en restant les bras ballants que tu pourras être heureux.

On croirait entendre Hermione, pensa-t-il amusé. Elles pourraient devenir de très bonnes amies, toutes les deux.

- Je le sais bien, mais… je ne crois qu'il ait envie de me voir. D'ailleurs, je suis presque certain qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

- Moi, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, _dit-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué._

- Rien. C'est juste que… tu pourrais être… étonné !

Harry la regarda, perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Il n'avait rien dit sur cette personne aimée, et pourtant, Susan semblait connaître l'identité de son homme mystérieux. Du moins, elle agissait comme tel !

Impossible, pensa-t-il, elle ne peut pas savoir ! Et même si c'était le cas, je suis sûr qu'elle se fait des idées, Malfoy n'est pas homosexuel ! Il répéta cette affirmation plusieurs fois, comme s'il espérait s'en convaincre… histoire de se protéger d'un possible rejet.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? _Dit-il en émergeant de ses pensées._

- Tu devrais déjà être parti !

- Je ne…

- Tu as envie de le voir, oui ou non ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant._

- Oui, j'en ai très envie…

- Alors vas-y ! _S'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à se lever._ Et dépêche-toi ! Va voir ce qu'il devient, parle-lui. Je suis sûre que tu te sentiras mieux après. Et qui sait… peut-être que tu auras la réponse à certaines de tes questions.

- Tu es sûre que…

- Oui ! Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place quand même ?

- Non, _répondit-il en souriant._

Il rassembla ses affaires, les mit dans son sac et se tourna vers sa collègue.

- Merci Susan.

Il arborait un magnifique sourire qui la fit fondre intérieurement. Elle avait toujours été très attirée par lui, et il était encore plus mignon avec de telles expressions sur le visage. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort en lui conseillant d'aller voir Draco.

Harry n'avait jamais été très adroit pour comprendre les autres, et l'idée de l'aider à avancer vers celui qu'il aimait lui plaisait beaucoup. Grâce à son attitude très effacée, Susan avait l'avantage de pouvoir observer les autres en toute impunité. Le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco lui avait rapidement sauté aux yeux, comme à ceux de son voisin de tablée, Theodore. D'ailleurs, la relation grandissante entre leurs collègues était devenue leur sujet de conversation préféré.

Quoi qu'en dise Harry, il était clair que Draco était attiré par lui. Aux dires de Theo, le blond serait attiré par son collègue depuis très longtemps… Cette révélation l'avait beaucoup étonnée, car elle était convaincue qu'à l'époque de leur scolarité, il n'y avait que de la haine entre eux…

- Comme quoi, on peut parfois être très surpris, _murmura-t-elle._

Le départ de Draco l'avait déconcertée. Elle qui croyait que tout allait bien entre eux… Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, aussi elle espérait que la visite surprise de Harry, permettrait aux deux hommes de mettre les choses au point.

- Mais vu le caractère des deux protagonistes, et leur fierté souvent mal placée, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, _murmura-t-elle en rigolant doucement._ C'est mieux qu'un feuilleton, il y a tellement de rebondissements qu'on attend la suite de l'histoire avec impatience…

Tout en rigolant de plus belle, elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, puis sortit un livre de son sac, histoire de passer le temps en attendant le retour des élèves.

xxxx

De son côté, Draco essayait toujours de comprendre le comportement de Angelina, se repassant en boucle leur conversation devant la porte de Harry. En fait, elle n'avait pas dit explicitement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux… elle l'avait juste sous-entendu !

Bon d'accord, Harry se promenait avec juste un linge autour de la taille, mais bon… Lui aussi il s'était déjà déplacé devant Pansy dans cette tenue. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de relation intime avec elle ! Draco sourit en s'imaginant en couple avec son amie.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu la supporter 24 heures d'affilées ! _Ria-t-il._

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que sa jalousie avait probablement parasité son analyse de la situation et des paroles prononcées par cette fille si insupportable. Désormais, il en était quasiment convaincu.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je me suis sûrement fait avoir sur toute la ligne, _marmonna-t-il._

Seulement, difficile d'en être entièrement certain…

- Et Blaise qui n'a toujours pas terminé sa fichue enquête ! _Maugréa-t-il._

Depuis qu'il lui avait confié cette mission, il se rendait chez son ami tous les soirs, ce qui avait tendance à agacer ce dernier. Blaise se plaignait des visites impromptues de Draco qui ne faisaient, d'après lui, que ralentir son travail…

Ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'était que le blond avait la fâcheuse tendance à débarquer au plus mauvais moment, ce qui mettait ses amis mal à l'aise, et le gênait aussi au plus haut point.

- Je vais finir par passer pour un pervers dont le fantasme est de voir les autres en plein ébat, _dit-il sombrement._ En même temps, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne font que ça, _ajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique._

Finalement, ne pouvant arriver à aucunes conclusions, il décida de se changer les idées et d'aller faire un tour à Londres. Il avait toujours aimé cette ville, surtout depuis l'après-guerre où le monde sorcier le montrait constamment du doigt… Parmi les moldus, il passait totalement inaperçu, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Après avoir tourné en ville pendant un bon moment, il décida de s'arrêter boire un café. Il venait de repérer une terrasse agréable, quand il entendit un rire connu. Il fixa plus intensément les couples attablés, et son cœur loupa un battement.

- Ha… Harry ?! _Murmura-t-il stupéfait._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Une jeune femme lui faisait face, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits car elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha discrètement, essayant de deviner son identité… quand elle se retourna brusquement.

- Susan Bones ?! C'est une blague ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec elle ?!

Draco dut se retenir de courir jusqu'à leur table pour leur demander des explications… Mais se rappelant sa confrontation avec Johnson, il valait mieux qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments une fois de plus. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment le plus proche du café, et s'adossa contre le mur, observant le couple de loin.

Quelque part, il était très heureux de pouvoir revoir Harry. Le brun lui manquait depuis qu'il était en congé. D'un autre côté, quelque chose dans son attitude le blessait, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi…

Alors qu'il le fixait, Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et magnifique, et là, il comprit. Le brun était heureux ! Il riait, souriait, et semblait très détendu, et c'était cela qui lui faisait si mal… Ce sourire qui lui était réservé avant, Harry le partageait désormais avec d'autres. C'était un peu comme si Draco perdait de son importance, comme s'il n'était plus le numéro un.

En fait, il en était même venu à imaginer un Harry déprimé, pleurant à longueur de journée depuis son départ en vacances… Bref, il pensait le retrouvé abattu, les traits tirés, lui sautant au cou de joie le jour où il franchirait à nouveau les portes de l'école !

Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?! Il sombrait de plus en plus dans la guimauve… Même si ce qu'il avait imaginé était complètement absurde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé par l'attitude joyeuse que Harry affichait en présence de Susan, et il sentit la jalousie reprendre sa place dans son cœur.

Avant de faire une bêtise, il s'éloigna et rentra au Manoir, dont il claqua bruyamment la porte en laissant éclater sa colère. Il se rendit dans le salon et se servit un verre, dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

Décidément, sa jalousie était un horrible poison. Il tentait de le combattre, mais en vain ! Ce trait de caractère était coriace. En fait, même si Harry était à lui, il ne cesserait probablement jamais de haïr toute personne l'approchant de trop près…

Il valait mieux pour Blaise qu'il termine rapidement son enquête, s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son ami. Draco sentait son besoin de parler avec Harry, et de mettre certaines choses au point avec lui grandir de jours en jours, mais avant, il devait avoir une conversation avec Johnson. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'en savoir davantage sur ses manigances et sur le rôle elle venait jouer dans leur relation.

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin allait en décider autrement, et cela n'allait pas lui plaire…

xxxx

Après avoir quitté Susan, Harry se rendit vers l'air de transplanage la plus proche, et quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut devant le Manoir Malfoy. Il poussa la grille avec la même appréhension que la dernière fois.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, et prit le battant dans ses mains qui tremblaient fortement.

- Super ! Et voilà que je stresse maintenant ! De toute façon, avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas chez lui…

Il laissa retomber le battant une première, puis une seconde fois. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

- Bizarre… La dernière fois, un elfe est venu ouvrir la porte immédiatement.

A l'autre bout du Manoir, Draco releva la tête de son livre, quand il remarqua la lumière rouge qui clignotait sur le mur en face de lui. Cette loupiote indiquait qu'un visiteur se trouvait à la porte principale, et comme il avait congédié ses elfes pour être tranquille, il allait devoir s'y rendre lui-même…

En soupirant, il referma le livre, sortit de la bibliothèque et descendit en courant les escaliers.

- Je me demande bien qui c'est…

Harry reprit le battant et le laissa tomber deux nouvelles fois. Mais à nouveau, rien ne se produisit.

- J'aurais peut-être dû demander d'abord à Theodore s'il passait son congé chez lui avant de venir, _soupira Harry._

Il hésitait entre le soulagement de pouvoir quitter cet endroit si oppressant pour lui, et la déception de ne pas avoir revu Malfoy. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea à nouveau vers la grille.

Il avait à peine atteint la dernière marche du perron que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Draco essoufflé.

- Désolé… je… j'étais à l'autre… bout du… Manoir… j'ai donné congé… à mes elfes, _termina-t-il à bout de souffle._

Il se figea quand il vit qui était son visiteur. L'air stupéfait qu'il afficha ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Harry, même si le visage du blond redevint immédiatement de glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Demanda-t-il froidement._

Le visage souriant de Harry discutant avec Susan lui était revenu en mémoire, ce qui raviva la colère et la frustration qu'il avait ressenti l'après-midi, l'empêchant d'exprimer une quelconque joie à la vue de sa Némésis.

De son côté Harry faillit fondre à la vue d'un Malfoy essoufflé, les joues légèrement rosies et les cheveux en bataille suite à sa course. Il était tout simplement sublime, la luxure à l'état pur… Il déglutit difficilement, subjugué par cette vision, quand sa voix glaciale à l'extrême le ramena durement à la réalité. Ses paroles mirent plusieurs secondes à atteindre son cerveau.

- Je… eh bien… _Commença-t-il déstabilisé par son attitude._

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout…

- Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse. Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien ! Sur ce, _ajouta-t-il en refermant petit à petit la porte._

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ? _Maugréa-t-il en gardant la porte entre-ouverte._

- Tu… tu vas bientôt revenir ? _Dit-il d'une voix faible._

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt, _ajouta-t-il froidement._

Finalement, il avait été plutôt mauvaise langue… Harry semblait vraiment vouloir le revoir ! Il avait posé ses questions d'une voix incertaine, tout en étant tendu, comme s'il craignait les réponses de Draco. Il était touché qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. C'est la preuve qu'il tient un peu à moi, non ? Pensa-t-il avec une certaine joie qu'il fit tout pour cacher au brun.

Il aurait vraiment aimé continuer cette conversation et rester en présence du brun, mais il s'était juré de mettre carte sur table qu'une fois qu'il aurait réglé ses comptes avec Johnson. Oui, c'était absurde comme fixation, mais en même temps…

Si Harry éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, il serait certainement blessé si Draco mettait de la distance entre eux, non ? Dans ce cas, son attitude devrait lui procurer son lot de réflexions et d'insomnies, qui le conduiraient certainement à vouloir en parler avec quelqu'un. Et la seule personne assez proche de Draco que Harry pourrait aller voir, c'était Theo ! Et Theo viendra certainement tout me raconter… Oui le plan était parfait ! Risqué, mais parfait ! Au moins, il aurait l'avantage de lui en apprendre davantage sur les sentiments de sa Némésis.

Avant de mettre un terme à leur conversation, il reporta son regard sur Harry. Il fixait le sol, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, tortillant continuellement ses mains. Il était de plus en plus gêné par cette situation qui s'éternisait. Draco sourit tendrement à cette vision plus qu'adorable, sourire fugace qui disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une expression détachée et froide.

- C'est tout ? J'ai du travail.

- Euh, je… oui… bien sûr… excuse-moi ! _Dit-il précipitamment. _Je… est-ce que je… je… enfin…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux… revenir te voir un autre jour ? _Dit-il timidement._

- Non !

Le ton était froid et tranchant. Harry le regarda, déboussolé. Et Draco regretta immédiatement sa réponse.

- Oh… je… je comprends… excuse-moi… au revoir…

Il partit presque en courant, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler devant Malfoy. Finalement, il venait de vivre la scène qu'il redoutait le plus… Il s'était fait jeter propre en ordre par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui !

Draco voulut le rappeler et s'excuser, mais Harry avait déjà disparut. Son regard attristé lui avait vraiment fait mal. Il y était peut-être allé trop fort… Le brun ne méritait pas ça. Tout en se maudissant et en espérant ne pas avoir gâché tout son plan si bêtement, il referma la porte et retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Harry retourna à Poudlard complètement perdu. Il tourna en rond pendant plus d'une heure, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Malfoy refusait qu'il vienne le voir…

- J'ai forcément fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ! Sinon, pourquoi me renvoyer aussi sèchement ?! _Gémit-il._ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il fallait qu'il sache ! S'il voulait que le blond lui pardonne, il devait réparer son erreur, quelle qu'elle soit. Une seule personne dans son entourage pouvait répondre à ses questions et l'aider. Et heureusement pour lui, elle n'habitait pas très loin…

Il sortit en courant de ses appartements, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir commencé par là…

xxxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de son collègue qui était plutôt… occupé.

- A… attends… mmh… il faut que j'aille… ouvrir…

- Hors de question ! Tu m'as déjà fait faux bond ce week-end, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Les coups redoublèrent.

- Blaise !

Theodore se libéra brusquement de l'étreinte de son amant, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de son appartement.

- Voilà, j'arrive, _cria-t-il._

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir pour être sûr qu'il était présentable, puis ouvrit la porte.

- Harry ?! Quelle bonne surprise !

Blaise fixa le visiteur d'un œil noir.

- Pff… manquait plus que lui ! _Marmonna-t-il. _

- Désolé… je… je vous dérange ? _Demanda Harry en découvrant la présence de Blaise._

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! _Ironisa Blaise._

- Blaise ! _Le réprimanda Theo._

- Oh ça va ! Je commence juste à en avoir marre de les voir débarquer constamment chez nous… Ils sont adultes, non ? Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller tout seul ?

- Blaise, ça suffit ! _Ordonna-t-il._

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, avant d'ajouter en baissant la voix.

- Je suis désolé, il est un peu susceptible ces derniers temps…

- Pff… on se demande bien à cause de qui, _maugréa-t-il en fixant Harry haineusement._

Theodore lui lança un regard de reproche, et Blaise comprit qu'il était allé trop loin… Mais en même temps, il y avait de quoi s'énerver, non ?! Ces deux crétins s'aimaient comme des fous, mais ils étaient trop bornés et fiers pour se le dire, et ils pourrissaient sa vie de couple ! De quoi devenir cinglé, non ?

- Entre, Harry.

- Merci.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au salon tout en évitant contentieusement de passer près de Blaise… Le noir était dans une telle fureur qu'il craignait qu'il lui saute dessus !

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? _Lui demanda Theo avec un sourire engageant._

Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en venant ici… Il sentait que Blaise lui en voulait, et il se rendit compte que parler de son entrevue avec Malfoy, était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Quelque part, s'il parlait de ses craintes, c'était un peu avouer ses sentiments pour son collègue, non ? Alors était-ce une bonne idée de les dévoiler aux amis de ce dernier ? Cela n'allait-il pas se retourner contre lui ?

- Harry ? _L'appela doucement Theo._

- Je… eh bien…

- On n'a pas que ça à faire, alors vas-y ! _S'énerva Blaise._

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard meurtrier de son amant.

- En fait, je… c'est à propos de… de… Malfoy, _articula-t-il péniblement, en observant attentivement ses interlocuteurs, craignant fortement leur réaction._

- Sans blague, _s'exclama Blaise sur un ton sarcastique._

Blaise sentait sa colère grandir de minutes en minutes, et Harry s'enfonça davantage dans le divan, essayant de disparaître de la vision du noir qui bouillait littéralement de rage.

- Mon ange, et si tu allais faire un tour pendant que Harry et moi discutons ? _Proposa Theo sur un ton doux, mais ferme._

- Ouais, je crois que je vais faire ça… Appelle-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

Il se leva et lança un dernier regard assassin à Harry avant de quitter l'appartement. Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Theo.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas, _dit Harry tristement._

- En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… Blaise n'aime pas qu'on nous dérange quand nous sommes tous les deux. Enfin tu vois… il…

Sentant ses joues rosir, il s'arrêta et fixa le sol pour reprendre contenance.

- Oh, je vois… _Dit Harry en rougissant tout en repensant à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans la cuisine de Pansy._

- Bref, tu voulais parler de Draco ?

- Oui, en fait…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose de désagréable ?

Harry le fixa stupéfait.

- Je connais Draco depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ses réactions ne sont pas toujours très… disons… appropriées, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire._

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa question prit Theo au dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Eh bien…

Harry lui raconta sa visite inopinée au Manoir Malfoy et l'accueil glacial que lui avait réservé son propriétaire.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? _S'inquiéta Harry._

- Draco ne m'a rien dit. Je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien… Je crois qu'il passe un peu par une mauvaise période… Mais ça finira par s'arranger, _affirma-t-il._

Harry semblait peu convaincu.

- Crois-moi !

- Je sais que je me fais souvent des idées… mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi froid… je me suis dit que…

- Je sais.

- Alors je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

- Non. Il a aussi été très froid et distant avec nous. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je vais essayer, _dit-il avec un faible sourire._ Je devrais peut-être retourner dans mes appartements avant que Blaise ne revienne, _ajouta-t-il en rigolant._

- Bah, il est temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, _s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Harry avait presque atteint la porte quand Theo l'interpella.

- Dis pendant que j'y pense, tu sais où se trouve Angelina ? Je voulais la voir en fin d'après-midi, mais elle n'était pas dans ses appartements…

- Oh, elle est sûrement rentrée chez elle. Le soir, si elle n'a pas trop de travail, elle va retrouver son mari.

- Son… mari ? _Dit-il surpris._

- Oui, son mari, Georges Weasley. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée ? _Continua-t-il, légèrement étonné._

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant. En même temps, je discute rarement avec elle et on ne parle jamais de notre vie privée… Alors j'irai la voir demain. Merci pour l'information !

- De rien.

- Et pour Draco, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger ! _Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire._

- Je l'espère. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi !

Theodore referma la porte et retourna dans le salon.

- Voilà une nouvelle plus qu'inattendue ! _Murmura-t-il en souriant._ Je me demande si je devrais le dire à Blaise… mmh… Oh et puis non ! Après tout, il est assez grand pour mener son enquête tout seul.

Par contre, Draco serait certainement content d'apprendre la visite de Harry… et cela lui permettrait peut-être d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les intentions de son ami dont le comportement devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible pour lui.

xxxx

Le lendemain, Draco fut réveillé en sursaut et de bonne heure par un hibou qui fonça dans sa fenêtre…

Tout en maudissant ces sales volatiles empêcheurs de dormir, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer. Ce dernier vola jusqu'au bureau, y déposa la lettre et repartit sans attendre.

- La prochaine fois, soit plus discret, _maugréa-t-il._

Il referma la fenêtre et s'approcha de son bureau. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Theo, et la curiosité prit le pas sur sa mauvaise humeur. Il décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et s'installa dans son fauteuil avant de débuter sa lecture.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Désolé de te réveiller de si bonne heure,_

_(enfin 7h ce n'est pas si indécent que cela, non ?),_

_mais hier j'ai eu une visite plus qu'inattendue_

_dont je voulais te faire part._

_Avant de te donner plus de détails, _

_j'ai une question à te poser :_

_crois-tu qu'en étant froid envers lui _

_et en lui claquant la porte au nez,_

_Harry va te sauter dans les bras en te disant_

_« Oh je t'aime mon amour ! » ?_

_Personnellement, j'ai des doutes…_

_En tout cas, si tu souhaites toujours ce genre de réaction,_

_ce n'est pas avec de tels comportements _

_que tu vas y arriver. »_

- Je le sais bien… _soupira-t-il avec une expression légèrement boudeuse sur le visage._

Draco n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale, encore moins quand cela venait de Theo ! Le brun avait toujours raison, et cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

Il reprit sa lecture, se préparant mentalement à subir encore des reproches de la part de son ami.

_« Je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié ce que tu viens de lire._

_Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir_

_ce que tu aimes ou non entendre,_

_Mais il était important que quelqu'un_

_remette un peu les pendules à l'heure._

_D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu ne t'es même pas demandé_

_comment je pouvais être au courant de sa visite ? »_

- On dirait qu'il commence à me connaître un peu trop bien, _maugréa-t-il._

_« Je te rassure tout de suite,_

_je n'ai aucun don de divination…_

_En fait, Harry est venu me voir hier soir. »_

- Oh voilà qui devient intéressant, _s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire grandissant._

Finalement, avait-il gagné son pari ? Bien sûr, il avait pris de gros risques, mais il fallait parfois oser se mettre en danger…

_« Il ne savait pas qui aller voir, et il a pensé à moi. _

_Bien sûr, Blaise n'a pas vraiment apprécié. _

_Mais bon… s'il fallait toujours le contenter,_

_nous passerions notre vie enfermés chez nous_

_sans jamais sortir de notre lit !_

_Enfin, passons…_

_Harry m'a raconté ton accueil glacial_

_et ton refus qu'il vienne te rendre visite._

_Il était complètement déboussolé, _

_et très inquiet…_

_Il était convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal,_

_et que depuis tu le détestes !_

_J'ai tenté de le rassurer au mieux,_

_mais je crois que tu devrais lui parler._

_Dray, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues…_

_Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais _

_et que le jeu en vaut la chandelle !_

_Car si tu continues comme ça, _

_tout ce que tu risques de gagner, _

_c'est la haine de celui que tu aimes depuis si longtemps!_

_Peut-être que je m'inquiète inutilement,_

_mais comme je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances,_

_je préférais te mettre en garde…_

_Si tu as besoin de parler,_

_tu sais où me trouver._

_Ton ami qui s'inquiète pour toi,_

_Theo »_

Draco relut plusieurs fois un passage de la lettre : « _Il était convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et que depuis tu le détestes ! » _Oui, c'était cruel de sa part de le torturer autant, mais il était soulagé d'apprendre que Harry était « tombé dans son piège » !

- Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour…

Oui, Draco en était sûr, le brun serait bientôt à lui ! Après toutes ses années sombres et sans intérêt, il allait enfin pouvoir partager sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait…

- Encore un peu de patience Harry… Nous serons bientôt à nouveau réunis et pour de bon cette fois-ci…

Oui, tout cela allait se terminer très prochainement ! Draco en était certain…

_A suivre…_

Commentaires? Critiques positives, négatives? Les reviews sont là pour vous!


End file.
